Las Lagrimas de Mi Angel
by The Inmortal Rose
Summary: Ichigo se ha mudado a América creyendo que así su vida ira más tranquila. Sin embargo pronto cae en la cuanta que Oxnard no es el pueblo normal que aparenta. Viejos y nuevos enemigos se reúnen con un solo propósito. Descubrir la verdad antaño enterrada.
1. Prefacio Ichigo

Esta historia esta basada en Tokio Mew Mew o Mew Mew Power los cuales no me pertenecen al igual que la mayoría de los personajes a excepción de algunos personajes que con el tiempo serán mencionados. Las lagrimas de mi ángel es una historia la cual me pertenece al igual que los otros tres cuentos que se encierran en Cuentos de discordia y dolor. Mi nombre es Iselin Ros Mayer mejor conocida como The Inmortal Rose. Ya antes había publicado dos historias, Rosas teñidas de Sangre y Cuento de Hadas. Esta tercera historia es aun más larga y más compleja así que espero que les guste.

_**-¿Madre mía, por que lloran los ángeles? **_

_**-Porque sus padres han decidido darles como herencia, el infierno que a ellos les toco.**_

_**Cuentos de discordia y dolor**_

**Las lagrimas de mi ángel**

**Prefacio**

Era un atardecer frió y triste, el sol amenazaba con desaparecer tras aquel horizonte lleno de pequeños copos de nieve y esqueletos de cerezos. Aquel mullido país había decidido guardar un poco de silencio aquel día, día en que asta el mismo sol, las nubes, y el viento se habían puesto en contra del corazón de aquella joven que inocentemente aceptaba un exilio temporal. Así pues tanto la ciudad como el clima y la naturaleza habían echo complot. Las gruesas nubes habían decidido mezclar su característico gris oscuro con el naranja de los últimos rayos del sol poniente, creando de esta forma un paisaje inusual y melancólico. Elegante y tan lleno de tristeza y amargura, un paisaje doliente que reflejaba la desesperación de dos corazones, tal ves esta era la ultima escena que ella vería de aquel país.

Recuerdos de un pasado no muy distante abundaron su mente, tantos días a su lado, tantas noches pensando en él, tantos suspiros robados por alguien a quien no volvería a ver, no hasta dentro de mucho tiempo.

Una lagrima recorrió su mejilla haciéndola despertar de ese sueño, se apoyó en su asiento y siguió observando la blanca nieve que enmarcaba aquel paisaje, era hermoso, hermoso y melancólico a la ves, pronto ya no lo vería asta dentro de un par de semanas, quizás, fuesen meses, o inclusive años, aun no lo sabia, pero pronto partiría a un lugar desconocido, a otra ciudad, a otro país, a otro continente lejos de ahí. Lejos de sus seres queridos. _Lejos de él._

Tiempo atrás había esperado esa fecha con ansias, cuando le propusieron aquello ella se mostró decidida y dispuesta, mas ahora sus manos temblaban, su corazón se reprimía a si mismo y ese tic tac del reloj casi la volvía loca... quería impedir que los segundos pasasen quería verlo una ves más, tan solo una ves más antes de partir, pero eso no sucedería.

-Vuelo 184 con destino a California favor de abordar -

La vos del micrófono la hizo regresar a la realidad, saco su boleto y comprobó que ese era su vuelo. Se paro un poco aturdida, tal vez por los pensamientos desordenados en su cabeza. Elevó la vista por enésima vez y clavo la mirada en la puerta de aquel desdichado aeropuerto, esperando divisar a su querido Aoyama corriendo hacia ella con la sonrisa que a ella tanto gustaba...

Mas sin embargo, nada de eso ocurrió. Escuchando una vez mas la vos de la señorita por el micrófono se dirigió a su avión, ya en su asiento observo por la ventana una ves más, y con un gran suspiro decidió olvidarse de ello por un rato y descansar, y así volteado hacia el lado contrario de la ventanilla se dispuso a dormir un rato, esperando verlo por lo menos entre sueños.

Mientas tanto a las afueras de aquel aeropuerto un chico de cabellos azules y mirada café corría desesperadamente intentando llegar a tiempo a aquello que pudo ser su última cita. Mas sin embargo, al llegar al lugar se dio cuenta de algo, ya era tarde, el avión había salido, ya nada podía hacer, ella se había marchado minutos antes y el no pudo decirle nada, ni un perdón, ni un te quiero, un asta luego ni siquiera un simple adiós...

_**Palabras de la autora**_

Esta es una historia basada en una joven y su cruel pasado, el cual, a pesar de que a quedado enterrado entre mentiras, pronto será sacado a la luz mostrando así una senda llena de espinas y manos enemigas. Lo que un día fuere una vida normal y monótona se convertirá en una pesadilla donde su único fin es la muerte.

Los destinos han sido ya entrelazados como cuales hilos en un encaje, encaje del bello vestido llamado tragedia. Lo atado, atado quedara, no hay vuelta atrás solo queda mirar al frente con determinación e intentar no caer. Ichigo, Kisshu y Aoyama tendrán que afrontar las consecuencias de un pasado que ellos desconocían.

La historia ya había sido publicada anteriormente, nunca se le dio continuación y por tal motivo decidí borrarla del mapa ahora que a pasado un año e decidido sacarla de ese cajón del olvido para ponerme a trabajar en ella. Dentro de esta historia encontraran a la mayoría de los personajes originales de la serie, algunos con pequeños cambios. -Con esto me refiero a que aquí se explicara más ampliamente la vida de algunos de ellos-

Pero también encontraran muchos personajes nuevos cada uno con cualidades y temperamentos diferentes. Todos con una personalidad distinta y con un pasado a ocultar.

Los invito a que continúen leyendo esta historia llena de tragedia, dolor, amor y amistad.


	2. Jennifer

_U.U Planeaba publicar este capitulo el lunes pero me cortaron la luz por tres días y cuando por fin la reconectaron me di cuanta de que tampoco habíamos pagado el internet…_

_¡4 días sin tecnología! U.U Que deprimente… mejor lean el capitulo n.n_

* * *

_**-¿Madre mía, por que lloran los ángeles? **_

_**-Porque sus padres han decidido darles como herencia, el infierno que a ellos les toco.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 1**_

**_Jennifer_**

_**Cuentos de discordia y dolor **_

Ya era el día siguiente y el sol amenazaba con meterse de un momento a otro. Ichigo llevaba 5 horas esperando en el aeropuerto a que alguien llegase por ella, mas sin embargo parecía que nunca nadie llegaría, era un lugar nuevo para ella, ya no estaba en Tokio o en Inglaterra, ahora estaba al otro lado del mundo estaba en América.

Y a decir verdad, la distancia y la soledad empeoraban su situación. Desde que se despertó el día del vuelo, había estado así y no era para menos, acababa de dejar a su familia y amigos en Tokio con una completa desconocida. – Detesto los intercambios -volvió a refunfuñar para si –detesto los aviones, y detesto este lugar - ya no salían lagrimas de sus ojos y ya estaba tranquila pero sin embargo seguía quejándose con el aire.

Una señora rechoncha de avanzada edad, probablemente unos 58 años, y una cabellera tan extraña de color naranja, con el pelo hasta los hombros, y una cara de "quítate de mi camino " se le acerco, y con vos fría y aguda le dijo:

–Levántate se nos hace tarde –Ichigo la observo pero no hizo nada

– ¿­Eres Ichigo de Toyo? – prosigo la señora

–Em… si pero de echo es Tokio

-Una sabelotodo, lo que me faltaba, camina no tenemos todo tu tiempo.

Ichigo tomo sus cosas y la siguió hasta un lujoso carro. Después de quince minutos de camino llegaron por fin a una residencia bastante rica, todas las casas eran enormes, y con patios muy hermosos, algunas rebosaban de rosas, otras mas lucían un hermoso kiosco o una fuente, pero en la casa que se detuvieron no había nada de aquello, solo pasto muy verde y un joven naranjo de aproximadamente un metro y medio, eran el único adorno de aquel jardín. La casa dueña de dicho jardín, merecía que fuese vista, estaba construida en un estilo rustico, la fachada era totalmente de ladrillo color caoba, el cual con los rayos vespertinos del atardecer, resplandecía y hacia lucir aun mas la enorme casa. Por lo menos poseía cinco pisos, cuatro hacia arriba y uno debajo de la tierra. En cada uno de los pisos a la vista había por lo menos tres hermosos balcones, todos hechos con la más exquisita cantera, El único piso que no disfrutaba de aquellos balcones, era el segundo, que en su lugar tenia tres grandes ventanales. En el primer piso, se podían observar, dos ventanales, pero a diferencia del segundo piso, estos eran mas pequeños, pero no por esto dejaban de ser hermosos. Mientras que del piso que iba hacia abajo solo se podía observar dos pequeñas ventanas que apenas si se asomaban por la superficie. Para poder entrar a la casa se tenía que subir por unas escaleras de cantera fina hasta llegar a la puerta que era de madera fina y vitrales de los colores más hermosos. A cada lado de la puerta habían dos columnas de cantera al estilo romano.

Toda la casa estaba rodeada de unos muy altos muros, tal ves fuesen tres metros de alto. La parte frontal era la única que se salvaba de aquellos muros de piedra, pero no por eso permanecía desprotegida, sobre esta parte, se alzaban unas muy altas rejas negras las cuales terminaban en pico, las de menor tamaño o las de la orilla median tres metros de alto mientras que las del centro y mas altas llegaban a medir de 4 a 6 metros. En lo alto de aquellas rejas se podía ver un extraño símbolo con las letras G.E.

Las rejas tenían entrelazadas a ellas unas hermosas y verdes guías, las cuales las hacían verse mas llenas de elegancia.

Ichigo, no podía creer aquello, su casa apenas poseía dos pisos y a ella le parecía un poco grande, pero aquella casa, sí que era enorme para sus gustos, sin embargo, no era tan grande como la de Minto, pero aun así seguía siendo grande. Unos repentinos escalofríos recorrieron su piel, no quería imaginarse como se vería por la noche aquella casa.

Raquel, la señora gorda, no le dejo mucho tiempo para admirar aquella casa, por lo que Ichigo se disgusto un poco. Al entrar le sorprendió el poco espacio que había a pesar de que era grande. Había cosas tiradas por doquier, desde simples papeles hasta, múltiples juguetes. Aun así se podía ver que se tenía buen gusto y gran elegancia en dicha casa. Todas las paredes estaban pintadas del blanco mas puro, el suelo era como un tablero de ajedrez y todos los muebles estaban hechos de maderas finas o mármol.

La señora, inmediatamente fue y se sentó en un cómodo sillón, dejando a Ichigo parada en la puerta, de pronto con vos ensordecedora y alborotadora, la señora, comenzó a llamar a alguien por el nombre de Margaret. Al cabo de un momento una joven de unos 16 o 17 años aproximadamente, de altura alta y cabellos naranjas hasta las orejas y ojos azules como el cielo, bajo corriendo las escaleras al escuchar su nombre.

-¡Margaret! ¿Donde te as metido?

-ya tía, tranquila ya estoy aquí, ¿que...? no sabia que...- menciono un tanto confundida al notar la presencia de Ichigo.

-no importa ya querida, ahora ayuda a esta niña con sus cosas y dile donde estará su cuarto

-ven conmigo – dijo la chica subiendo las escaleras sin haber ayudado a la pobre Ichigo con sus cuatro maletas

- la casa si que es grande –dijo Ichigo observándola

-no tanto, al menos no lo es para una familia de 12 integrantes

-O.o' ¿? ¿Cuántos?

-ja ja ja ja, no te asustes ya te acostumbraras, ven este es tu cuarto – dijo al tiempo que abría un a hermosa puerta de madera blanca.

El cuarto era muy grande, tenia un baño, dos roperos, dos camas, cada una con su mesita de cama y una lámpara, un hermoso tocador con espejo, otro espejo mas de cuerpo completo y un hermoso y grande balcón. El cuarto se encontraba en el tercer piso, y ocupaba el balcón de en medio. Todo el cuarto estaba pintado de blanco, y en el ventanal tenia unas hermosas y ligeras cortinas blancas. Los muebles eran blancos, y las colchas de las camas eran verde oscuro. La sillita del tocador era dorada, con el cojín verde también. Y el suelo tenía una hermosa alfombra de color crema con distintas figuras de enredaderas en color verde oscuro y dorado y al centro una rosa de color rojo intenso.

Las paredes se encontraban desnudas, sin cuadro alguno que le adornase, solo un calendario chino y un espejo ovalado muy hermoso con el marco de cobre, se ocupaban de adornar las cuatro paredes.

-Es hermoso en realidad que es bonito nya!-dijo Ichigo contemplando alegremente el cuarto sin notar la presencia de alguien mas.

-Lo se yo misma lo decore, que lo disfrutes-dijo una chica de cabellos negros y ojos tan verdes como el tallo de las rosas, la cual la observada sentada en una de las camas.

-Lo lamento mucho, no era mi intención quitarte tu cuarto.

-Descuida no lo hiciste y ella no quiso decir eso- dijo Margaret intentando acomodar las cosas

-Claro que quise decir eso- rebatió muy desdeñosa la chica de los ojos verdes

-¡Jennifer!

-¿Qué? es la verdad –rebatió esta con gran energía

-Jennifer compórtate, no eres una niña pequeña para comportarte de esa forma -le critico Margaret.

-a ahora resulta que no les basta con quitarme MI cuarto sino que también... me insultas. Hay por lo menos 18 habitaciones en este lugar, solo 11 tienen dueño las otras 7 están desocupadas.

-Jennifer ya basta, no importa cuantas habitaciones estén desocupadas ella se queda aquí, en tu cuarto te agrade o no.

- ¿sabes qué? NO me importa yo me iré al tuyo y tu tendrás que buscarte otro lugar para dormir aun no entiendo por que se empeñan en poner estorbos en MI cuarto.– y diciendo esto se levanto de la cama y salió corriendo del cuarto a la vez que azotaba la puerta con un gran estruendo

-0.o emmm si quieres te regreso...-se escucha un segundo estruendo - ... tu cuarto – dijo Ichigo mirando que quedaba ella sola en el cuarto pues Margaret había salido tras Jennifer

Cinco minutos después, la puerta se abrió lenta y silenciosa mientras la joven de cabellos obscuros pasaba al interior de la habitación, su semblante lejos de ser de arrepentimiento, reflejaba con gran orgullo una sonrisa de satisfacción y malicia.

Ichigo estaba realmente sorprendida por todas aquellas acciones, y a la vez un poco apenada, probablemente ella también estaría enojada al saber que una extranjera se quedaría a dormir en su cuarto por un año entero. Así que en un arranque de arrepentimiento se echo a pedir disculpas a una velocidad tan atropellada que hacia imposible el entendimiento de sus palabras.

-no importa –le corto repentinamente Jennifer mientras se sentaba sobre su hermosa cama.

-¡¿em!? Pero creí que avías dicho que…

-ahora ya no importa, al final, siempre supe que llegarías

-¡¿Lo sabias!?

-si, yo y todos los demás sabíamos que llegaría el día en que una intrusa vendría, así que ...-dijo apuntando a una de las camas del cuarto sobre la que había un montoncito de hojas- me e preparado muy bien

-tender las camas, lavar los trastes, podar el césped, limpiar los baños, lavar cada una de las rejas, ¿Qué es todo esto?... –menciono Ichigo un poco contrariada después de leer la primera hoja.

-Ah nada sola la lista de cosas que harás en tu estancia en Mi cuarto,

- ¬¬ no me digas

-bueno se que es corta pero es muy laboriosa así que si yo fuera tu las empezaría a hacer ahora mismo. Seria una verdadera lastima desperdiciar un año holgazaneando, así que use un poco de mi preciado tiempo elaborando esas listas, no me lo tienes que agradecer descuida.

- ¬¬ descuida no pensaba hacerlo

-que desconsiderada eres, bueno no importa, ya veremos como arreglar esa boca maleducada y vulgar, por lo pronto empieza a trabajar y tráeme un vasito de limonada al tiempo con 2 hielitos chicos y uno grande, a si y con una rebanadita de naranja en el filito del baso

-¿no se te olvida algo?

-¡A si! ¿¡Como pude ser tan torpe?! ... que la orillita del vaso esté cubierta con sal de grano **fina** por favor. Gracias por recordármelo. n.ñ

-x.x ¿? ¡Qué a los invitados no se les manda!

-Tienes razón pelirroja, es de mala educación mandarles a los invitados... pero Tú no eres una invitada tú solo eres una estudiante de intercambio, solo eso, y permitidme recordaros que nosotros no fuimos quienes te obligaron a venir, Habéis sido vos la que nos obligo a aceptarte en nuestra casa. Así que… se niña buena, obedece y deja tus vulgaridades en otra parte.

-¿vulgaridades?

-¡SI!

-esto es increíble, otra princesita.

-¿chica rara pelirroja con cara de japonesa?

-¬¬ ¡si?

-Bienvenida n.ñ mi nombre es Jennifer Mailin, espero divertirme con vos.

-Gracias mi nombre es…

-Ahórrate presentaciones y apúrate con la limonada.

Ichigo salio de la habitación, resignada a hacer la dichosa limonada, preparar limonadas le parecía fácil, después de todo había trabajado en un café por un año y medio, si la memoria no le fallaba.

Las cosas las hallo rápido, no era una casa muy complicada, y la cocina le pareció muy bonita, pero a la ves un poco tirada, Ichigo es de aquellas chicas que se molestan con el trabajo, pero aun así no se quedan con los brazos cruzados cuando descubren que ellas pueden ayudar, así que comenzó por limpiar aquel lugar. Tan solo habían pasado dos cuartos de hora e Ichigo ya había terminado de recoger y preparar la limonada, de hecho había preparado una jarra entera. Tomo dos vasos, la jarra y servilletas, todo lo puso en una charola y comenzó a subir las escaleras, estuvo a punto de perderse, pero con un poco de suerte hallo el cuarto. Iba a comenzar a tocar la puerta, cuando un sonido capto toda su atención, era un violín. Ichigo se quedo anonadada con la bella melodía, y por unos instantes perdió la noción del tiempo y del lugar donde se hallaba, deseaba ir en busca de aquel violín pero justo cuando se disponía a caminar hacia las escaleras del cuarto piso, la puerta de su cuarto se abrió. Era Jennifer, quien le miraba con curiosidad.

-¿Entras o te quedas afuera? Pero vaya, vaya, que es lo que veo, real mente preparaste la limonada. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Ichigo, Ichigo Momomiya –dijo olvidándose por completo del violín.

-Ichigo adelante pasa al cuarto, deja esa charola en la mesita de ahí. –Ichigo así lo hizo, dejo la charola en una mesa un poco bajita, y se puso a servir los dos vasos de limonada, uno lo dejo en la mesa y el otro se lo ofreció a Jennifer, quien después de observarlo mucho, se decidió a darle un sorbo.

-Tengo que admitir que me as sorprendido Ichigo, no solo eres la primera persona que hace caso a mis absurdos caprichos, sino que has preparado una deliciosa limonada, la cual al parecer no esta envenenada. Y todo esto después de ser corrida, insultada, amenazada y despreciada. Realmente no esta envenenada… ¿cierto?

-"acaso habla en serio" 0.o

-pues bien, gracias por la limonada, como ya dije anteriormente ahora lo reafirmo, realmente me voy a divertir con tigo –menciono con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

-"por que es que esto me suena mal" –.-

Jennifer era una chica muy peculiar, Poseía unos ojos verde malva con tonos verde esmeralda. Su piel era de un color muy blanco, pero sin llegar a pálido, sus labios eran de un tona rosado claro, y sus ondulados cabellos negros le llegaban hasta la cintura, formando uno que otro rebelde cairel. Por lo general solía vestir faldas largas, con unas botas altas, pues su estatura era un poco baja. Probablemente media 1.54. Su rostro reflejaba cierta elegancia, pero sin dejar de tener cierto orgullo y desden en la mirada.

Ichigo, se quedo ahí observando aquel cuarto y a su dueña. Tal ves después de todo no le iría tan mal en América, o tal ves ¿si? Quien podía saberlo.

Fin del primer capitulo.

* * *

_Espero que el capitulo les haya agradado, ya saben, dudas, comentarios, saludos, sugerencias u otras cosas en los reviews. Aunque esta historia ya la había publicado antes jamás le di la continuación y constancia que se debe, por lo que ahora estaré dejando capítulos todos los lunes o los jueves o ambos días. Bueno espero que sigan leyendo esta historia y que no se olviden de dejar un review aunque sea poniéndole alguna carita o un simple "Hola" pero dejen algo plis._

_Les daría un adelanto del siguiente capitulo, pero… nah creo que no es necesario chao._

_Gracias por leer._


	3. Tormento, juramento y lamento

**_Cero reviews? Vamos que nadie lee esta historia? _**

**_Bueno no importa, no pierdo la fe, algún día alguien mandara un review, algún día…._**

**_-.-U En fin, mientras ese día llega ustedes disfruten por ahora el capitulo 2 n.n waaaaaa como me fascina el personaje principal de este capitulo es tan….. _**

**_ Mejor lean, y si les gusto manden un review y si no les gusto… no importa ustedes manden el review, les haya gustado o no, mándenlo. _**

**_Por favor._ **

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 2 **

**Leyenda, juramento y tormento.**

**Nube de Magallanes, décimo quinto sistema solar, planeta Dzumbark Shiai**

A millones de años luz del planeta Tierra, se encontraba un chico solitario sentado sobre una de las ramas un gran árbol turquesa, el chico no dejaba de pensar en cierto planeta que aun recordaba con gran felicidad. A decir verdad la daga de sus manos le recordaba dicho planeta.

La daga que sostenía en las manos era una cosa diminuta y bastante ligera, de apariencia inofensiva y de vista agradable a todos. Poseía una hoja de doble filo, totalmente de plata, y una reluciente empuñadura de cristal macizo con el dibujo de una rosa, los tallos, las espinas y las hojas de esta estaban echas de esmeraldas, mientras que cada pétalo estaba construido por rubíes rojos como cual sangre. A cada costado de la empuñadura había unas cuantas letras que parecían ser las iniciales de alguien o algo. Del lado derecho se podía leer _"A. C. M. J"_ mientras que del lado izquierdo _"J. M. E. J" _

La unión de la empuñadura y la hoja estaba echa de oro blanco con incrustaciones de perlas y zafiros acomodados de tal forma que parecían formar una delicada pluma blanca, por otro lado la vaina en la que se guardaba era de oro puro con figuras de enredaderas a relieve, sus delgadas líneas en que se hacían hundimientos estaban rellenas por Alejandrita, la cual es una extraña y hermosa piedra que por el día es verde como la esmeralda y por la noche rojo como el rubí en la tierra, pero en este extraño planeta aquella rara piedra preciosa tomaba un color turquesa o plateado. La daga no debía de medir mas de 25 o 15 cm, y a pesar de todos los materiales con que estaba echa, pesaba tan poco como una pluma, se veía que era frágil pero también fácil de manejar y la hoja de la daga era de un aspecto sumamente hermoso y tentador, daban ganas de tocar su reluciente filo pero a la ves dejaba ver que este era tan hermoso como letal. Tal ves lo mas extraño de la daga fuese que desde la punta del filo de la daga había un canal muy pequeño el cual recorría toda la hoja y al llegar a la empuñadura había un pequeño hueco por el que seguía el canal ahora convertido en un muy delgado túnel que de partía en varios mas dentro de la empuñadura de cristal confundiéndose con este, y mas extraño aun era que dichos túneles o canales no tenían una forma de salida sino que parecían quedarse hay dentro de la empuñadura.

El chico no podía apartar la vista de ese objeto, sus dorados ojos estaban clavados en el como si estuviese totalmente hipnotizado, era una hermosa daga, y parecía totalmente frágil y débil, mas sin embargo era una excelente arma a la hora de cortar, proteger o matar. Tan bella y peligrosa… El no lograba comprender por que le llamaba tanto la atención esa daga, estaba seguro que la había observado en otra ocasión pero ¿Cuándo?.

Suspiro, no tenia remedio seguir pensando en ello, desde que los ancianos se la habían entregado no había dejado de observarla.

-¡Kisshu! ¿Cuándo piensas bajar de ese árbol? – Una chica de cabellos celestes y ojos entre púrpura y azul zafiro le observaba desde abajo del árbol. Su nombre era Shinku Altrec Deep, era una joven muy bella y un tanto alta, casi de la altura de Pai. Su piel marmórea hacían resaltar sus bellos y extraños ojos y su cabello azul celeste le llegaba hasta la cintura.

-¿Cuanto tiempo tienes allá abajo?

-Por suerte no mucho, no me agrada verte tan serio, tu no eres así, desde que esa daga llego a tus manos te has estado comportando tan raro, que, estoy segura que ni tu te reconoces. Desde que regresaste de aquel absurdo planeta ya no eres el mismo, pero desde que te dieron la daga, sinceramente pareces un zombi.

-¿Zombi? No, es solo que esta daga me atrae bastante, hay algo en ella que me parece singularmente familiar, creo haberla visto en el pasado. Pero no recuerdo cuando.

-En el pasado esa daga… bueno, ¿alguna vez has oído la leyenda de "Koroshi no Kaugura."? O ¿"Los juramentos de Koroshi"?

- Creo haberla escuchado cuando tenía 6 años pero ya no la recuerdo.

-Bien pues yo si me la se de memoria, la leyenda dice así.

Cuando las 12 familias reales empezaron a decaer y solo la familia descendiente de la reina Orube seguía rigiendo el trono sucedió que el penúltimo Emperador y su esposa encontraron que no muy lejos de nuestra galaxia existía un planeta con seres vivos, así pues mandaron topas para inspeccionar dicho planeta. Los habitantes de este planeta eran seres racionales, así que el Emperador creo acuerdos y lazos en este planeta y el nuestro. Pronto ambos planetas comenzaron a intercambiar culturas y al ver lo bien recibidos que éramos, el Emperador cometió el error de mandar a su propio heredero y a otros tantos nobles a dicho planeta. Pero la gente de ese planeta eran crueles y despiadadas, y al ver oportunidad de ventaja tomaron presos a nuestra gente, incluidos los nobles y el heredero mismo. Nuestro planeta quedo devastado ante la noticia, el único heredero estaba prisionero y nos amenazaban con matarlo si no les entregábamos lo que ellos querían, mas especies de nuestro planeta, ellos querían mas personas de nuestro planeta para tomarnos como pruebas de laboratorio. Durante el primer mes el Emperador tuvo que ceder dando miles de personas a los extranjeros sin corazón.

Después de haber pasado un mes y medio mandando personas a aquel planeta, las personas de este nuestro planeta lloraron amargamente nuestra desgracia, no podíamos creer que nuestro emperador sacrificara a nuestras familias por su hijo que no sabíamos siquiera si seguía con vida o si se encontraba en algún laboratorio ya disecado y con los sesos extirpados. El pueblo se rebelo y la ansiedad y el dolor nos hicieron reclamar la sangre derramada en planeta ajeno. Fue entonces cuando un gran guerrero harto de tal burla hacia nuestro pueblo decidió ir el mismo y rescatar a todo aquel que fuese posible, incluido nuestro heredero.

Así pues una gran tropa partió hacia **Koroshi **o corazón de la muerte que es como le pusieron a tan odiado planeta. Cuando el valiente general llego a aquel planeta, sus habitantes ya se habían preparado, cuatro horrendos monstruos le esperaban. Eran unos seres tan horrendos y repugnantes, se parecían un poco a las mujeres de nuestro planeta, pero ellas no eran tan bellas y sus orejas eran diminutas y apenas si visibles, sus ojos reclamaban sangre, y brillaban con las armas que portaban, sus ojos y su boca eran mas diminutos que los de nosotros, y algunas tenían partes de otros animales de aquel planeta.

Pero nuestro general era una persona fuerte y valiente y no retrocedió como la mayoría, al final, dos de aquellos monstruos caen en batalla totalmente inconscientes, y el tercer monstruo al ver a nuestro general, decidió rendirse a sus pies, se dio cuanta de su inferioridad y se entrego a la rendición incondicional, la cuarta y ultima fue la mas difícil pues también era la mas horrenda, sus negros cabellos como serpientes, sus ojos verdes como nuestro cielo y sus labios de color sangre le parecieron aun mas repulsivos a nuestro comándate y al final cuando el general iba perdiendo, aquel monstruo tuvo la torpeza de confiarse y en un intento desesperado por asesinar a nuestro general, dejo caer sin querer la daga con que pensaba matarlo, este la tomo inmediatamente y en un acto heroico le encajo su propia daga a aquel monstruo.

-¿Ganamos?

-Por supuesto, y todo gracias a el general. El monstruo juro que sus descendientes no descansarían hasta haber acabado con la última gota del linaje del general.

-Wow bonita historia, es justo de la clase de historias que me gustaba escuchar cuando era niño.

-No es solo un cuento para niños, es real todo lo que paso. De verdad Kisshu.

-Créele a la niña bonita Kisshu – Menciono una joven de cabellos negros y lacios hasta los hombros.

-¿Y tu que quieres Hiroshi?-Menciono Kishhu visiblemente molesto por la sola presencia de esta.

Hiroshi era una joven de 16 a 18 años aproximadamente, nadie sabia de donde había venido ni quien era, no poseía apellido solo poseía el nombre que su antiguo maestro le había regalado Hiroshi. Hiro derivado de persona y Shi que significaba muerte. En si su nombre significaba o quería decir persona o dueña de la muerte. Hiroshi era alta y muy delgada su piel era totalmente pálida,- un muerto poseía mas color que ella- y sus ojos eran color violeta con tonos rojos mezclados. Acostumbraba vestir toda de negro, con botas altas y guantes, la mayoría de las veces con capa o con un abrigo igual de largo, pero todo en color negro o bien negro con color blanco, rojo o morado.

-Kisshu, cuanto lo siento, ya tan pequeño y tienes que luchar con cosas tan dolorosas, cosas como estas se superan rápido, a menos que seas un niñito mimado que se sigue escondiendo detrás de las faldas de su difunta madre. Oh espera te acabo de describir, en ese caso sufre con tu amargo destino.

-¿De que rayos me hablas Hiroshi?

- De que la fabula o cuento para niños como tu le llamas es en realidad, la historia de tu abuelo. Tu, Kisshu heredero del gran general _Kyonychtrin-krin-tamnel. Aquel anciano decrepito que murió el mes pasado ahogado en su propia saliva. Es el gran héroe de la fabula que mi querida Shinku, te acaba de contar. Tú eres el que pose la sangre del general y tú eres quien lo debe de vengar. Por lo tanto… Intenta sobrevivir cuando vallas a Koroshi. No me alegraría mucho la idea de que alguien mas te mate, pues sí hay aquí alguien que va a acabar con tu vida, voy a ser yo, y mientras decido cual forma es mas dolorosa tu intenta sobrevivir o de lo contrario te considerare un cobarde y te levantare de la tumba sola para estrujarte yo misma y arrojarte en ella una ves mas. Así que suerte. _

_-Estas loca Hiroshi. Te as vuelto una demente. _

_-Tienes razón. Soy una demente y que más da. Dime, ¿tu que harías en mi situación?_

_-Me das lastima. ¿Shinku eso es cierto? ¿Tu sabias eso? _

_-Si, Tu abuelo era el general, y la daga que sostienes es la que acabo con aquel monstruo. _

- Esto es una locura. –Menciono Kisshu mientras saltaba del árbol y se alejaba del lugar

-¿A donde vas Kisshu? –Pregunto un tanto preocupada Shinku

- No tengo idea, cualquier lugar lejos de las arpías esta bien.

-Oh pobre Kisshu iluso ¿acaso no nos crees?

-por que debería de creerle a una amargada como tú, que solo piensa en si misma y en la forma de acabarme

-Te equivocas Kisshu, no soy ninguna egoísta, al contrario, siempre estoy pensando en los demás-menciono de forma lastimera para después con una satírica sonrisa añadir- siempre pienso en los demás, en mis victimas, en mis condenados, en aquellas personas a las que les acabare la existencia, pero de especial forma en ti Kisshu, debes sentirte honrado. Mira que desperdiciar mi tiempo en una sabandija como tu. Si quisiese te mataría en este mismo instante, vasta un solo movimiento de mi mano, un solo movimiento de mi hoz o una sola indicación y Shinku por mas amiga tuya que sea ella te aniquilara al instante. No lo olvides.

-Aun así- Continuo despiadadamente la joven al ver cercana una victoria- Kisshu de ves creer en mi.

-¿Por que? ¿por que debería yo de creer en ti? Tú que me odias con todo tu corazón.

-Kisshu yo no tengo corazón, te odiaría con toda mí alma pero…

-pero tampoco la tienes.

-exacto, no creas en mi, cree en esa tonta historia.

-¿Cómo se que no es un invento tuyo?

-¿deseas que te lo pruebe? ¿Quieres que te diga una sola razón?

-Si,

-¿Por mas doloroso que sea?

-¿Qué tan doloroso podría ser? Adelante muéstrame aquello que tanto anhelas que vea para hacerme sufrir de una vez. O por lo menos dime tus razones para convencerme que no es un simple cuento inventado por ti o por mi abuelo para ganar gloria o fama.

- Kisshu, es cierto que aquella historia es real, yo te podría mostrar los recuerdos que me han sido conferidos, pero… dudo que soportes aquello que hasta a tu abuelo ha atormentado. Te lo demostrare sin tanto dolor pues no deseo que sufras aun. Dicen que la espera también es mortal. Bien, Kisshu ¿recuerdas aquella señora de cabellos verdes y mirada dorada como nuestra tierra, que tanto te mimaba y te consentía?

-Mi madre ¿Qué hay con ella?

-¿Donde se encuentra? ¿Qué sabes de su paradero? ¿La has vuelto a ver? Por supuesto que no, por que ella esta muerta.

-Enfermo cuando aun yo era un niño

-No, tu madre al igual que la mayoría de las mujeres de nuestro pueblo murió entre tubos de ensayo y celdas, murió en un planeta desconocido derramando su sangre en tierra ajena. Ella no fue más que un experimento para ellos. Y tu padre… no desapareció simplemente, ayudo a los extranjeros, y cuando por fin observo los resultados de su traición, sus colegas lo aniquilaron. Y tú quedaste huérfano. Solo con tu abuelo, el cual por cierto te detestaba, inclusive me quiso más a mi, prefirió a una completa extraña en ves de su propio nieto.

-Es mentira, todo es una mentira, mi padre fue un gran soldado, mi madre murió enferma, y mi abuelo… mi abuelo… simplemente no le agradaba. Esa es la verdad, y tú eres la mentirosa.

-Kishuu tan solo observa tus manos, inclusive ahora sostienes la daga que acabo con aquel ser monstruoso. Si crees que la historia es una mentira, como explicas la desaparición de tu madre, el que no conozcas padre alguno, el odio de tu abuelo y la existencia de la daga que sostienes. No sostienes una daga sino la promesa de tu abuelo. "Acabar con cada uno de los descendientes de aquel monstruo, aniquilarlos uno por uno asta que sea lavada la sangre de tus antepasados, deshonrarlos como ellos lo hicieron con tigo, acabarlos con su propia arma…".

- ¡Hiroshi! Bata, le haces daño. –Exclamo Shinku al ver que dos lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas de su amigo.

-Si no me crees, pregúntale a los ancianos. Ve con los sabios a que te cuenten lo que yo ya te e contado

Kisshu, totalmente destrozado por el recuerdo de su amada madre, total mente herido por aquellas palabras despiadadas, huyo de aquel lugar, solo quería estar lejos de aquel malvado ser, era cierto todo aquello que le había contado, de alguna forma una parte de el lo sabia, pero quería negarlo. Corrió tanto como sus piernas le dejaban. ¿A donde iría? Siendo hijo de nadie, no tenía lugar a donde ir, no podía buscar el refugio de un hogar, los brazos de una madre, el consuelo de un abuelo, la comprensión de un padre.

Cuando por fin dejo de correr observo el lugar al que le habían llevado sus pasos. El gran palacio de los viejos. El hogar de los sabios, el palacio desde el que se reinaba a partir la muerte del último emperador, Deep Blue.

Entro decidido a aceptar el pasado, a saber la verdad y aceptar el destino, no importando que tan duro o cruel le pareciese él lo cumpliría, cumpliría las promesas de su abuelo, no por el respeto que le tenia, sino, con tal de reclamar la sangre que un día se derramo sin misericordia alguna.

* * *

**_Ok, ok, lo admito le di un pasado dramático a Kisshu pero es que son justamente los pasados dramáticos lo que hacen aun mas interesantes a los chicos. Kisshu por si solo ya es un bambino de lo más interesante así que solo le agregue un par de cosas y Vuala!!! aquí tenemos al Kisshu de siempre pero con un pasado enterrado que ni siquiera el sabia que tenia. Hay me fascina este personaje, bueno basta de elogios hacia Kisshu, hablemos un poco acerca de las dos tías raras que aparecieron en la historia, Shinku y Hiroshi son dos personajes absolutamente mios, ellas si me pertenecen, espero que les agraden al igual que la historia bueno…creo que ya me extendí mucho, así que solo hace falta decir algo…_**

**_Gracias por leer._**

**_Ah y manden sus reviews….no es que me interesen mucho los dichosos reviews pero… POR FAVOR MANDEN UNO DE UNA VEZ. Ok chao siguiente capitulo el jueves. _**

**_Posdata:_**

**_El nombre de Shinku significa Perla en japonés, mientras que el de Hiroshi significa estrella de la muerte._**


	4. Tiempo y Espacio

_Iataaaaaa n.n un review al fin._

_Bueno aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, este esta un poco raro pues en el se narran tres sucesos en tres partes diferentes del universo pero que suceden casi en los mismos instantes. . Mejor lean n.n_

_Ok pero antes de eso… aquí les dejo un resumen de los capítulos anteriores._

_Ichigo con motivos de un intercambio escolar viaja a Oxnard California, un pequeño pueblito de América donde es alojada en una pintoresca y rica casa, Ichigo tendrá que lidiar con acostumbrarse a su nuevo hogar y con su caprichosa, engreída y prepotente anfitriona._

_Mientras tanto Kisshu se prepara para conocer y aceptar su pasado ¿Qué tan malo será? Nadie lo sabe._

_¿Lograra Ichigo acostumbrarse? ¿Kisshu lograra cumplir su venganza? Y lo mas importante de esto ¿Qué relación tiene todo esto?_

_Bueno con respecto a Aoyama y Deep Blue…Bueno desgraciadamente Aoyama sigue vivo u.u pero como en la ultima batalla derroto a Deep Blue –por así decirlo logro vencer esa parte mala de el n.n etooo- Para el punto de vista de los aliens, Deep Blue no existe más, murió y solo hay dos culpables en esto. Kisshu y Aoyama. Bueno y si queremos mas culpables –por que no- también podríamos incluir a las Mews._

_Gracias Noriko por el review n.n_

* * *

**Tiempo, lugares y espacios.**

**Capitulo 3 **

**Oxnard California Estados unidos de América**

La noche ya había caído sobre la ciudad entera, hacia frió y a pesar de que no había luna llena, el cielo estaba un tanto iluminado. Ichigo no podía dormir, no era que se sintiera incomoda en su nuevo hogar, sino qué, por más que lo intentaba, no lograba dejar de pensar en aquellas personas que había tenido que dejar al otro lado del mundo con tal de proteger al ser que ella mas amaba y que sin embargo era de la única persona a la que jamás lograría proteger del todo. Suspiro. La nostalgia había echo efecto en ella desde que se subió al coche de sus padres aquél día. Volvió a suspirar. Quería regresar, regresar a Tokio su hogar ¿pero cómo? Ordenes eran ordenes y no pensaba desobedecerlas si con esto ponía en peligro a Aoyama. Ella había prometido irse del continente asiático con tal de que aquellos agentes ayudasen a Aoyama.

Había sido su idea, y ahora que lo lamentaba, no quería ni recordarlo.

Seguramente, nadie piensa ahora en mí, seguramente aquella chica o chico ya se ha convertido en el amigo de mis amigos y seguramente Aoyama… -sus pensamientos se cortaron al instante, el simple hecho de pensar en ello le dolía. – seguramente el... ya a encontrado lo que tanto deseaba, tal vez ahora este en Inglaterra, con su padre, con una bonita casa, un nuevo colegio y tal vez nuevos amigos y una nueva novia… tal vez haya logrado ser feliz, o tal vez esté igual de solo, tal vez esté tan triste y solitario, tal vez esté solo como yo…

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, robándole un suspiro entrecortado, cero sus ojos solo un poco buscando en su mente la silueta de aquel a quien extrañaba, mas sin embargo el cansancio y el sueño le ganaron y absorta en sus pensamientos se durmió.

**2:50 p.m. Tokio**

Era tarde en Tokio y ya empezaba a sentirse una pequeña oleada de frió.

En el café todo parecía de lo más tranquilo, nada había cambiado, el mismo tapiz rosa, los mismos asientos, la misma comida. Todo seguía igual excepto las meseras.

En el café ya no trabajaban las Mews sino que ahora trabajaban personas normales.

La única que había decidido quedarse fue Lettuce, las otras tenían cosas mas importantes que hacer, Zakuro convertirse en la mejor modelo y actriz, Mint seguir con el ballet y sus estudios, Pudding cuidar de sus hermanitos, Ichigo salir con su novio Aoyama y ser una chica "normal" y Keiichiro seguir con sus investigaciones.

Ryo quería seguirlo en un principio, pero este, le dijo que seria mejor que se quedara en Tokio por si había informes nuevos acerca de amenazas al planeta o algo por el estilo.

A Ryo le parecía un desperdicio de tiempo, pues desde la ultima batalla no había, ni sucedería nada extraño, o al menos el así lo creía. Ryo tenia la idea de que todo aquello era un pretexto de Keiichiro para deshacerse de él y quedarse total mente solo con su nueva y antigua novia Nishina. Mientras tanto Lettuce veía allí una gran oportunidad para acercarse más a Ryo.

-... Ryo? –Lettuce inquirió un tanto preocupada

-¿si?- Respondió éste, quien se encontraba jugando distraídamente con la calculadora de la caja registradora.

-tal vez debas llamarle a Ichigo

-¿quien yo?

-Pues… si, creo es que últimamente te e visto un tanto preocupado... Si tu o deseas, podría conseguirte el teléfono celular de Ichigo

- No gracias, me costaría una fortuna llamarle a esa tonta si es que de verdad esta en América. Gracias por preocuparte… pero no es eso, aunque si tu quieres llamarle adelante no me importa mucho que digamos… lo que sucede es que antes de irse me amenazo, me dijo que no le llamara a menos de ser una verdadera emergencia.

-Entonces deberías de llamarla- Menciono Lettuce mientras observaba fijamente a Ryo quien se encontraba cobrando en la caja. Lettuce estaba justo al lado de él y le veía realmente divertida.

-¿Por qué? –Menciono el chico entregando el cambio a una clienta.

-por que cada ves estas mas despistado, si sigues así terminaremos quebrando, ese no es un billete de 1.000 yenes, ese es un billete de 10. 000 yenes, podrías poner mas atención al cambio- Menciono mientras Ryo muy enojado corregía su error.

-¿listo?

-Si, ahora, El pastel de mango que ella compro, no es de 1.000 yenes es de 500, perdónanos amiga, -Volvió a corregir Lettuce haciendo que su compañero, del enojo pasara a la vergüenza al tener que reparar una vez mas su error.

-¿hay algún otro error? ¿O es que acaso el pastel de mango ya no cuesta lo mismo?

-No, al parecer no, a propósito de pasteles, ¿Dónde esta el pastel de kiwi que se estaba horneando?

-creí que lo habías sacado del horno

-yo no e sacado ningún pastel del horno…

Inmediatamente ambos corrieron rumbo a la cocina con la intención de sacar el pastel que debía ser sacado hace ya media hora, pero al entrar a esta se toparon con una jovencita de aproximadamente 13 años que llevaba en las manos un hermoso pastel blanco con adornos rosas y verdes.

- ¡Todo esta bien!! Yo me encargue de sacarlo, deberían de dejar de ser tan descuidados.-les regaño esta.

-arigato Zahori-chan

-Lettuce deja de llamarme Zahori-chan, no me gusta que desperdicien mi nombre de esa forma, y tu – menciono refiriéndose al güero que la observaba detenidamente- no te quedes hay parado mirándome, si te gusto no es mi culpa, ve a atender la caja. Lettuce ayúdame con la mesa 3. –Lettuce y Ryo inmediatamente tomaron sus puestos, Zahori, era una chica nueva, una simple mesera que se creía la jefa de todos, era como una Mint trabajadora, pero peor.

Zahori era una chica Ruso Japonesa, su padre tenia orígenes japoneses y su madre orígenes rusos, ambos se encontraban separados por causas de trabajo, por lo que Zahori, pasaba toda su tiempo con su madre, una gran modelo, actriz y diseñadora, ellas vivían solas en Sydney, pero al llegar las vacaciones, ella se mudaba a Japón con su padre. Por azares del destino, ese verano su padre había viajado a Francia y no pudiendo cuidar de su hija, la dejo en manos de un amigo muy confiable, quien a su vez la había dejado al cuidado de Ryo pues el tenia que salir a Inglaterra. Keiichiro creyó que su querido amigo podría hacerse cargo de ella. Pero mas bien ella se hacia cargo de Ryo

Zahori, era alta, delgada y muy bonita, poseía unos grandes ojos café claro con tonos miel, su cabello era rubio y lacio, lo traía por lo general en una graciosa coleta o suelto, con un corte un poco raro en forma V, el pelo de las orillas lo tenia hasta la altura de las orejas, pero la parte de atrás lo tenia hasta la mitad de la espalda. Tenía una cara realmente bella, parecía alguna actriz de Hollywood, pues en toda ella no había una sola imperfección. Sabia actuar perfectamente bien, lo había aprendido de su hermano mayor y este a su ves de su madre, su vos no era la mas dulce pero sabia hacerse oír, y lo que mejor se le daba era mandar a los otros y reprenderles sus errores.

Zahori, al husmear el café había encontrado los antiguos trajes de las mews cuando trabajaban hay, así que convenció a Lettuce y a Ryo que de que se volviesen a usar, argumento que eso atraería clientela y una vez logrado su objetivo exigió que se le hiciesen uno a la medida. Por lo que ella ahora porta con todo orgullo uno en color amarillo, que si se ponía ante la luz casi podía arruinar la pupila.

Ryo y Lettuce le hicieron caso como de costumbre, los tres regresaron al trabajo y el café quedo relativamente tranquilo y en silencio salvo por los murmullos de los clientes, pero no obstante el silencio era algo que en dicho café no se conocía, no había pasado ni medio minuto cuando Zahori volvía a gritar.

-¡TELEFONOOOOO!!!! –Zahori grito a todo pulmón, ella realmente detestaba el sonido del teléfono- Ryo contesta ese teléfono o cállalo, molesta a los clientes

-En realidad son tus gritos son los que molestan… ¿Si bueno? Café Mew a sus órdenes… -Contesto Ryo por el teléfono- Keiichiro que alegría me da oírte... ¿Que cosa?... ¿Abajo?... ¿pero para que?... ya te dije que no va a suceder nada... Seguramente es un... No creo que esa información sea real no tiene fundamentos… Pero eso no significa nada... Esta bien iré a revisar el laboratorio aunque no creo en nada de lo que me dices... Ok espero tu llamada… si ella esta bien… esta bien descuida yo me encargo.

Ryo colgó el teléfono, algo iba mal.

-¿Malas noticias? ¿Keiichiro esta bien? –Pregunto Lettuce al ver la palidez y el silencio sepulcral de su compañero.

- Necesito la llave del laboratorio.

-¿Que sucede? ¿Keiichiro…?

-No, él se encuentra bien, es solo que… el cree estamos bajo amenaza.

**_10:10 pm Londres_**

- ¿Que te dijo? – Nishina

- Nada, no creyó nada de lo que le dije- Keiichiro - La verdad es que yo tampoco creo nada de esto, párese tan… irreal.

-¿Que cosa? ¿Que de repente alguien te llame de la nada con información de procedencia dudosa? o ¿El echo de que una nueva fuerza amenace el planeta?- respondió Nishina con una sonrisa divertida

- Creo que ambas – Keiichiro contesto sin mucho animo

- Descuida esperaremos que solo sea una simple broma – Nishina

-¿Pero? ¿Y si es verdad? – Keiichiro

- Si es así ya veremos que hacer – Nishina respondió muy calmada y con una sonrisa tranquilizarte agrego –Pero por lo pronto no te preocupes, Que descanses –dijo saliendo de la sala en que se encontraban

- Igualmente – Keiichiro.

Nishina y Keiichiro ahora eran novios una ves mas, al parecer era Nishina quien se lo había pedido a Keiichiro y por mas extraño que aquello pareciese Keiichiro había aceptado, ahora ambos viajaban a varias partes de Asia y Europa con tal de investigar ciertos fenómenos que a Nishina le interesaban.

**Nube de Magallanes, décimo quinto sistema solar, planeta Dzumbark Shiai**

Las 18 paredes le rodeaban, se encontraba en el centro de aquella gran sala, ya no había vuelta atrás, una vez que te enfrentabas a los sabios, una ves que entrabas a "la gran estancia" ya no había salida ya no podías arrepentirte, debías cumplir la voluntad de los sabios no importase cual fuere. Una ves que solicitabas una audiencia con ellos significaba que te estabas entregando como su instrumento. Solicitarles algo era tu condena, presentarte ante ellos podía significar tu muerte.

Los sabios eran viejos eruditos que se hacían llamar "la única justicia" se decían ser hijos de reyes antiguos, los hermanos perdidos de la familia real, elegidos por el pueblo y sus dioses para gobernar todo en la gran comarca, o mejor dicho para gobernarlo todo en el planeta.

Eran 18 ancianos en total, tal ves tuviesen 150 años los mas jóvenes y 370 los mas viejos, nadie los sabia, lo único que se conocía de aquellos viejos eruditos era que se habían proclamado a si mismos como el poder absoluto tan solo unos meses mas tarde de la muerte de los últimos reyes.

Ahora, Kisshu se encontraba en medio de aquellos ancianos, dispuesto a oír qué ordenes le darían éstos. Kisshu había ido con un solo objetivo, cobrar justicia. En su corazón había miles de sentimientos que le ahogaban, odio, repugnancia, justicia, venganza.

-Kisshu Souxume, hijo de Konaku, nieto de _Kyonychtrin-krin-tamnel,_ descendiente directo de Kionich, octavo hijo de los reyes _Tsurai Lunue y Artzul Deep. ¿Que necesitas con tanta urgencia que te has atrevido a irrumpir en la gran estancia?_

**-Deseo completar aquello que mi abuelo dejo incompleto, deseo ser el instrumento de vuestra justicia.**

_-Típico de un Kionich- susurro uno _

_-Valientes como leones…_

_-Pero siempre ocultándose como ratones._

_-Vienen cada que el agua los ahoga…_

_-Suplicando un poco de clemencia…_

_-Prometiendo cosas heroicas…_

_-Y cuando no pueden cumplirlas… _

_-Huyen como cucarachas._

_-¿Qué deseas exactamente? – volvió a susurrar el primero _

**-Una nave y vuestro permiso.**

_-¿Tripulantes los tienes?_

**-Si, Mis antiguos compañeros. Deseo a Pai y a Taruto como compañía**

_-Unos plebeyos…_

_-Muy bien entrenados por cierto _

_-Pero no dejan de ser inferiores…_

_-Dejad que las ratas anden con los de su especie. _

_-Después de todo la familia Kionich se convirtió en familia de ratas desde hace tres generaciones._

_-Nosotros les podemos ofrecer todo a las ratas, pero… ¿ellas que nos ofrecen a nosotros?_

**-¿Que piden sus majestades?**

_-¿Nosotros? ¿Qué ganamos con pedirte si solo eres una rata? No hay nada que nos puedas ofrecer, todo lo tenemos y lo que no, lo conseguimos. Para ello no necesitamos de vos. _

_-Por otro lado… Hay algo que solo tu poses…_

_-De echo, es lo único que tiene… _

**-Decidme que necesitáis de mi y os lo daré, yo solo pido que vosotros cumplan mi petición.**

_-Nosotros cumpliremos tu capricho al pie de la letra, tendrás nuestro apoyo en todo cuanto se refiera. _

_-Pero tu debes dar algo a cambio…_

**- Seré vuestros ojos, seré vuestra boca, seré vuestros oídos, seré su instrumento si vosotros cumplen su parte. Sea lo que sea estoy dispuesto a dar con tal de acabar con la sangre enemiga.**

_-Lo que nosotros pedimos es…_

_-Tu vida_

**- En ese caso, tenemos un trato. Acepto**

**_5:30am California_**

Los párpados le pesaban y sentía que en cualquier momento se dormiría pero aun así sus ojos luchaban por mantenerse abiertos aun a pesar de que ella deseaba dormir, de repente se escucho un pequeño ruido en la parte de afuera de su balcón, puso atención, el ruido se repitió un poco mas débil y a través de las blancas cortinas del balcón se pudo observar una rápida sombra.

Su corazón comenzó a latir rápido, a pesar que no estaba asustada, mas bien era la curiosidad de saber que era eso, con unos pasos indecisos se levanto de su cama y se dirigió hacia el balcón, al no observar nada decidió salir a vigilar que todo siguiera en orden, la noche estaba oscura pero aun así se podía distinguir las sombras, Ichigo estaba apunto de regresar a su cama cuando en el ultimo balcón de su lado derecho algo llamo su atención.

Era la silueta de un chico delgado y no muy alto, estaba sentado sobre el filo del balcón y daba la impresión que en cualquier momento se caería, Ichigo lo veía de perfil y a pesar de no estar muy cerca de este y de la falta de luz ella alcanzaba a ver sus facciones, noto que era de piel blanca y que sus cabellos eran de un extraño color rojizo naranja de repente sus ojos voltearon y por una fracción de segundos se encontraron con los de ella, esta se sorprendió por la intensidad de estos, se sentía hipnotizada, perdida en esos ojos color ámbar sentía que llevaba años perdida en ellos pero sin embargo solo duro una fracción de segundo aquel encuentro y ahora… se encontraba frente a la oscuridad de su cuatro. Respiro hondo pues sentía que no había respirado en milenios, observo sus manos temblorosas y comprobando que solo había sido un sueño volteo buscando la alarma despertador - las 5:31 am aun es tarde- se dijo así misma regresando a la cama para intentar volver a dormir, totalmente convencida de que _tan solo había sido un sueño._

* * *

n///n _muchas gracias por el review n.n Arigatou Gozaimas._

_Yupiii Un review n.n ok, ok, parezco niña chiquita a la que le acaban de dar un dulce. Jajajajaja._

_Bueno pues espero que les haya agradado el capitulo, etoo…. u.u 0 comentarios. En fin el conejo del reloj se me acaba de escapar de las manos . -mugre conejo te atrapare- asi que me despido súper híper rápido. Siguiente capitulo el lunes. Waaaa no es por nada pero… les recomiendo el que sigue._

_Hoy no les pido review- aleluya-_


	5. Un ligero problema

**_Yaaa llegueeeeee_**

**_n.n Ah que fin de semana… n.n por fin pude conseguir todos los mangas de Fruits Basket… Haaaa que ternura de historia, no pude dejar de llorar. En fin… Regresando a esta historia…_**

**_Muchas gracias por el review Noriko. Es reconfortante el saber que alguien le tu historia _**

**_Bueno creo que ya llore mucho por este día así que mejor les recomiendo que dejen de leer mis comentarios y se vallan directo a la historia. Espero que les agrade el capitulo n.n_**

* * *

**_Capitulo 4_**

**_Un ligero problema._**

El sol iluminaba todo aquel amplio jardín, Los árboles se movían lentamente con el viento y los aromas de las flores le llegaban suaves y deliciosos, todo era agradable, todo estaba tan tranquilo que ella deseaba quedarse así por siempre. Ichigo se encontraba sentada en el pasto justo debajo de un gran cerezo, y a su lado se encontraba aquel ser tan preciado para ella, Aoyama, quien le sonreía con aquella dulce sonrisa que a Ichigo tanto gustaba.

-Pensé que jamás volveríamos a estar así-Comenzó a decir Ichigo – Después de todo lo que nos a pasado… estar separados me parecía tan doloroso que creí que moriría… yo… te amo Aoyama…

-Ichigo… Si no fueses tan gorda y floja me caerías bien. Estas echa un espárrago pero un elefante pesa menos que tu.

-¿Disculpa?

-Ichigo Vamos muévete se nos hará tarde- Aoyama contesto una ves mas, su voz sonaba rara un poco afeminada pero extrañamente sus labios no se movían. Poco a poco los olores de las flores se fueron transformando en otros más comunes, mermelada, pan quemado y perfume de rosas y nardos. Las imágenes empezaron a desvanecerse como si se derritiesen, convirtiéndose todo en una masa blanca y amarilla. Una vez más aquella extraña voz femenina le grito.

-Muévete. Es desesperante tener una compañera de cuarto tan floja como tu…

_¿Compañera de cuarto?_ Ichigo se encontraba desconcertada pero por fin empezaba a comprender aquella situación… _He sido raptada por un montón de duendecillos y ahora mismo estoy siendo victima de sus experimentos alucinógenos. _Repentinamente alguien o algo le empujo haciéndole caer de la cama. Ichigo sobresaltada se levanto del suelo de un salto pero las sabanas enredadas en los pies le hicieron caer una vez más.

-Vaya por fin te levantas ¿no es así? Empezaba a preocuparme… pensé que tal ves habías muerto por la noche – Una joven de cabellos negros y ojos verdes le observaba cuidadosamente.

-¿Dónde están los duendecillos? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quien eres?

-Ahhh… así que tienes memoria a corto plazo, bien permíteme aclarar tus dudas, los duendecillos están en tu cabeza, Estas en Los estados Unidos de América, Oxnard California para ser mas precisa, y yo… soy tu peor pesadilla. Ahora levántate.

-¿Qué hago aquí?

-Es lo mismo que a mí me gustaría saber.

-No molestes – dijo Ichigo aventando una almohada a su interlocutora- ya, enserio ¿donde estoy?

-Ya te lo dije. Levántate o se nos hará tarde.

-¿Tarde?

-Si, para la escuela, llegaremos tarde si no te levantas en este momento.

-Oh creo que ya comprendo. Entonces no fue un sueño, de verdad me mude a América. En ese caso los duendecillos si eran reales. –Menciono esto ultimo mientras observaba a Jennifer.

-¿Duendecillos?

-Ejem… olvídalo.

-No se que sea lo que hay en tu cabeza pero sea lo que sea desecha esa idea. Por otra parte debes de apresurarte vamos retrasadas. Sobre la mesita de noche hay un uniforme nuevo para ti y un maletín con todas las cosas necesarias para la escuela, al igual que una credencial de la escuela.

-Wow ¿Quién pago todo esto?

-No tengo idea yo simplemente tengo el deber de atenderte en mi cuarto y entregarte las cosas que te son enviadas. Tal ves fueron tus padres.

-No, lo dudo mucho.

-Sea lo que sea date prisa- Jennifer le dijo mientras señalaba la puerta del baño. Ichigo tomo aquel uniforme y se apresuro a arreglarse.

Al cabo de 10 minutos Ichigo salió del baño con el uniforme puesto. Este era muy elegante y echo con materiales sumamente finos. Consistía en una blusa blanca de manga corta echa con un material parecido a la seda, esta poseía en el lado derecho un escudo en colores dorado, negro y verde donde se podía leer las iníciales de la escuela y el nombre de Ichigo; una falda negra hasta tres dedos arriba de la rodilla y con hebillas a la cintura del lado derecho, esta estaba echa de un material muy brilloso y atractivo y por si fuese poco el uniforme iba acompañado de un chaleco muy moderno de la misma tela y color que la falda. En el cuello de la blusa se amarraba un moño de seda en color vino. Los zapatos eran de charol negro y las medias eran negras al igual que casi todo. Ichigo estaba maravillada con aquel uniforme pues este estaba diseñado de tal manera que se veía aun mas alta y mas delgada de lo que era en realidad.

Al salir se topó con la mirada inquisitiva de Jennifer la cual la observaba desdeñosamente. Era una mirada fría y devastadora era como si desease encontrar algún defecto en ella, alguna culpa o algún defecto. Era como si estuviese buscando una razón para odiarle. Sus verdes y fríos ojos le recorrían una y otra vez, de arriba debajo de un lado a otro, eran unos ojos tan vivaces y escudriñadores que daba escalofríos el toparse con ellos. Su rostro de piedra por fin se movió en una ligera y muy débil sonrisa. Aparto la vista de la pelirroja y salió de aquel cuarto.

Ichigo desconcertada por aquellas acciones, tomo su maletín y saliendo de la habitación bajo las escaleras en busca de Jennifer. Quería saber que era lo que aquella chica traía entre manos.

La busco una y otra vez por el primer piso pero no le encontró, subió las escaleras, solo hasta el segundo piso, una pequeña canción le llamo la atención, se oía débil pero clara, Era una nota alegre aunque lenta, una melodía suave y tierna. Intento aguzar el oído y seguir aquella nota, quería encontrar las manos que tocaban aquel piano, empezó a caminar por el pasillo poniendo atención al pasar poco cada puerta, pronto la canción se transformo en algo rápido y más vivas, perdió un poco la dulzura, pero solo para mezclarse un poco de locura, la nota fue creciendo más y más, y de pronto la música ceso. Jennifer salió por una de aquellas puertas justo en ese momento.

-¿Que haces? Se nos hará tarde- Le reclamo la pelinegra en cuanto estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca para no alzar la voz.

Jennifer tomo del brazo a Ichigo y con paso apresurado le obligo a bajar las escaleras casi a punto de caerse. Ya abajo les esperaba Margaret.

-Malas noticias. –Se quejo en cuanto las miro

-¿Y ahora que?

-El camión se acaba de ir.- Declaro Margaret mientras observaba a Ichigo como si esta tuviese la culpa.- Tendremos que ir caminando

- Creí que las chicas ricas iban a sus escuelas en limusina – Susurro Ichigo entre dientes un tanto apenada – No se por que me siento culpable

-por que tu eres la culpable, y si, se supone que las chicas ricas se van en limusina a la escuela, pero… nosotros lamentablemente no tenemos limusina… Bueno tenemos Humers, un Mercedes Guardián, dos volvos y un Ferrari pero ninguna limusina.

- La limusina la vendimos el año pasado

-¿¡Que!?

-Solo bromeábamos, no tenemos limusinas ni autos lujosos, solo tenemos un Mercedes y un bonito volvo amarillo.

-Mi padre solo podía tomar el metro para llegar al trabajo.

-Es una lastima –se lamento Jennifer con un ligero suspiro

-Si, debía de caminar bastante para llegar a la estación

-Eso no, no me importa lo que haga o no haga tu padre… sin ofender,-Replico Jennifer quien parecía enfadada - pero si me preocupa que ahora tendremos que caminar hasta la escuela. No hay forma en que…

-No, él esta castigado y no debe salir de su habitación, nosotras podemos caminar Jennifer.

-Yo no puedo –Reclamo cortante y con un tono desafiante en su voz.

-Medio kilómetro no te hará mal, No esta tan lejos.

-Disculpen pero… ¿de que hablan? ¿Quién podría llevarnos? – interrumpió Ichigo quien no entendía en absoluto de lo que hablaban.

-Nadie solo olvídalo y vayámonos, se nos hará tarde. –Margaret empezó a caminar decidida mientras Jennifer se quedaba en el mismo lugar inmóvil. Después de meditarlo un poco Jennifer siguió a Margaret dejando a Ichigo hasta atrás. Esta al salir y regresar la vista a la casa para cerrar la puerta de rejas se dio cuenta de que alguien las observaba desde el ventanal mas grande del segundo piso. Aquel joven parecía no mirarla a ella, sino a alguien más, busco con la vista a quien el joven miraba y se topo con Jennifer, Ichigo volvió a observar a aquella silueta, esta vez era a ella a quien miraba, por un instante creyó haber sentido como sus miradas se cruzaban y a pesar de la distancia creyó reconocer aquellos ojos. La silueta desapareció tras las gruesas cortinas, y en seguida volvió a oírse la suave música, esta vez un poco más triste y pesada, esta vez era una canción lenta y agradable aunque muy melancólica.

El resto del día pasó de lo mas normal, Ichigo fue la novedad de su clase, todos la colmaban de atenciones y tontas preguntas, Ichigo no hacia mas que contestar tonterías y reírse de cualquier cosa, que mas se podía esperar de ella, después de todo era Ichigo.

Su nueva escuela le fascinaba, estaba llena de elegancia y opulencia. Aquel instituto estaba separado en tres edificios diferentes, uno para secundaria, otro para preparatoria y un tercero para universidad, los tres edificios estaban rodeados por bellos jardines y en la parte trasera se podían encontrar algunas chanchas para distintos deportes. Había tres canchas para tenis, una de base ball, una para foot ball americano y otra para foot ball soccer, las canchas de básquet ball y voley ball se encontraban dentro de los edificios, y la alberca tenia su propio edificio aparte, un tanto alejada de todo.

La escuela parecía tener hasta las cosas menos indispensables, desde cafeterías lujosas y baños modernos así como toda una planta para la biblioteca que nadie visitaba, como pequeños cibers y clubes, e inclusive había salas de maestros y salas reservadas para algunos alumnos.

Ichigo jamás había pisado escuela más lujosa que aquella.

-¿Y dime que te parece esta escuela Ichi? – Le pregunto una chica de rizos castaños hasta los hombros y ojos azules como el mar

-Me parece maravillosa, simplemente grandiosa, no creo poder recorrerla en todo este mes. Declaro Ichigo sorprendida mientras la contemplaba desde una ventana del salón.

-Ja y te apuesto que no lo harás.-Concreto Valery

-Valery, si Ichigo quisiese podría recorrer esta escuela en una sola hora, el tiempo en recorrerla no me preocupa, lo que me preocupa es que se pierda. –Sentencio Jennifer

-¡Si es cierto es que es tan grande! –Ichigo no presto atención al mal humor de su compañera, estaba muy ocupada admirando aquella escuela como para ponerle atención a los berrinches de Jennifer

-¡Y tu tan torpe!

-Oh vamos Jenn…

-Déjala Ichigo, esta amargada solo por que Daniel no esta aquí, haber si así aprende a no meterlo en problemas.- Le acuso Valery con una nota de reproche y rencor. Causando la interrogativa de Ichigo, quien no comprendía del todo aquella acusación.

-¿Quién?

- ¿No los as presentado aun? Que falta de cortesía no presentar a la familia desde el primer día. Daniel es su primo…

-No es nadie,- Interrumpió Jennifer a Valery, para luego excusarse de una forma tajante y orgullosa.- No tengo por que presentarle a los habitantes de esa casa, si ellos quieren conocerla que la busquen, si ella desea conóceles que también los busque, yo no pienso mover ni un solo dedo. Aparte las relaciones familiares de mi casa no son de tu incumbencia Valery.

-Vamos Ichi te mostrare todo este edificio así no te perderás, deja a esa malhumorada ahí donde esta, tu no tienes culpa alguna de que sea una amargada.

-Esto… yo…

-Adelante Ichigo ve con ella yo prefiero quedarme aquí sentada. – Jennifer le miro amablemente como si realmente quisiese que Ichigo acompañase a Valery.

-Está bien, no tardo solo daremos una pequeña vuelta ¿cierto?

- Algo así, tu diviértete – Jennifer se quedo sumida en un libro cualquiera, no le agradaba leer, pero no deseaba ver como su única y nueva amiga se iba con la persona que mas le desagradaba en toda la escuela.

Ichigo quedo aun mas fascinada que antes, y pronto se le olvido que había dejado a su malhumorada compañera de cuarto sola y enojada en aquel salón. Aquel nuevo lugar le fascinaba, sus jardines eran asombrosos y elegantes como todo.

-Ichigo, ¿que te parecen los Goldschmidth?, ¿te han hecho algo?

-¿Disculpa? – Ichigo iba distraída pero aquello si que llamo su atención ¿Qué si le habían echo algo?

-Olvídalo… solo… olvídalo

-¿Quiénes son los Goldschmidth?

-Los Goldschmidth son la familia con que te estas quedando, pensé que eran familiares o algo así

-¿familiares? No, te equivocas, no los conozco, solo me estoy quedando en su casa como estudiante de intercambio.

-Si eso si sabia, es solo que me parece raro que… ¿Jamás as oído acerca de esa familia?

-Vengo de Japón, no se nada acerca de familias americanas ni Europeas, creo que ni siquiera se lo suficiente acerca de las familias importantes de mi país ¿Por qué?

-Bueno… es solo que… veras… La familia Goldschmidth no acostumbra a aceptar extranjeros en su casa. Por eso creí que tal ves tu eras familiar o algo así de ellos.

-¿Nunca?…-Respondió desconcertada Ichigo- Es decir ¿nunca aceptan extranjeros?

-Solo recuerdo a dos chicos,- Comenzó a explicar Valery aunque con cierta timidez impropia de ella.- Edgardo, me parece, era dos años mayor que nosotras, solo duro medio mes. Después de eso pidió a gritos, literalmente, que le regresaran a su país dijo que no quería seguir conviviendo con dos seres tan repulsivos y grotescos. Tres meses después vino una niña de Argentina, Rebeca, ella era tan solo un año mayor que nosotras. Una noche simplemente decidió regresar a su país, se le veía pálida y enferma, regreso esa misma madrugada a su país, no supimos nada mas de ella, algunos dicen que murió de una rara enfermedad dos meses después. Pero yo no creo eso, no creo que Beca haya muerto. Bien creo que ya es hora que regresemos, las clases están por iniciar.

En el resto del día no volvieron a hablar mas sobre la familia de Jennifer y al finalizar las clases esta invito a Ichigo a pasear por la cuidad. Valery no se acerco más en todo el resto del día ni a Ichigo ni a Jennifer.

La cuidad era un lugar tranquilo, y las tres pudieron pasear libremente, Ichigo Jennifer y Margaret se dedicaron a viajar de tienda en tienda comprando cosas atractivas lujosas e innecesarias que luego olvidarían en algún rincón del guardarropa.

Cuando por fin empezaba a atardecer las tres se sentaron en la primera heladería que encontraron para charlar un poco, pero apenas les entregaron sus respectivos helados, un estruendo brutal hizo temblar todo el lugar dejando en silencio una gran parte de la cuidad.

-¿Margaret? – La quebradiza voz de de Jennifer, a pesar de aquel silencio de ultratumba, apenas si se logro oír. Sus facciones se notaban un poco inquietas y con cierto aire de nerviosismo aunque sin perder la compostura.

- No fue nada, seguro fue un auto que choco. –Le tranquilizo amablemente esta aunque no muy convencida de sus propias palabras.

-¿Margaret que sucede? ¿Qué fue ese ruido?

-No tengo idea Ichigo- Margaret era la que se encontraba mas tranquila de las tres, estaba solo un poco pálida y con sus dorados ojos revisaba de un lado a otro la calle. Ni un solo movimiento, todos estaban atentos al igual que ellas. Impacientes, inquietos, nerviosos, sabían que algo malo sucedía pero… ¿como saber donde? ¿Cómo saber a donde correr?

En menos de medio minuto, las calles se volvieron un caos, la impaciencia término por consumir a las personas, y quienes antes esperaban, ahora corrían despavoridas. Los autos andaban en sentido contrario y las personas se atropellaban unas a otras, todas intentando salir de aquel lugar. Ya se había localizado el problema y era a tan solo una cuadra de donde ellas se encontraban

-Jennifer, Ichigo nos vamos.

-no podremos caminar entre esa multitud Margaret

-Solo buscaremos un lugar seguro. Vamos

Las tres se levantaron con la voz de Margaret. Ichigo no sabia que pensar, ¿seria un ataque terrorista? ¿Algún incendio? ¿Un simple choque?

Cuando por fin salieron de la heladería se dieron cuenta de que todas las personas corrían en un solo sentido. Las tres se internaron, a la corriente de personas, tomadas de la mano para no perderse, pero al cabo de un minuto Jennifer había tropezado con otro chico que corría en sentido contrario. Margaret e Ichigo tuvieron que hacerse a un lado de la acera para que la multitud de personas no se las llevasen. El chico y Jennifer se levantaron inmediatamente, ambos molestos con el otro. La primera reacción de Jennifer fue reclamar e insultar al chico que había tropezado con ella. Era un chico de altura media, bronceado y bien parecido, poseía unos ojos castaño intenso casi a llegar a rojo y un cabello tan negro como ninguno.

- Perdóname, lo lamento - grito el chico mientras intentaba abrirse espacio entre la gente, pero una fuerte mano le tomo por el abrigo evitando que este escapara

-¿Rey? ¿Reymond que haces aquí?- dijo Jennifer al tiempo que lo tomaba por la chamarra

- Larga historia Jennifer - dijo este tratando de escaparse

-¿Tu madre sabe que estas aquí?- dijo Margaret deteniéndolo por el otro brazo.

-Si, no hace falta que le digas… a por cierto Jennifer dile a Daniel que mi madre quiere verlo, a y también a ti, bueno nos vemos lentas – dijo en tono de burla mientras se zafaba.

- No, espera – Jennifer grito tratando de agarrarlo por el brazo pero ni siquiera lo toco esta vez

-¿Adonde creé que va? – Refunfuño Margaret muy confusa – Va directo a la boca del lobo

-¿Quien es? –Pregunto Ichigo aun más confusa

- un compañero de la escuela hoy no fue porque esta suspendido junto con otros chicos – Jennifer menciono tajante aun visiblemente molesta.

- ¿y porque?- Ichigo

- ¿El? Ah por nada, por fugarse de la escuela, destrucción de propiedad privada, robo tu sabes…

- vengan vallamos a ese callejón ahí estaremos a salvo – dijo Margaret cuando por fin alcanzo a ver un pequeño, pero seguro, callejón a no muchos pasos de distancia.

Las dos chicas obedecieron sin renegar ni quejarse. Cualquier cosa era mejor que estar entre la multitud. Cuando por fin estuvieron a salvo Ichigo se dedico a preguntar sin parar.

-Ya te dijimos que no sabemos nada Ichigo, no tengo idea de que sea- Margaret le contesto casi gritando ya harta de tanta pregunta. –Tal ves solo sea un choque.

-Exacto, no es nada Ichigo, no tienes de que preocuparte, tal vez solo sean animales mutantes escapados de algún viejo laboratorio, y vienen a destruir lo que se les ponga en frente – Jennifer respondió con una mueca en el rostro mientras Margaret la miraba plasmada.

-¡Jennifer!

-¿Qué? Es la verdad, un día de estos moriremos ahogados en nuestra propia mentira de "aquí no pasa nada" ni el gobierno ni el estado nos creen, ¿por que ocultarle la verdad a esta extranjera? Dudo mucho que crea alguna palabra de lo que digo. –Exclamo Jennifer roja totalmente de la rabia ahora ella miraba a Margaret quien seguía plasmada sin saber que decir.

-Predacitos… -Susurro Ichigo mas pálida que la nieve

-¿Cómo sabes eso? -Jennifer empezó a calmarse un poco, tal ves la extranjera si le creyese, tal ves había metido la pata.

-Se supone que ya no existían, se supone que ya todos estaban exterminados, creí que _los había exterminado...- _susurro Ichigo sin poder creer lo que oía

- ¿Ichigo? – Jennifer apenas si pudo oír una pequeña parte de aquel murmullo

- Eh… no nada es solo que – un segundo estruendo se oyó e Ichigo se marcho del lugar, sí eso era un predacito, ella lo eliminaría, ya antes había luchado contra eso, y ahora, si no había más remedio… también lo haría.

* * *

**_Ok, ok, tengo que admitirlo, el capitulo debería de estar mas largo u.u solo puse la mitad de este capitulo pero…apoco no esta mas emociónate si (zape para mi)_**

**_Bueno para no dejarlos con la duda sobre el siguiente capitulo solo diré algo: Nuevos personajes yeaaaaa. Por fin un nuevo equipo y nuevos problemas. Algo corto pero es algo._**

**_El siguiente capitulo se titula, Una sombra pintada en rojo._**

**_Raro nombre lo se, ¿que les puedo decir?_**

**_Muchas gracias Noriko una vez mas por los reviews n.n gracias de verdad _**

**_Bueno chao_**

**_Recuerden dejar reviews n.n_**

**_Gracias por leer _**


	6. Una sombra pintada de rojo

_**Arigato por el review Noriko, tienes razón error mio, n.n ups!! **_

_**Bueno pues aquí esta la continuación del capitulo anterior n.n espero que les agrade. **_

* * *

_**Una sombra pintada de rojo.**_

_**Capitulo 5**_

_**TOKIO **_

-Rayos, esto es genial, no abre, no tenemos la llave, maldita sea – Ryo maldijo por enésima vez aquella puerta de hierro al tiempo que le daba un fuerte golpe lastimándose la mano- ¡maldita sea! ¡Mi mano!

Los débiles pasos de Lettuce se oyeron bajar por las escaleras de hierro al lado de otros mas pesados. Ryo levanto la vista solo un poco para poder observar lo que sucedía, era Lettuce quien le miraba desde las escaleras, al lado suyo se encontraba un señor un tanto gordo con una caja de herramientas en las manos.

-¿Lettuce que sucede? ¿Quién es?

-Ryo no lograras abrir esa puerta lastimándote la mano, yo… pensé que tal ves necesitabas ayuda… así que traje a un experto, descuida es confiable.

-¿Un experto?

-Sí, hay que abrir esa puerta y hay que hacerlo rápido, ven dejemos a este señor que haga su trabajo, yo curaré tu mano por mientras, estas sangrando.

Ryo observo su mano, efectivamente estaba sangrando, sonrió un poco y luego regreso la vista hacia la chica que le observaba.

-De acuerdo, me parece bien, las vendas están en la cocina.

Ambos salieron rumbo a la cocina dejando al señor a solas con la puerta. Una vez a solas Lettuce comenzó a vendarle cuidadosamente la mano mientras este se entretenía observando todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor. Pronto sus ojos se quedaron clavados en la débil figura que dulcemente le sostenía su mano herida entre las suyas intentando curarla con una ternura inigualable. Sus verdes cabellos le caían por los hombros en forma de cascada, enmarcando su frágil y esbelta figura. Ryo no podía creer el gran cambio que se había producido en aquella chica en tan solo un año. Un año atrás Lettuce era totalmente tímida, callada reservada, siempre con su larga trenza y sus anteojos ocultando sus bellos ojos. Ahora Lettuce era mas abierta, le agradaba platicar con Ryo y su timidez había desaparecido casi por completo, seguía siendo un tanto callada y reservada, pero ya no en exageración, ahora ese silencio y esa reserva la hacían mas atractiva, mas noble y mas misteriosa. Sus anteojos, aunque pudiese utilizar lentes de contacto, seguía usándolos, decía que eran más cómodos. Así pues los anteojos eran una de sus pertenencias que aun la identificaban y al aparecer eran algo que ella no dejaría de usar aunque Ryo se lo pidiese.

Ryo paso un rato más observándola sin darse cuenta de que ella ya había terminado su trabajo y ahora le miraba un tanto inquieta.

-Ryo… ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te duele?

-Eh… no para nada.

-Estas preocupado ¿cierto? Se que solo quedo yo, pero, es mas que suficiente, se que si es necesario podré afrontar cualquier cosa. Aparte tal ves las chicas quieran ayudar no debe de ser tan difícil.

-No vas a luchar tu sola por que no hay ningún peligro.

-¿Que te dijo Keiichiro específicamente?

-Dijo que había recibido una llamada no identificada en la que le decían que pronto una de sus niñas estaría en peligro. Dijo que el no era el único capas de manipular ADN y que pronto la amenaza regresaría a este planeta.

-¿Una de sus niñas en peligro?

-Si, se refería a ustedes las mews, una de ustedes corre peligro.

-Al parecer no teñíamos muy bien guardado el secreto. ¿Quién pudo haber sabido algo sobre nosotras? Se que no crees en nada de lo que Keiichiro te dijo pero… ¿y si fuese verdad? Yo no me pienso quedar de brazos cruzados mientras sepa que una de mis compañeras corre peligro. No creo que las demás si se queden de brazos cruzados. ¿Quién crees que sea?

- No tengo idea. De todas formas Keiichiro llegara mañana, si realmente hay una amenaza debemos estar preparados. ¿Crees que los aliens hayan regresado?

-Seria mucha su osadía de ser así, venir sin su líder ¿con que fin? Amenos que vengan en una misión suicida yo no los esperaría ver por acá.

-Eh… disculpen… - El señor con las herramientas regreso satisfecho de haber terminado su arduo trabajo- lamento interrumpir pero… su puerta por fin esta abierta

-Ah muchas gracias. De verdad estamos muy agradecidos

-Y yo con ustedes jóvenes… Son 1500 yenes

-¿Queeeee?

-Lo lamento, esa puerta era hierro solidó si hubiese sido un poco mas grande y solida hubiese tenido que usar dinamita. Le aseguro que ni las puertas del cielo, ni las del infierno, ni siquiera las de la Atlántida están tan aseguradas como esa, es decir ¿Qué esconden ahí dentro? ¿Un deposito nuclear?

-Esta bien tome, solo deje de hablar y vallase - Ryo le entrego el dinero aunque de mala gana

- Gracias- El señor tomo el preciado dinero y salió del lugar esperando que sus clientes no se arrepintieran. Al instante Ryo cerró la puerta de un portazo cambiando el letrero de la entrada a "Cerrado temporalmente".

- Bien Lettuce es hora de trabajar.

Una vez en el laboratorio, de dispusieron a prender cada uno de los aparatos, todo el lugar estaba lleno de telarañas pero eso no les importo, tenían que enterarse de aquello de lo que Keiichiro hablaba.

-Ayúdame con estos aparatos conéctalos y préndelos, yo prendo estos.- Ryo le iba indicando a Lettuce todo aunque esta ya supiese bien que hacer, durante medio año se había preparado para trabajar con aquellas maquinas, hoy por fin tenia la oportunidad de ponerlas a trabajar nuevamente.

- Listo, los de esta parte ya están, energía al 99.98% - Lettuce exclamo al revisar todos aquellos artefactos – El ordenador esta totalmente cargado, en unos instantes estará funcionando de forma normal

-¡Conexión!

-Conexión activada, se esta enlazando al satélite, Conexión terminada satisfactoriamente, estamos en la red satelital, podemos obtener ya la información necesaria.

-entra al satélite y pide los informes globales, quiero las imágenes satelitales ahora mismo en esa pantalla.

-Si, todo listo, estamos viendo las imágenes satelitales de todo el planeta tierra en la pantalla.

En la pantalla, tal como había mencionado Lettuce se podía ver un mapa mundial con distintas fotos en miniatura de cada cuidad las cuales se agrandaban dejando ver fotografías de máxima calidad y alta definición sacadas desde el espacio y tiempo real.

-¡Informe!

-Informe: Estado normal, presión atmosférica sobre el nivel del mar 101325 N/m², oxigeno 21% en volumen de la composición de la atmósfera terrestre. La masa de la atmósfera es de 5,1 x 10 18 kg, nitrógeno (78,1%), cantidades de argón (0,93%), dióxido de carbono 0,035%, vapor de agua, neón (0,00182%), helio (0,000524%), kriptón (0,000114%), hidrógeno (0,00005%), ozono (0,00116%), temperatura normal.

-Bien, ¿que mas?

-El estado de la tierra párese ser el normal, fuera de amenaza alguna, no se a detectado objeto peligroso alguno en el espacio, todo esta como debería. ¿Qué hacemos?

-Ya veo, solo era una broma, todo por un tonto bromista, ya puedes apagarla- En el fondo una parte suya realmente deseaba que algo extraño sucediese, añoraba los viejos tiempos y realmente deseaba que algo los volviese juntar a todos, había visto una oportunidad perfecta allí. Pero… todo había sido una farsa, después de todo quien se va a creer ese cuento de que la tierra vuelva a ser amenazada, no había una amenaza, solo era una tonta broma. ¡¿Por que rayos había creído que realmente los aliens vendrían una vez más a intentar conquistar este planeta!?

Se rasco la cabeza y salió de aquel laboratorio dispuesto a dormir un rato.

Lettuce también estaba esperando a que algo sucediese, pero era obvio que nada ocurriría, comenzó por levantarse para apagar los aparatos, estaba por apagar el ordenador, cuando algo capto su atención, un diminuto punto rojo aparecía en la pantalla, para ser mas exactos el parpadeante y diminuto punto se encontraba en lo que anterior mente fuere Hiroshima, Lettuce acerco la toma cada ves mas, hasta comprobar que realmente se trataba de Hiroshima, no solo eso, Nagasaki poseía otro punto igual, ambos parpadeaban con regularidad. Trago un poco de saliva y tras esto clicleo sobre uno de los puntos rojos unos símbolos aparecieron en toda la pantalla

"危険" ki… ken, pe… ligro - susurro una sola palabra, intento creer que interpretaba mal aquellos símbolos, no quería comprender, alejo la toma quedando la imagen de un mapamundi en la pantalla, pronto en distintas ciudades comenzaron a aparecer pequeños puntos rojos, fue entonces cuando por fin reacciono, estábamos bajo amenaza.

_**Oxnard California, Estados Unidos de América **_

Ichigo avanzaba de edificio en edificio sin prestar atención a otra cosa que no fuese sus pensamientos y su objetivo. Sabia que había destruido a los predacitos anterior mente, ellas y sus amigas habían estado en el momento de la muerte del líder de los aliens, sabían que aliens ya no quedaban en la tierra, bueno no al menos la clase de aliens que se pasan pensando en una forma de conquistar la cuidad, el planeta, o la galaxia entera. Por esas razones ella consideraba totalmente improbable la existencia de los predacitos_, solo los aliens sabían fabricarlos. _

Continuo saltando de edificio en edificio, sin preocuparse siquiera en detenerse a transformarse, no había tiempo para intentar ocultar la identidad en un lugar desconocido, así pues se transformo conforme la marcha. Ya había saltado por lo menos una manzana entera cuando, al subir a un edificio de mayor altura se encontró frente a frente con el predacito.

Se trataba de un ser pugnante de un metro noventa, poseía una cola de sirena y una boca llena de puntiagudos colmillos. Le parecía familiar, se parecía un poco a su ultimo predacito, aquel que sus amigas derrotaron a costa de su vida, pero sin embargo no eran idénticos, este era mas grotesco, casi carecía de pelo en la nuca y la cola de sirena no lucia nada bien. No los aliens no construían seres tan grotescos como aquel. No al menos los que ella conocía.

Retocedio un par de pasos, tomo un poco de vuelo y con vos chillona pero segura invoco su arma, un segundo después el predacito había desaparecido desintegrado en cientos de partes luminosas.

Una sonora y melodiosa voz varonil la encontró desprevenida, al pronunciar su nombre, -_Ichigo- _, giro solo un poco la cabeza y de reojo pudo ver en el edificio de atrás la débil silueta de un chico guerreo que la observaba, pronto ya no fue uno sino tres los chicos que le miraban, otros dos habían salido de la nada, un tipo con capa negra y otro mas, un gigante musculoso de cabellos plateados, le observaban.

-¿Pero… de donde? ¿Pero que rayos es esto? ¿Quienes son ustedes?

-No ¿tu mas bien de donde saliste bella doncella? – Le menciono el guerreo mientras le miraba de forma desafiante y juguetona, cada ves mas acercándose a ella, caminado desapareciendo y volviendo a aparecer aun mas cerca, _tele transportándose_.

-¿Quienes o que son? ¿A…aliens?

-Los aliens no existen, y si existiesen yo no seria uno de ellos, yo preferiría ser tu caballero, nosotros somos Américan Can Can y somos los encargados de mantener limpio este lugar de seres despreciablemente repugnantes como el que casi destruyes. Lo siento amiga suerte para la próxima.

-¿Casi? Espera un segundo, yo Si destruí ese predacito. –Menciono molesta Ichigo pero sus palabras no tuvieron sentido pues casi al momento de concluirlas el predacito reapareció.

-¡Sirio, Ophichus (Ophicus), la quimera! – El joven de la capa grito repentinamente y los otros dos desaparecieron antes de que se terminase de pronunciar sus nombres. El predacito o lo que ellos llamaban quimera había vuelto a aparecer y en menos de medio segundo había vuelto a ser tan solo polvo de luz, dejando únicamente una pequeña esfera de luz sólida la cual el de la capa negra se encargo de tomar. Solo les bastó con un par de ágiles movimientos para destruir completamente aquel monstruo.

-¿Alguien puede explicarme que pasa aquí? –Exigió Ichigo muy contrariada, después de observar como los tres acababan con aquel ser. Ellos no le hicieron mucho caso y continuaron hablando entre susurros mientras observaban la esfera de luz y discutían acerca de algo que Ichigo no podía averiguar desde su posición. El chico de la capa negra le entrego la esfera de luz a su compañero mas enano, este la tomo con gran solemnidad para guardarla en un pequeño saquito marrón. Echo esto, los tres voltearon hacia donde se encontraba su visitante, el más enano volvió a caminar hacia donde Ichigo se encontraba, pero el alto lo sostuvo del brazo dejándole el camino libre al de la capa.

-Mi nombre es Rouge Chevalier, puedes llamarme Lynx, y ellos son mis compañeros Ophichus- menciono mientras señalaba al tipo de aproximadamente de 1.87 cm de altura, – y Sirio –dijo refiriéndose al rubio de ojos azul turquesa y estatura relativamente baja - Nosotros somos los encargados de mantener este lugar alejado de seres como el que acabas de presenciar. Bien, espero que eso resuelva tus dudas.

- No, no las resuelve todas pero…

-Pero tendrás que conformarte con ellas, es la única información que yo pienso darte. Y por cierto, no nos llamamos American Can Can, no somos tan ridículos para ponerle un nombrecito tan cursi como ese. –Menciono esto ultimo con una sonrisa sardónica para después darle la espalda y desaparecer junto con sus compañeros. Simplemente se evaporaron en el aire sin dejar rastro alguno, dejando así a Ichigo aun más perpleja que antes.

-¿_Tele transportación?, _eso es imposible, amenos que seas un alien claro esta.

Ichigo se quedo un rato dándole vueltas al asunto y cuando por fin le dolió la cabeza de tanto pensar en lo ocurrido, se dio cuenta que ya era tarde y que probablemente sus anfitrionas estuviesen preocupada por ella. Así pues se dirigió de nueva cuanta al callejón donde las había dejado antes de su extraña huida.

El sol se encontraba casi a punto de esconderse tras las montañas que rodeaban Oxford cuando Ichigo dio la vuelta en el callejón. Ambas seguían ahí, Margaret, recargada en una de las paredes, observaba distraídamente el cielo. Jennifer por otra parte se encontraba parada en la parte más sombría del callejón, sus ojos de obsidiana se encontraban ocultos bajo la sombra que su copete ejercía sobre ellos, su cabellos desordenados le caían por los hombros, y sus manos aferraban fuertemente sus brazos. Lentamente, Jennifer salio de las sombras hasta situarse justo enfrente de la recién llegada, Margaret no pareció advertir nada pues seguía observando el cielo, inmóvil, inexpresiva, pero no tan tiesa y sombría como su compañera.

Ichigo comenzó a disculparse torpemente, pero sus palabras fueron calladas con una gran y fuerte bofetada, no comprendía nada de lo que le sucedía, volteo de reojo sin levantar la cabeza y estuvo a punto de regresarle la misma bofetada a la pelinegra pero algo en ella no andaba bien, el copete ocultaba su rostro, y sus ojos, aunque entre sombras, dejaban ver claramente las grandes lagrimas que estos habían derramado, la cabeza estaba boteada al suelo y al voltear Ichigo para ver lo que esta observaba noto manchas obscuras en este, parecían gotas de lluvia pero esas gotas no venían del cielo sino de los ojos de la pelinegra que estaba ahora temblando casi apenas sin poder detenerse sobre sus débiles pies su mano izquierda abrasaba a la otra como protegiéndose, un aire helado invadió aquel lugar por un instante.

- ¿J…Jen…Jennifer te?...te encuentras?...bien? – susurro ichigo pero acabando de pronunciar esto la pelinegra salió corriendo del lugar.

_-Jennifer_ - fueron las únicas palabras que su prima pronuncio, no se inquieto, no corrió tras ella ni siquiera la volteo a ver, Margaret, su prima solo se dedico a seguir observando aquel cielo anaranjado que cada vez se teñía de un rojo mas fuerte, anunciando así el final de un día. _Ya solo quedaría la noche. Ya solo quedara la oscuridad. _

* * *

U.U No tuve tiempo de describir bien a este extraño trió así que aquí va una descripción mas detallada. n.n

Rouge Chevalier

Es un joven de estatura media, tal ves unos 170 cm, delgado pero con músculos bien formados. Su piel poseía un color arena muy agradable, un poco bronceado. Sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre pero con tonos color chocolate que te dejaban hipnotizada. Los cabellos de este joven son de color negro obscuro con tonos rojizos y lo lleva de forma despeinada y alborotada. Unas pequeñas orejas color marrón obscuro se asoman entre esa melena despeinada. Su traje es al estilo gotico pero con un ligero toque de elegancia, lleva siempre su capa negra y larga hasta el suelo ocultando debajo de esta un pantalón del mismo color lleno de hebillas y una blusa de color rojo sangre con detalles muy estilizados. En la parte de atrás de la capa tiene un pequeño símbolo de una flor de lis con un a espada y un extraño animal enredándolos con una larga cola.

Ophichus

Es el mas alto de todos posee 1.87 cm de altura, es mucho mas musculoso pero no por eso deja de ser delgado. Sus facciones son frías y calculadoras, tiene mal temperamento y es un ser solitario duro y frio, todo esto se puede saber al instante de ver esos ojos tan negros que reflejan todo lo que ve y que pareciesen no emitir sentimiento alguno. Sus cabellos son plateados y lacios, largos hasta los hombros, los lleva peinados hacia los lados enmarcando su rostro de mármol. Pálido frio y duro. Su rostro pose unos ángulos muy marcados y sus labios, delgados y largos se mantienen firmes sin esbozar sonrisa alguna. Leva puesta una extraña bufanda en el cuello y un traje parecido al de los surfeadores en tono negro pero con una tela parecida a las escamas. Su pantalón es parecido a los que se utilizan en Kun-fu holgado y de color blanco con una cinta en color negro pero con bordados en plata.

Sirio

Es un chico enano, de unos 148 cm, escuálido y de facciones picaras. De cabello rubio, tan dorado como el sol o el oro, largo y curveado, llevándolo hacia atrás pero u poco despeinado (como el peinado del príncipe encantador) de esa mata dorada de cabello se distinguían unas puntiagudas y graciosas orejas parecidas a las de los coyotes o zorros. Poseía unos hermosos ojos azul turquesa, una mirada picara llena de sentimientos, una mirada tierna y juguetona a la vez. De piel blanca y facciones alemanas. Llevaba puesta una extraña camiseta color crema con bordados negros y amarillos y con una chaqueta larga hasta las rodillas con detalles amarillos y un short amarillo con negro, que extrañamente combinaba y se veía bien.

Nota: Sirio no es el joven de la ventana.

* * *

Bien espero que les haya agradado el capitulo al igual que estos personajes. Ja jajajaja n.n ya se que tal vez se esperaban una nueva generación de chicas, pero…. Taran tenemos 3 chicos lindos salvando este pequeño pueblito. Ahhhh me fascina este trió pero… ¿acaso solo serán estos jóvenes los héroes de este país? Bueno eso lo averiguaremos en los siguientes capítulos chao.

n.n que tengan un buen fin de semana. n.n

_**Gracias por leer**_


	7. Un solo detalle

_Tokio Mew Mew no me pertenece._

_Lo lamento, no pude actualizar por falta de tiempo. De hecho creo que cada vez tengo menos tiempo así que es probable que ya no actualice dos veces por semana sino una ves por semana. Lo bueno es que para recompensarlo los capítulos son el doble de largos así que prácticamente cuentan por dos capítulos Salió casi la misma. Bueno espero que les agrade este capitulo._

* * *

**_Un solo detalle_**

**_Capitulo 6_**

Los árboles se mecían suavemente de un lado a otro, todos al mismo ritmo, como si siguiesen alguna dulce canción olvidada, como si el viento cantase una tierna canción de cuna, que solo era audible para ellos. Algunos azahares inundaban aquel paisaje con su dulce aroma, algunas flores contribuían con aquel perfume. Todo iba al compás con el aire, todo poseía aquella paz que solo se encuentra en los lugares más remotos de la tierra.

Una débil sombra recorría aquellos caminos, absorta completamente, sumida en su temor, en su absurda tristeza que ni ella misma lograba comprender. Sus pies le dolían de tanto correr, sus pulmones le exigían un poco de aire y su corazón latía como cual tambor rogándole que parara, rogándole que dejase de llorar.

Aquellos negros cabellos se mecían con el aire atrapando una que otra florecilla suspendida en el viento. Y esos verdes ojos ya no observaban por donde andaba atrapada en su mente se hallaba y aunque desease ver, las lagrimas se lo impedían. De pronto una piedrecilla en su camino le hizo tropezar. Callo de rodillas y ahí se mantuvo regando con sus lagrimas aquel suelo inerte que pisaba.

Fue entonces cuando una mano amiga se extendió hacia ella. Observo aquella alargada y blanca mano que le ofrecía ayuda, una ayuda que no había pedido. Negligente se levanto de aquel suelo sin siguiera voltear a ver al dueño de dicha mano, se levanto sin ayuda y en el acto dejo de derramar lagrimas.

Dicho joven no se inmuto ante aquel gesto arrogante, simplemente se contento con ofrecerle su pañuelo para que secase sus lagrimas.

Sin embargo, Jennifer, le volteo a ver al rostro esta vez y al contemplar aquellos ojos miel aparto la mirada y desdeñosamente saco su pañuelo, rechazando una vez más cualquier tipo de ayuda.

-Jennifer, mi hermana y la estudiante de intercambio han estado preocupadas por ti ¿que hiciste? – Menciono el joven con melodiosa y suave voz mientras guardaba su pañuelo.

- No les importa- Contesto tajantemente la joven mientras terminaba de sacudir el polvo de su uniforme.

-Tienes razón no debería de importarnos, mas sin embargo a mi si me importa ¿quieres platicar?

-¿Como me encontraste?

-Fue fácil. Ven, Carl nos espera en el auto.

-Entonces vienes en auto y con chofer.

-Si, ¿no piensas venir?

-No, prefiero caminar

-Entonces le llamare a Carl para que lleve el auto a la casa- Él tomo su celular y marco un par de números, mientras que Jennifer se quedaba admirando cada una de las facciones de él, su abundante mata de cabellos castaños cobrizos, sus ojos ámbar que relucían con el sol, esa piel blanca, y esa nariz perfecta, esa ropa completamente limpia y bien cuidada que denotaba su limpieza y orden, esa figura esbelta y alta, esa sonrisa. De pronto desvió la mirada al darse cuenta que él ya había terminado la llamada y que ahora era él, el que la contemplaba.

-Daniel, ¿por que has venido hasta aquí?

-Porque pensé que tal ves necesitabas ayuda.

-Gracias, pero no era necesario yo puedo cuidarme sola. Lo sabes.

-Regresemos a casa ¿quieres? Es un camino largo desde aquí- opino haciendo caso omiso a la actitud de Jennifer, había pasado casi toda su vida a su lado por lo que ya estaba acostumbrado a sus necedades y desdenes.

-Si. ¿Puedo preguntar algo?

-¿Que es?

-¿Prometes no burlarte o reírte?

-¿Alguna vez lo e echo?

-Bien… Veras en ocasiones hay ciertas imágenes que acosan mi mente. Rostros desconocidos, Caras sin rostro, Imágenes que desaparecen en la oscuridad…

-Pesadillas…

-¿Disculpa?

- Lo que tu tienes posen el nombre de pesadillas, esta bien tenerlas, ¿as intentado tomar leche tibia antes de dormir?

-No soy una bebé- Reclamo con voz potente mientras sus mejillas enrojecían.- Aparte no soy tonta, conozco las pesadillas. Estas son distintas. Cuando duermo tengo pesadillas, eso es lo normal, lo anormal es que aparezcan esas imágenes cuando estoy despierta.

-Bueno… eso cambia un poco la situación, es cierto, nadie tiene pesadillas mientras esta despierta… Olvídalas.

-¿Perdona?

-Si olvídalas, no les prestes atención ignóralas. Eres capas de ello ¿no?

-No tengo idea. – Un sonido seguido de una vibración llamo la atención de ambos.

-No tenia idea que tuvieses dos celulares

-Yo tampoco. Es decir si, desde hace tiempo, es que es necesario para mi trabajo

-¿Trabajo? ¿Sabes trabajar?

-Si, La señora Lansing me ofreció un buen puesto en su negocio.

-Oh ya… ¿de que? ¿De pepenador como su hijo?

-Tengo entendido de que entre Reymond y tu hay muchas diferencias, pero ese no es motivo para que hables así de el. Y no, no es de pepenador, es mucho peor, ahora si me permites me llaman del trabajo.

-Hablas como un adulto. – Gruño Jennifer, pero al ver que esté no se inmutaba, su molestia aumento. -Si adelante contesta. - dijo muy molesta sin dejar de poner atención a la conversación de su primo la cual para su gusto era un tanto extraña e incomprensible, todo lo que oyó fue una dirección mencionada por la persona detrás del teléfono y repetida por Daniel seguido de una expresión nerviosa y un apresurado "enseguida llego" de parte de su primo fue todo lo que entendió.

-¿Que sucede en la avenida Sherman, Daniel?- pregunto la chica cuando esté colgó el celular.

- nada es solo un pedido a esa dirección.

-¿Repartidor? ¿Eres el repartidor del restaurante de la señora Lansing?

-De hecho es una cafetería… un civer café para ser más exactos

-¿Tú? ¿Daniel Goldschmidth trabajando en un civer café? ¿Y que?… ¿acaso los hacen usar trajecitos de meseras? – se burlo a carcajadas si miramiento alguno.

-Jennifer… Aha…. olvídalo.

-No le diré a nadie, ni siquiera a tu padre. Lo prometo.

-Entendido, te debo un almuerzo.

-Solo si es en tu trabajo

-Claro. A donde mas te llevaría, hacemos los mejores frapes y las crepas más exquisitas.

-Presumido.

-Tú no sabes ni siquiera prender la estufa. Nosotros hacemos arte.

-Tú entregas comida a domicilio.

-Tienes razón, Me voy, hay un pedido urgente. ¿Sabes como llegar a la casa?

-Si, Ya no tengo 11 años

-Esta bien me voy, te veo en la cena. Y por cierto no utilizo trajecito de mesera… ni mesero. Adiós Jenn.

-Hasta luego.

-Por cierto Jennifer- dijo parándose en seco mientras le miraba de una forma juguetona- la chica de intercambio a estado muy preocupada por ti y no a dejado de tocar la puerta de tu cuarto pensando que estabas en él, pobrecilla. Es tan torpe ¿cierto? – Menciono con un tono bromista y burlesco para luego despedirse con un gesto y salir corriendo en dirección a la cuidad.

-S, si lo es, a este ritmo ganare la apuesta. – Se menciono Jennifer para si, mientras se imaginaba a su pobre compañera de cuarto, ahí parada frente a la puerta del cuarto, tocando una y otra ves. Algo extraño en esos ojos se podía distinguir, algo tan diminuto pero al fin y al cabo ahí se hallaba. No se podía decir si era una sombra de alegría, o si era una pequeña y débil gota de ternura, pero algo, un sentimiento, estaba aflorando dentro de ella, un ligero destello de felicidad comenzaba a vivir dentro de esos verdes ojos.

**Tokio **

Japón estaba sumido en una total oscuridad, todos descansaban, todos excepto un par de jóvenes que aunque exhaustos aun seguían trabajando, todo parecía indicar que para aquel par la palabra descanso no estaba en su vocabulario. Todo Japón estaba sumido en un silencio y oscuridad indescriptible todo Japón excepto el ya olvidado café del parque de Tokio, el café Mew, que a pesar de que eran las dos de la madrugada aun había luz dentro del comercio.

-¿Ryo ya encontraste algo?- le pregunto la peli verde a su compañero

-No, aun no, aun sigo sin saber mucho sobre los puntos de la pantalla-contesto este mientras se tronaba todos los huesos del cuello y daba un largo sorbo a su café.

-Yo solo e encontrado que eso esta situado en más de 126 naciones

-¿Ya las contaste?

-Si pero no estoy segura durante la ultima hora los puntos han estado apareciendo y desapareciendo sin algún patrón o secuencia. ¿A que crees que se deba?

-Tal vez algo los este alterando. Puedes decirme con exactitud donde se encuentran la mayoría

-Si, están en todo el globo terráqueo hay como dos de ellos en Italia, en Inglaterra hay 1, en china hay 5, en Rusia 1 en México 4, en América del sur 6, en Canadá cero y en estados unidos 7 y en…

-En resumen ¿donde hay más? ¿En que continente?

-En América es donde mas hay. En África y Oceanía son los que tienen menos entre los dos tan solo suman 3

-Entiendo ¿cual es el punto más cercano?

-Están los 6 puntos de china, en Japón solo ay un punto pero debe de estar un poco lejos, o permite, hay un punto muy diminuto en Tokio,

-¿Crees que puedas acceder al satélite y decirme donde esta con exactitud?

-Si, ahora mismo estoy accediendo la clave… El punto mas cercano esta a menos de 20km de distancia

-Wow No pudimos haber pedido algo mejor que un extraño punto en nuestra misma ciudad y no muy lejos de aquí. Mañana mismo iremos a buscarlo a ese punto y a las demás chicas

-Si, pero… ¿no te parece que ya debemos descansar?

-¿Descansar? pero si todavía no obscurece

-Bromeas- Respondió Lettuce muy sorprendida de la distracción de su compañero- Son las dos treinta de la madrugada, si estoy aun aquí es solo porque les mentí a mis padres con que haría un trabajo con unas amigas y me quedaría a dormir en su casa, así que yo digo que es mucho trabajo por hoy, me voy a dormir voy a tomar el cuarto que esta en frente del tuyo ¿te parece?

-Si como gustes con que no te duermas sobre estas maquinas me conformo.

-Tienes razón, tu tampoco deberías de quedarte aquí a dormir sobre las maquinas, mañana tendremos mucho trabajo.

-Descuida aun queda un poco de café- Menciono Ryo mientras mostraba su tasa de café ya casi vacía.

-Ryo esa taza ya no tiene…- Lettuce se interrumpió a si misma, dio un gran suspiro y después de menear la cabeza cambio de tema- Esta bien solo no te desveles mucho, Ya quiero volver a ver a las chicas… Bien, que descanses. - menciono antes de darle un beso en la mejilla provocando que este se sonrojara levemente.

Lettuce y Ryo se habían vuelto grandes amigos después de pasar todo un año conviviendo diario en el café. Lettuce había aprendido a cocinar tan bien como Keiichiro y solía hablar mucho con Ryo, al grado que este había terminado por aprenderse todos los libros que Lettuce conocía. Lettuce cada vez que se le veía, se le veía con una gran sonrisa y la frente en alto. Y Ryo sin darse cuenta se iba acostumbrando cada ves mas a su presencia, lo normal era tenerla cerca, ya fuere contándole alguna historia interesante, compartiendo alguna nueva receta, o simplemente acompañándole en su silencio, pues ella siempre estaba ahí con una gran sonrisa para el.

Ryo se quedo observando por un buen rato la puerta por la que había salido Lettuce, se sonrió a si mismo y meneo la cabeza para luego continuar con su tarea.

**California Estados Unidos de América **

Recogió algunos mechones detrás de su oreja y con un gran suspiro giro la palanca de la puerta de su casa. La experiencia le indicaba que cometía un gran error, entrar a esa casa después de tal comportamiento, entrar después de haber paseado por el centro de la ciudad sin permiso o supervisión alguna, y para colmo haber corrido en medio de una aparición de los ya tan afamados A. M. A. P (Animal mutante altamente peligroso) también conocidos como predacitos o desechos de laboratorio. Entrar después de todo aquello era como buscar el suicidio.

Asomo la cabeza lentamente, busco con la mirada a algún ser viviente, mas no encontró a nadie en la sala, dio un gran suspiro de alivio, menos mal que nadie se encontraba aun en casa. Comenzó a subir las escaleras pero un sonoro golpe llamo su atención.

-Así que por fin a decidido regresar – Una femenina voz le sorprendió desde atrás causando que Jennifer voltease un tanto sorprendida- Señorita…

-¡Erin! Menos mal que eres tú. Por un segundo creí que eras…

-¿La señora Elena? ¿La señora Raquel? O tal ves ¿El amo Henry?

-Erin, no necesito sermones y menos tuyos. Los más grandes ya se encargaran de mí después de la cena… Bien me voy…

-Pobre chiquilla… Ojala el amo Henry se compadezca de esa ave desamparada. –Susurro aquella mujer mientras observaba como Jennifer subía los escalones.

Erin era la criada de la casa, era una chica de unos 23 años de edad, era muy esbelta, de piel bronceada, cabellos caoba y ojos azules, una joven muy guapa y de muy nobles y tiernos sentimientos. Ella era la encargada de mantener limpia aquella mansión y en ocasiones debía de hacer el papel de niñera de los más jóvenes, y aunque estos no le hiciesen caso, ella siempre se preocupaba por ellos e intentaba ayudarlos lo más posible. En resumen Erín era una pequeña llama de luz y calor en aquella obscura y fría casa.

Jennifer subió las escaleras lentamente, iba a la mitad de estas cuando un ligero chillido le hizo levantar el rostro y caminar un poco mas rápido, era Ichigo que se encontraba hincada frente a la puerta de su cuarto. Ichigo tenía la frente apoyada sobre la puerta, a la vez que golpeaba con su puño la puerta de una forma un tanto cómica.

Jennifer noto que los labios de Ichigo se movían débilmente y al ponerle un poco mas de atención alcanzo a oír un ligero y atropellado murmullo, era como si rezara alguna extraña plegaria mezclada con un montón de ruidos felinos.

Jennifer le observo con cuidado e intentando no reírse de ella, comenzó a hablarle con voz suave y amable.

- No creo que Jennifer te escuche, tal vez si tocas un poco más fuerte te abra.

-Gracias así lo haré – contesto Ichigo sin siquiera voltear a ver a su interlocutor

-De nada – Susurro Jennifer mientras seguía su camino por el pasillo directo a las otras escaleras. Esta vez Ichigo volteo, no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, la chica a la que tanto le había estado rogando que le abriese estaba hay frente a ella.

-¡Jennifer eres tu!

-Claro que soy yo ¿A quien más esperabas?

-Yo… es decir…- grito la atontada Ichigo quien no sabía que decir mientras la abrazaba fuertemente y gritaba una y otra vez cosas en japonés- Que bueno que llegas… Estaba tan preocupada de que no regresaras jamás.

-No debías de preocuparte por mi tonta.

-No Jennifer es solo que yo no tengo la llave del cuarto… y… yo… a mi… ¡a mí me…me anda mucho del baño!

-Ichigo si quieres que esa puerta se abra te recomiendo que gires de la perrilla y empujes –comento Jennifer intentado zafarse de los brazos de la peli roja, que por el comentario casi tenia una gotita al mero estilo anime, Ichigo con su cara de incredulidad se acerco a la puerta para hacer lo que Jennifer le había dicho y comprobó que era cierto, la puerta no tenia el seguro puesto, Ichigo quería desaparecer, quería que la partiera un rayo, que el tren se la llevase y que luego este fuese tragado por la tierra. Pues se sentía molesta y avergonzada a la vez, por haber permanecido absolutamente toda la tarde hincada frente a esa puerta rogándole a la absoluta nada que le abriese y todo para que la puerta estuviese abierta.

Con la cara aun roja comenzó a gritar cosas en japonés y una vez que se tranquilizo, le confeso a Jennifer lo mucho que había estado preocupada por ella y lo mal que se sentía por haber huido de esa forma del callejón pero al voltear a ver a Jennifer se dio cuenta de algo… ella ya se había marchado desde hacia mucho rato.

Mientras tanto Jennifer seguía avanzando rumbo a la habitación de su abuela, ya había subido las segundas escaleras, ahora se encontraba en el segundo piso, aun no sabia que le iba a decir, poco a poco disminuyo la velocidad al darse cuenta que lo que pensaba preguntarle carecía de sentido

"_Ho pero que rayos, ¿Que es lo que estoy haciendo? Esto es increíble. ¿Jennifer que piensas hacer? ¿Llegar de repente y decirle?: Hola abuela adivina qué, desobedecí tus ordenes fui al centro de la cuidad. Ah, y no solo eso, sino que cuando aparecieron los monstruos mutantes en vez de esconderme me puse a correr como loca, a y no solo eso sino que hay más. ¿A que no sabes por que corrí? Corrí por el simple echo que tuve una pesadilla despierta." _

_-Oh por dios Jennifer que tonterías dices: pesadillas despierta, e escuchado de los sueños despierta pero ¿pesadillas?… ¿Y si fuesen recuerdos?_

_-¿Pero recuerdos de donde? _

_-No, eso es imposible, sencillamente imposible. Jamás e visto esos rostros o esos lugares, ni siquiera tengo idea de que yo tenga que ver con ellos…_

Jennifer siguió absorta en sus pensamientos mientras se colocaba justo detrás de la puerta del cuarto de su abuela el cual estaba parcial mente cerrado. No conseguía ordenar sus pensamientos, estaba apunto de tocar la puerta, mas sin embargo esta se abrió desde dentro. Una señora de aproximadamente 64 años de edad, de cabellos castaños y canosos por el tiempo y de ojos azules como el cielo, le observaba con una expresión de curiosidad y a la vez de amabilidad.

-¿Jennifer te encuentras bien? Te notas un poco… cansada.

-Oh lo siento Elena, te e interrumpido que torpeza de mi parte, bueno no importa ya me iba.-Jennifer intento sonreír, pero fue justamente esa sonrisa la que le descubrió.

-¿Jennifer sucede algo? Tú no eres así… Dime lo que te preocupa.

-Tienes razón algo no anda bien conmigo, esta tarde… creo que he recordado algo…

-¿Algo? ¿Qué cosa es?

-No tengo idea, pero esas imágenes han estado en mi cabeza y… ¿Como le haces para recordar algo que no puedes siquiera saber que es?

-Olvídalas –Ordeno con dureza, para luego, suavizándose un poco agregar -Jennifer en ocasiones hay cosas que es mejor no recordar jamás. ¿Entiendes?- Aquellas palabras frías y duras le hicieron sentir como si su abuela conociese a la perfección de que se trataba todo aquello, como si algo le ocultase, intento buscar aquellos ojos tan distintos a los suyos, pero Elena ya se había marchado.

Jennifer se dirigió hacia el lado contrario de las escaleras, camino sobre aquella alfombra roja totalmente absorta mientras buscaba algo en sus bolsillos. Por fin el pasillo se termino y ella quedo justo frente a una puerta de madera negra. Por fin encontró lo que buscaba en su bolsillo, una llave.

-¿Que hay detrás de esa puerta? – La chillona voz le sorprendió desde atrás e inmediatamente Jennifer echo la llave a su bolsillo.

-¿Qué hay detrás de esa puerta Jennifer? –Volvió a preguntar Ichigo ahora con más curiosidad.

-Nada importante.

-¿Si no es importante por que lo guardas bajo llave?

-Por que así lo e querido, no te metas donde no te llaman Ichigo.

Jennifer, no presto mucha atención a los gestos de Ichigo y simplemente se concreto a regresar a su cuarto. Ichigo le alcanzo al poco rato, pero al intentar reclamarle, Jennifer le cerró la puerta del cuarto en el rostro.

-¿Sucede algo Ichigo? –Pregunto Margaret quien iba pasando por el pasillo en ese momento.

-Si, Jennifer no quiere abrirme.

-Ichigo… veras, Era divertido verte llorar ahí hincada, pero esto ya se esta saliendo de control, Jennifer aun no llega a la casa y por lo tanto la puerta esta abierta.- Le explico Margaret mientras intentaba abrir la puerta- Creo que se atoro.

-Margaret, Jennifer ya llego y se encuentra ahí dentro, ella misma me cerro la puerta en la cara.

-Oh bueno… si ese es el caso… no hay nada que hacer.

-Pero…

-Jennifer no abrirá esa puerta hasta que ella quiera, suele ser muy caprichosa pero ni modo, te acostumbraras dentro de cinco años.

-Pero…

- Jennifer lleva encerrándose de esa forma desde que llego a esta casa

- ¿desde que llego a la casa?- Pregunto Ichigo un tanto confundida.

-si es que no siempre vivió aquí con nosotros, van a hacer 9 años que llego a esta casa, antes ella vivía con sus padres, pero después…

- ¡Margaret!- Exclamo Jennifer al tiempo que abría la puerta- ¿Que te parece sí de una vez nos arreglamos para la cena? No quiero llegar tarde… - Menciono con voz amable aunque un tanto seria y cortante, y tomando a Ichigo de la muñeca le hizo entrar al cuarto para luego cerrar la puerta tras de ellas.

-¿Jennifer?

- No me preguntes nada, ni sobre mí, ni sobre esta casa, mi familia, o cualquier otra cosa relacionada. ¿Entendido? – musito clara y fuertemente pero sin dejar de ser un susurro, para luego después de una larga pausa añadir con una sonrisa- Ichigo si ya as terminado de observarme puedes comenzar a arreglarte. Los vestidos están en el closet frente a tu cama. Puedes elegir el que mas te guste. Todos son para ti al fin y al cabo.

-¿Jennifer te encuentras bien?

-Si, si lo estoy ¿Por qué? ¿No debería de estarlo?

-Es solo que cambias de humor muy rápido y…

-Y eso no es normal en las personas. – Concreto Jennifer con una ligera sonrisa- La mayoría de las personas o están felices o están enojadas, o cantan o lloran. O aman u odian, pero nada al mismo tiempo ¿no es así? Bien, tal vez yo sea la excepción tal vez yo no sea como esas personas. Tal vez yo soy diferente…

- ¿Te molesto?

-… Si, si me molestas… Bueno no tanto como nuestros anteriores huéspedes, tendrás que esforzarte más si es que ese es tu objetivo. Pero por lo pronto cámbiate.

Ichigo observo en silencio a aquella joven caprichosa y sin más que decir, abrió el closet ya antes indicado y comenzó a buscar algún vestido. Lo que encontró le dejo maravillada. Aquel clóset poseía una gran colección de vestidos y ropa, toda muy hermosa y elegante. Comenzó a observar cada uno de los vestidos, había largos y cortos; de estraple, de tirantes, de manga larga; azules, morados, rosas, blancos, amarillos, verdes.

-¡Nya! Pero que vestidos… todos son muy hermosos. ¿Son tuyos? –Exclamo Ichigo maravillada.

-No, son de la servidumbre- Jennifer bromeo con su típico tono de sarcasmo.

-Waa la servidumbre debe de ser rica… Eso quiere decir que soy mucho mas pobre que la servidumbre.

- ¬¬ Ichigo… De verdad ¿Así eres o te haces?

- ¿Disculpa? Pues… Mi padre acostumbra a trabajar mucho, es decir no estamos en la calle pero tampoco somos ricos y…

- Nada, olvídalo, -Menciono Jennifer y después de un largo suspiro continuo- Esos vestidos son míos, unos cuantos eran de Margaret y otros mas son vestidos que Brianda jamás uso.

-¿Quien es Brianda?

-La hermana gemela de Margaret

- Deja de usar sarcasmo con migo- Reclamo muy enfadada Ichigo.

-Ichigo… esta vez no use el sarcasmo, Brianda es la hermana gemela de Margaret

- No te creo… Sí es así ¿Donde esta ella ahora?

-En Japón

-¿En jamón?

-Japón, tarada aprende a escuchar, ella esta en Tokio, se fue como estudiante de intercambio y ahora vive en tu casa.

-¿En mi casa?

-¿Estas sorda?

-¿Que cosa?

-Nada, si lo estas.

-"0.o¿ de que hablara esta loca?"-Se dijo Ichigo para si totalmente desconcertad, para luego continuar sus pensamientos en voz alta- Entonces ella esta viviendo en mi casa y de seguro ya conoce a mis amigos y amigas. Me pregunto si ya conoce a Mark, ¡Kya ojala que no! sino… y que tal que se enamoran y luego se comprometen se casan y tienen hijitos. nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo- toma aire- oooooooooooooooooooooooo…

-Ichigo mi prima es muy chica para tener hijitos y muy grande como para andar con un mocoso de tercero de secundaria.

-¿Como es que sabe lo que estoy pensando? ¿Será acaso una clarividente? ¿Será acaso eso?

-De hecho las clarividentes no hacen ese tipo de cosas y no, no soy clarividente

-Será mejor que me cuide sospecho que es una clarividente o algo así por el estilo es la segunda vez que lee mi mente, es mejor alejarme despistadamente de ella.

-Emm.. Ichigo no soy clarividente¡¡

-¿Como le haces para saber lo que pienso?- Grito totalmente desesperada Ichigo al darse cuanta de que no tenia privacidad mental.

-Fácil, simplemente te oigo hablar, que tarada hablas lo que piensas.

-Oye yo no pienso lo que hablo

-Ya me di cuenta de eso

-No, espera, es decir yo… no pienso lo que hablo… no pienso lo que…

-Yo no hablo lo que pienso

-No me presumas de tus cualidades, no es mi culpa ser así, y tú no eres más que una engreída así que no me digas, ni presumas que tú no halas lo que piensas.

-De echo, lo que estaba diciendo es que la forma correcta de decir lo que tu querías expresar era diciendo "yo no digo lo que pienso" o "yo no pienso en voz alta"

-Creo que no entendí

-Olvídalo y elige un vestido

- ¿Que vestido? ¿de que me hablas?

-Elige un vestido para ir a cenar dentro de una hora

-A si ¿y donde están los vestidos?

-Pues si miras a tu derecha encontraras un closet lleno de vestidos, pero si observas en tus manos, veras que estas sosteniendo 5 vestidos con la derecha, y 7 con la izquierda

-Corazón sentía los brazos mas pesados que de costumbre.

-Oye Jennifer cual vestido se ve mejor. El rosa con listón rosa fiusha, o el negro con rosa, o el de sirena de color rosa, o que opinas del rosa de corte imperial, o espera, también esta el rosa de escote, o ya se, este de color blanco con rosa.

-todos están geniales de no ser por que son de color rosa todos. ¿No hay uno que te guste pero que sea de un color que no sea ROSA?

- a si esta este- dijo mostrando uno muy bonito y ampón hasta el tobillo de color… ¿rosa claro?

-Ichigo ese es rosa claro

-¿Enserio? yo creí que era blanco

-Eso es, te pondré uno blanco- y gritando esto se puso a hurgar dentro del closet hasta que hallo uno con muchos encajes.

- em Jennifer ese si es rosa

-Si, tienes razón, yo que recuerde era blanco cuando lo compre, que raro- en otra parte de la casa: la ropa blanca se lava con "Asiel" y la de color con "negra nieves", la ropa blanca se lava con "Asiel" y la de color con "negra nieves", la ropa blanca se lava con "Asiel" y la de color con "negra… ¿que mas da? La ropa blanca se lava con "Asiel" ¿y la de color?... ¡También! Regresando a la escena del cuarto:

- ay no me decido todos están muy bonitos pero aun no puedo elegir alguno. Exclamo Ichigo ya desesperada.

Fue entonces cuando observo un vestido muy sencillo pero hermoso a la ves, era de color rosa – ¿en que otro color se podría fijar esa chica?- el vestido era de straple tipo corsé con partes negras y figuras como de enredaderas en color rosa fuerte.

Era un tanto ampón, y llegaba hasta las rodillas, era como de un material muy fino y parecido a la seda, ella lo tomo y al instante los ojos se le pusieron de corazones. Era oficial se había enamorado.

-Si tanto te gusta ya póntelo.

-Gracias. Después te lo devolveré.

-No hace falta te lo regalo.

-Muchas gracias.

-De nada. Ichigo te recomiendo que te des prisa.

-Si pero, ¿Tu no te vas a arreglar?

-Yo ya estoy lista - menciono Jennifer mientras se paraba y se alejaba de la sillita del tocador, mostrando un precioso vestido malva con corsé de terciopelo negro con listones de color verde oscuro. Su vestido le llegaba un poco mas debajo de la rodilla, era ancho y muy elegante.

Jennifer llevaba todo su cabello en un gran chongo y sobre el había un prendedor muy elegante una rosa color rojo fuego que lucia esplendida con el vestido. Jennifer definitivamente parecía otra persona, ya no se veía de esa manera salvaje y caprichosa que solía tener, ahora lucia como una refinada e importante dama, sin ningún mechón sobre su frente de veía menos impertinente y mas recatada y orgullosa.

-¿Que me veo mal?- Pregunto Jennifer al ver la expresión anonadada de su compañera.

-No, para nada. Te ves genial

-Gracias pero no puedo decir lo mismo de ti.

-¿¿que??…. Nya

-Tu pelo es un desastre deja que lo peine.

- Por supuesto- contesto muy animada. Jennifer le hizo una señal con la mano para que se sentara frente al tocador, e Ichigo acato la orden al instante.

Ya estaba terminando de peinarla cuando Ichigo por fin abrió la boca.

-Jennifer tu eres la niña de la foto ¿verdad?- pregunto mientras observaba una foto que estaba justo enfrente de ella. La foto era de una niña y un niño tomados de la mano y muy contentos, ambos estaban sentados en el borde de una fuente y el niño abrasaba fuertemente a la niña la cual con su mano disponible sostenía una flor casi totalmente desojada. Era una imagen tierna.

-si así es – Contesto con sonrisa melancólica y tierna.

-¿quien era él?

- ¿él? El es mi novio "y mi prometido"

- ¿tu novio? ¿Pero cuantos años tenían hay?

- Yo pienso que unos tres años mas o menos, y si, el es mi novio, o al menos eso fue.

-¿Cuándo me lo presentas? Se párese mucho a una personita que conozco. Dijo Ichigo recordando a su Aoyama

- Veras… es que, Él no esta aquí, cundo teníamos cinco años y medio, su padre se lo llevo a Inglaterra y nunca supe más de él. Pero él me prometió que seguíamos siendo novios y que regresaría en cuanto pudiera.

-¡¡que romántico!!

-¿te parece?

-si así es

Poco a poco se oyeron unos ligeros golpecitos en la puerta.

-si adelante –exclamaron las dos al unísono

-niñas ya todos se fueron al restaurante solo faltamos nosotras tres- comento la abuela de Jennifer desde la puerta – A por cierto mi nombre es Elena y soy la abuela de Jennifer, espero que mi nieta no te aya causado problemas –Menciono dirigiéndose a Ichigo, quien la miraba con cara de sorpresa. Ichigo, no entendía donde estaba el parecido entre aquellas dos personas.

-no descuide- Atino a decir Ichigo después de un rato, cuando Jennifer le había dado un ligero codazo para que reaccionara. – De echo me e sentido muy a gusto aquí. Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad.

-¡¿Hospitalidad?! Ha, no se con que le ayas sobornado Jennifer pero mas vale que dejes en paz a esta pobre chica. Hospitalidad, jamás había escuchado esa palabra dentro de esta casa. – Elena exclamo con gran admiración como si aquello fuese realmente gracioso, y riéndose de estas palabras, abandono el cuarto.

Ambas chicas se levantaron en silencio de sus lugares, pero cuando Ichigo estaba por salir del cuarto, Jennifer le detuvo de la muñeca.

-Ichigo, ten- Mencionó la pelinegra mientras le extendía la otra mano en forma de puño hacia abajo. Ichigo puso su mano y Jennifer dejo caer dicho objeto. – Es tuyo te lo regalo.

-No, Jennifer no puedo aceptarlo, es tuyo no mió, quédatelo. –Exclamo Ichigo en cuanto observo aquel objeto. Era la rosa que minutos antes había estado en el cabello de Jennifer. Ichigo observo con cuidado aquella bella joya, parecía delicada y fina. No deseaba poseer un objeto tan valioso. Le gustaba pero era algo incomodo.

-Quédatelo, no vale nada, es tan solo una baratija que conseguí en un carnaval- Mintió Jennifer al ver la cara de sorpresa de Ichigo- Enserio, deseo que tu lo tengas. A ti se te ve mejor que a mí.

-eso es mentira

-ya lo se, tu solo quédatelo se te ve bien. Cuídalo. –Ordeno Jennifer antes de salir de aquel cuarto y dejar a Ichigo sola con más palabras de excusas para no aceptar tan preciado regalo.

Mientras tanto a las afueras de aquella pequeña y olvidada ciudad, en los densos bosques de Oxnard un joven de cabellos verdes y mirada como el oro admiraba aquella cuidad con gran regocijo y con cierta pizca de malicia. Pronto la caja de Pandora seria abierta. Muy pronto reclamaría la sangre que un día se derramo sin misericordia alguna.

Porque por fin se encontraba en Koroshi. El lugar donde los humanos no tuvieron corazón alguno. El lugar donde las pesadillas se convirtieron en una realidad y los sueños murieron ahogados en aquella cruel masacre, suplicando a llanto abierto una sola gota de piedad.

* * *

¿Que destino les esperara a estos desdichados personajes?

Bueno pues espero que les haya agradado el capitulo n.n yo actualizo hasta…. El miércoles n.n

Mientras tanto…

Gracias por leer

No se olviden de los reviews, gracias.


	8. Una cena con ángeles

_**Medio año ausente... que puedo decir. **_

_**Bien mi nombre es Iselin Ros Mayer mejor conocida como The inmortal Rose. Lamento realmente el haberme ausentado por tanto tiempo, pido unas sinceras disculpas a todas las lectoras y lectores. Intentare no tardarme mas en actualizar, pero no aseguro nada, puesto que actualmente me encuentro en tiempo de escuela, y esta no es muy fácil que digamos n.n así que sin mas preámbulos continuemos con esta historia que una descuidada escritora ha dejado inconclusa n.n**_

_**Este capitulo esta dedicado a **__**Noriko Elric**__**y a **__**Kuro Shihouin**__** las cuales han de haber deseado acecinarme hace tiempo. Gracias por perdonarme la vida... hasta ahora n.n**_

_**Una cena con ángeles**_

_**Capitulo 7**_

Miles de luces pasaban repentinamente a su lado causándole cierto malestar estomacal. El auto iba muy rápido, era cierto, pero aun así Ichigo no deseaba perderse ni un solo detalle de aquella pequeña cuidad. Durante la tarde la había recorrido a pie, descubriendo que solo se trataba de otra cuidad más, no le había encontrado atractivo alguno.

Pero ahora que la recorría por la noche descubrió el verdadero atractivo de esta.

Las calles eran iluminadas con unos graciosos y pequeños farolitos los cuales hacían la función de las grandes lámparas de las ciudades. Las calles también estaban repletas de bonitos árboles y arbustos los cuales eran alumbrados desde el suelo. Todos los edificios estaban construidos en un estilo rustico, de tal manera que la planta baja era un negocio familiar ya fuere alguna panadería, lavandería, restaurante etc. Y la planta alta era la casa. La mayoría de los edificios poseían grandes ventanas y bonitos balcones. Oxnard era una pequeña cuidad olvidada de California. Oxnard no tenia vecinos cercanos puesto que grandes colinas y densos bosques la rodeaban, creando de este lugar una cuidad muy tranquila y pacifica alejada de la tecnología y la sobrepoblación. Las hermosas estrellas eran capases de mostrar su esplendor en este lugar debido a que no había grandes rascacielos o exceso de luz por las noches.

-Hemos llegado- La voz de Carl, el chofer, les anuncio que por fin el viaje hasta el restaurante había terminado.

El mozo ayudo a bajar a las tres damas y una vez que recibió las indicaciones de Elena, se dispuso a partir en el auto.

Se trataba de un lujoso restaurante de tan solo 5 estrellas. "Gervasio Milano"

Fueron recibidas atentamente y en seguida fueron guiadas hasta una gran mesa donde otras doce personas les esperaban.

-Apuesto a que esta es tu primera vez en un restaurante tan lujoso. –Se mofo Jennifer muy por debajo dejando que solo Ichigo le oyese.

Ichigo no protesto, estaba muy ocupada admirando aquella escena, frente a ella tenia 13 personas muy parecidas entre si, todas resplandecían como el sol, Todas ellas, poseían cabellos tan rubios como el oro mismo, pero a la vez con destellos cobrizos, de tal manera que no podías decir si eran güeros o pelirrojos. La piel la tenían de un color blanco pálido y solo eran las mejillas las que poseían un poco de rubor natural. Sus ojos eran azul zafiro, azul como el mar y azul como el cielo, únicamente uno de los más jóvenes poseía una mirada miel que podía derretir a cualquiera.

Ichigo se sentía perdida entre todos aquellos seres. Era como mirar a los ángeles, solo que estos eran más imperfectos, con pequeñas pecas en la cara, muy altos y algunos un tanto regordetes pero al fin y al cabo todos y todas muy elegantes y bellos.

De pronto, una fría mano le toco débilmente del hombro, volteo el rostro rápidamente buscando algún otro ser angelical, pero lo que se encontró fue con aquellos verdes y profundos ojos y con aquellos negros y largos cabellos. Era como mirar a un rebaño de blancas ovejitas y luego ver la negrura del lobo.

Aquel grupo de personas no tenia ni un solo parecido con la dueña de aquella fría mano, estaba incluso segura que ni siquiera poseían la misma temperatura corporal. Era como ver a un demonio en medio de tantos ángeles.

Jennifer leyó al instante la sorpresa en los ojos de Ichigo, comprendió sus pensamientos y sin más, se dispuso a presentar a la nueva integrante temporal de aquella extraña familia.

_-Quiero pedir la aprobación de ustedes para presentarles oficialmente a nuestra invitada temporal. –_Exclamo Jennifer con voz potente captando la atención de cada uno de los presentes en la mesa.

_-Permiso concedido, lo que vayas a hacer hazlo rápido. – _Contesto aquel que parecía ser la cabeza de la familia. Su nombre era Henry Goldchsmidt, hombre recio y exigente, padre de dos hombres y tres mujeres. Mauricio, Margaret, Brianda, Daniel y Lucy.

_-Gracias, Tío Henry. Bien. Su nombre es Ichigo Momomiya, viene desde Japón, tiene costumbres muy distintas a las de nosotros, y estoy segura que muchas cosas de las que hablamos en ocasiones no logra comprenderlas, suele ser muy torpe por lo que tal vez rompa unas cuantas cosas de la casa, y discúlpenla si sus propósitos son quedarse en este país un año entero. No es su intención ser tan inocente, noble y sincera por lo que les pido comprensión para con ella. _

_-Realmente tienes grandes ilusiones ¿no es así?- Comento el joven de los ojos miel, un chico de aproximadamente 15 años. _

_-Bueno… yo… no sabía que causaba grandes molestias. _

_-Ichigo, todos sabemos que esa no es tu intención. Y, si Daniel, tiene grandes expectativas con respecto a este lugar, dejémosla que siga soñando. Bien, ¿donde estaba…?_

_-En la comprensión querida- Le recordó amablemente Elena _

_-Ah claro, la comprensión. Bien, no puedo decir que espero que pase el mejor año de su vida aquí en Oxnard, tampoco puedo prometerle que se la pasara bien siquiera, considero eso como algo imposible considerando la familia en la que a buscado refugio. Por otra parte, creo que hablo en nombre de toda la familia, cuando le recomiendo a esta joven extranjera que… mantenga toda su ropa dentro de la maleta. Sin ofender Ichigo, pero tú, no duras en este lugar ni un solo mes. – _Nadie se atrevió a decir objeción alguna, nadie le reprocho a Jennifer por aquellas duras palabras, nadie osó defender a aquella pobre extranjera. Ichigo escucho aquel silencio sepulcral y sintió como si la oscuridad se ciñera sobre ella, estaba sola en aquel país, un país donde los ángeles eran lobos disfrazados de ovejas y donde el demonio no se molestaba siquiera en esconder su figura de lobo mordaz.

_-Bien, después de haber oído las duras palabras de "La cosa"- _menciono refiriéndose a Jennifer- _supongo que la extranjera querrá oír unas palabras más amables. _– Un joven alto de aproximadamente 19 años fue el que se atrevió a romper aquel silencio abrumador.

_-Mauricio, la extranjera y "la cosa" tenemos nombres_.- Le reprocho tajantemente Jennifer _– te agradecería si nos llamases por Ichigo y Jennifer._

_-Bien alguien quiere decir algunas palabras- _Continuo Mauricio sin prestar atención a los reproches de Jennifer. Mas sin embargo el también fue ignorado. Mauricio al ver la actitud del resto decidió olvidarse de su propuesta y tomo asiento como el resto.

Jennifer hizo lo mismo que su primo, tomo asiento mientras que Ichigo aun parada se quedaba como perdida en el tiempo. De pronto como si la iluminación divina hubiese aclarado la mente de la pelirroja, esta alzo la cabeza enderezo el torso y con voz decidida, calara y fuerte comenzó a seguir la petición de Mauricio. Se dispuso a endulzar aquellas amargas palabras. Transformándolas de sentencia a absolución.

_-Les agradezco infinitamente que me acepten en su hogar. Es muy amable de parte de ustedes el estar reunidos hoy aquí. Realmente estoy agradecida por su hospitalidad y comprensión, porque es cierto, yo tampoco espero que sea un año fácil, pues tengo costumbres y tradiciones diferentes. Mi modo de pensar es un tanto diferente, mi idioma no tiene nada que ver con el de ustedes y realmente algunas cosas de este país no logro comprender, pero aun así me parece fascinante, me parece un lugar hermoso así que estoy segura que con el paso del tiempo, lograre aprender y disfrutar mucho de este país y de sus costumbres. Además, a pesar del corto tiempo que llevo aquí ya he encontrado una muy buena y excelente amiga, Jennifer, que durante este corto tiempo me ha soportado en su cuarto a pesar de que tan solo soy una molestia para ella. Espero poder serles útil en algo y que realmente lleguemos a conocernos y llevarnos bien todos. Y espero no causar más molestias de las que e causado, procurare estar siempre a su disposición y pase lo que pase yo prometo respetar su país, sus normas, sus costumbres y a su gente tal como ustedes harían con el mío. Gracias. _

Aquel corto discurso –tal ves el mas largo de la vida de Ichigo- dejo sorprendidos a todos los integrantes de aquella familia, hablado con tal serenidad, con tal confianza, respeto y seguridad que parecía otra persona, aquellas sabias y bien dichas palabras, le ganaron el favor de algunos cuantos, la admiración de otros y el respeto de casi todos.

Jennifer quien se encontraba sentada a su lado, le miraba realmente sorprendida, no podía comprender si aquellas palabras las había dicho con tal de agradar al resto; si aquello era una respuesta irónica o si de verdad Ichigo había dicho lo que en realidad ella sentía. Nadie antes le había calificado como amiga, inclusive llego a creer que ella jamás tendría alguna amiga. Se sentía confundida, ¿Cómo era posible que aquella chica le diese las gracias cuando ella no había echo mas que humillarla? Jennifer se sonrió para sí mientras una idea le pasaba por la mente.

Los meseros no tardaron en llegar y toda la familia se dispuso a ordenar toda una serie de deliciosos y costosos platillos. Jennifer y Daniel le ayudaron a Ichigo a elegir, pues la comida era un poco diferente a la que ella conocía. Una vez ordenada la comida cada quien se puso a hablar con el que tenia al lado. Ichigo se encontraba sentada a la izquierda de Jennifer y a la derecha de Daniel, por lo que, entre los dos le ponían al tanto acerca de la familia en lo que esperaban su comida.

_-La que se encuentra a la cabecera de la familia es la bisabuela Angelina, nadie sabe que edad tiene, yo sospecho que debe de andar en sus 200- _Bromeo Daniel mientras indicaba despistadamente a una anciana de cabellos blancos con destellos dorados y ojos azul cielo. La anciana era un poco gorda y andaba en silla de ruedas, parecía mas bien una patata arrugada por el paso de los años.

_-Jamás vayas a entablar una conversación con ella, es sorda, tartamuda y escupe cuando habla, ah y se enoja con facilidad- _Le recomendó Jennifer al instante_. -La que se encuentra a su izquierda es la abuela de Daniel, su nombre es Raquel…_

_-Si si la recuerdo ella es quien me recogió del aeropuerto ¿no es así?- _Concreto Ichigo.

_-Veo que tiene memoria_.- Exclamo sorprendida Jennifer para luego cederle la palabra a su primo Daniel.

_-Ella tiene dos hijos, Mi padre Henry y mi tía Gretchen. Todos los que nos encontramos aquí, a excepción de Jennifer, somos sus nietos. Elena es la hermana de Raquel. Por lo que Elena es mi tía abuela y Jennifer es mi prima. ¿Sabes quien es la tía Elena? _

_-Si, es la señora de cabello hasta los hombros, la que no párese ni una patata ni un melón. La que esta sentada a la derecha de la señora Angelina. Es la señora que nos acompaño en el auto cuando veníamos al restaurante. _

_-Exacto y… buena descripción, si la patata es Angelina y el melón es Raquel ¿que es Elena?¿ Una naranja?_

_-Cállate Daniel.- _le reprendió Jennifer quien aun poseía cierto sentido del respeto a su abuela.- _Bien aquel de lentes es el tío Henry, es quien comanda la casa, el jefe real de la familia, según él, si se fuese de la casa, toda la familia se desmoronaría. Si necesitas algo pídeselo, si es un permiso a una fiesta mejor ni lo menciones ya luego pedirás perdón, si lo que quieres es un consejo, mejor aléjate de él. _

_-Él es mi padre, es un poco duro pero tiene buen corazón._

_-O al menos eso nos gusta creer…_

_-La que se encuentra a su lado, la mujer de largos cabellos Castaños y ojos miel es su esposa Liliana, una muy buena mujer, tiene un excelente corazón, la más sincera y noble dama que puedas encontrar en el planeta. Si deseas un consuelo, un regaño piadoso, o que te encubra de algo, te conviene ser su aliada. _

_-Es muy amable, comprensiva y tierna, adora a su hija Lucy, la pequeña enana entrometida. Es el duendecillo de dos colitas y mirada picara, si, la que juega con los tenedores a matar al señor pollo. No se como su madre puede amar con tanto fervor a ese pequeño monstruo. _

_-Las madres son ciegas ante el amor a un hijo.- _Susurro Daniel con cierto aire melancólico.

_-¿Cuantos años tiene Lucy?_

_-Seis años y ya es una malcriada. Bien, la que esta a su lado es Margaret ya la conoces. ¿Te repetimos algo de ella?_

_-Si sobre su hermana gemela, ¿Realmente existe? _

_-Si- _Contestaron al mismo tiempo, y después de esto continuo Daniel con la explicación.

_-Brianda es la hermana menor de Margaret. Brianda es idéntica a Margaret solo que con el cabello largo y los ojos de un azul mas profundo. Brianda es la persona más presumida que conozco, es una maniática de la moda, los cosméticos, y la pintura. ¿Alguna duda?_

_-No ya no, gracias._

_-De nada, bien… La que esta al lado derecho de mi padre es la tía Gretchen, ella es la hija menor de Raquel. – _Daniel menciono esto mientras señalaba a una señora de 36 años, una señora mas bien escuálida y de facciones elegantes.

_-Su esposo es Marcus el señor de cabellos güeros, es muy serio, jamás e hablado con el. La niña que esta en medio de ellos es Sophie tiene 8 años, una niña tan seria como su padre. Y el chico que esta en frente de nosotros es su hijo, David, es de nuestra edad y para nuestra desgracia esta en la misma escuela que nosotros, claro el se encuentra en otro grupo distinto pero, aun así tal ves tengas la desgracia de que te toque con el en algún taller. Y con eso terminamos de presentarte a todos. ¿Alguna duda?_

_-Si muchas pero por ahora solo tres, la primera quien es el que esta frente a ti que nos esta mirando tanto. ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba? Es el que se presento al inicio. ¿El quien es?_

_-¿Mauricio? Es mi hermano mayor, tiene 18 años puede que no lo veas tan seguido, el vive con sus amigos en un departamento de la cuidad. No suele ir a la casa. Y sí, si tiene novia. _

_-Oh… ¿Eheee? No me malentiendan, yo ya tengo novio, bueno tenia, bueno él… bueno yo… _

_-Bueno, bueno, bueno. ¿Sabes decir otra palabra? Ya captamos, le transmitiremos tu mensaje cuando corte con Renata. _

_-O es mejor, ya no tendremos que repetírselo, por que creo que ya nos escucho. _

_-Daniel, Jennifer… Déjenla en paz, pobre chica a este paso no sobrevivirá ni esta noche. –_Les dijo Mauricio con una indiferencia inquebrantable.

_-Aguafiestas- _Murmuraron aquel par al mismo tiempo, y luego regresando la vista hacia Ichigo esta continuo con sus preguntas.

_-Antes mencionaron que Liliana era la esposa de Henry…_

_-Mi madre falleció hace nueve años en un accidente, Su nombre era también Liliana, Liliana Eberhard para ser más precisos. Después de un año de su fallecimiento, mi padre conoció a Liliana de Estoque y se caso con ella, Lucy es su única hija. Los demás solo somos sus hijastros. _

_-Oh lo siento, no era mi intención…_

_-Descuida, esta bien. ¿Otra duda? _

_-no ya no. _

Todo marchaba muy bien, la cena era deliciosa y a pesar que a Ichigo le parecía extraña toda esa comida, cuando escucho que su estomago comenzaba a quejarse, no dudo ni un solo instante y termino devorando todo aquello que le sirvieran.

-_Ichigo si sigues comiendo de esa forma, los demás terminaran por confundirte con un feo cerdo_-advirtió muy seria Jennifer quien apenas había probado bocado de su primer plato mientras que Ichigo ya iba en el tercero. Nuestros lectores deben de saber que cuando uno tiene hambre no hay quien le pare. Aparte que Jennifer era la reina Melindrosa y comía más despacio que un pájaro enfermo.

-Cállate tu deberías comer más o terminaran por confundirte con una serpiente disecada- sentencio Ichigo mientras recibía su postre. Un delicioso pastel de queso con zarzamora, el cual tenia en la cubierta abundante betún con elegantes rebanaditas de fresas y mermelada la cual se resbalaba de poco en poco por los bordes, a modo de adorno una cereza y una hoja de menta coronaban aquel delicioso y fragante manjar, el cual, como si fuese poco, venia acompañado con un pequeño copón de helado de más fresa natural.

Ichigo dejo de pelear al instante con tal de saborear aquella delicia, inmediatamente tomo la primera botellita roja que encontró y la vació sobre el helado y el pastel.

- Ichigo, la serpiente disecada te recomienda que no comas de ese pastel. –Le advirtió divertida Jennifer mientras ella recibía su postre también, Un pastel de chocolate blanco con pequeñas moras en el centro. –Lo que le pones a tu pastel no es mermelada.

-No te haré caso. Solo estas celosa por que yo pedí el último de zarzamora. Aparte, si no es mermelada ¿que es? – Exclamo retadoramente Ichigo quien sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó alegremente a comer su postre.

-Pues…Si realmente te importa… es salsa de chile macho, manzano, piquin de mata, cuaresmeño, chile de árbol verde y chile habanero… a si y con un poco de jugo de limón- dijo mientras leía la botella de aquel líquido rojo. Pero por mala suerte para Ichigo, ya era muy tarde, para cuando Jennifer había terminado, ella ya llevaba a aquel bocado a la mitad de la garganta.

Ichigo se quedo petrificada por un rato, para luego lentamente abrir la boca y articular una sola palabra

-… b…ba… ba…Baño

- Derecho por el pasillo, cruzas a la izquierda y luego a la derecha vuelves a cruzar a la derecha, no tomes la segunda ni la tercera puerta, toma la primera.-Le dijo Daniel lo mas calmado y rápido posible. Ichigo no espero más y echo a correr, estaba segura que no llegaría.

- emm Daniel

-¿Si mi querida Jennifer?

-te agradezco la amabilidad innecesaria que tienes hacia la tonta extranjera, pero, ¿no te párese que le acabas de dar la descripción de cómo llegar al baño de hombres?

- Tienes toda la razón, el baño de mujeres esta hacia el lado opuesto, bien creo que no hay mucha diferencia.

- A este paso yo ganare la apuesta. – Susurro Jennifer mientras daba un bocado a su pastel.

-¿Cual apuesta Jennifer?- pregunto Elena llena de curiosidad

-Una tonta apuesta de niños, no es nada, - se apresuro a decir Daniel

-Es una apuesta entre Daniel y yo sobre la extranjera, queremos batir el record, Daniel dice que no lograre hacer que la extranjera se vaya de mi cuarto y de mi país, pero yo digo que puedo lograr eso en tan solo dos semanas, claro si es que la niñita fuese fuerte- termino de explicar dejando a todos con una gran gota en la cabeza, todos parecían estar petrificados, en especial Daniel quien no le cabía en los sesos que Jennifer los hubiese dejado al descubierto así tan fácil.

- debo de admitirlo, llevas nueve años con nosotros y aun me sorprendes Mailin.- comento Henry quien no parecía haberse alterado como los demás y a quien en su voz se le notaba cierto arrisque de desprecio.

- gracias, pero de echo prefiero que me llamaren por mi primer nombre… y ahora que lo menciona, es cierto dentro de dos semanas se cumplen los 8 años, me alegra que mi estancia con ustedes le sea tan placentera.

-Te equivocas Mailin- Continuo Henry haciendo caso omiso a la petición de su sobrina. – No tienes idea de cuan molesta me a parecido tu estancia, ojala algún día llegues a madurar o por lo menos a ser una octava parte de lo amable y educada de lo que tu compañera de cuarto es.

-¿Esa cosa? ¿Me esta pidiendo que me comporte como esa cosa?

-Quiero que te comportes como una chica educada, amable, madura y agradecida.

-¿Esta diciendo que no lo soy?

-No eres la mejor persona que conozca. De hecho eres todo lo contrario a ella. Estas a punto de cumplir 15 años deberías de comenzar a dejarte de juegos inútiles, deberías de convivir con las personas, alejarte de tus tontas plantas…

-No son tontas, comprenden tanto como un humano.

-Si como sea. El caso es que pasas más tiempo con tus plantas que con las personas, las personas se alejan de ti…

-No soy culpable de ello.

-Si si lo eres, no sabes como tratar con ellas, observa lo que has hecho de esta cena, ¿hace cuanto que no salimos a cenar?

-Un mes- susurro Margaret mientras jugaba con su comida.

-Medio año, - Repuso Raquel

-Mailin, ¿cuantas amigas tienes en la escuela?

-Eso, no viene al caso …

-¿Cuantas amigas tienes en el mundo?

-No le interesa saber,

-¿Cuántos Mailin?

-No pienso contestar a ello.

-Si se te hace una pregunta debes contestar.

-¿Como si fuese mi capataz no es cierto? Vos no sois mi padre, usted no tiene derecho sobre mí, pero aun así contestare a sus caprichos. No tengo ningún amigo en este planeta, estoy sola, no conozco mano amiga, y jamás la conoceré. Los humanos me detestan y es comprensible, inclusive yo lo haría. – Y diciendo aquello tomo su suéter y se apresuro a dejar su asiento. –Yo a diferencia de ustedes, no necesito amigos.

-¿Jennifer a donde vas? – Le pregunto Elena inmediatamente.

-Deja que se vaya, ya fue suficiente de discusiones.

-Voy con mis tontas plantas, Oí que detrás hay un excelente jardín. Con su permiso. –Exclamo mientras caminaba en dirección a los ya mencionados jardines, pero a pesar de la distancia aun logro oír la voz de su tío que decía aun molesto.

- esa chica podrá parecer y vestir como toda una dama pero, no deja de ser una niña egocéntrica, maleducada y salvaje, deberías controlarla mejor Elena.

- si lo se –asumió esta con su voz apacible.

Jennifer escucho claramente aquello, y aunque era fuerte, palabras como aquellas le hacían sentir mal, Jennifer no era de las chicas que al ser ofendidas se echan a llorar como cenicienta después de las doce campanadas, ella simplemente rechinaba los dientes, golpeaba algo, o destruía lo primero que se topara, no le agradaba llorar, no al menos en frente de alguien mas.

El jardín se encontraba separado por cuatro caminos los cuales se entre cruzaban unos con otros formando una cruz. En el centro de esta, se hallaba una hermosa fuente bellamente iluminada y alrededor de esta miles de pequeñas flores desprendían su dulce olor a miel. Los pasillos estaban adornados con grandes rosales de distintos colores. La fuente estaba encerrada, por así decirlo en un circulo, mucho mas grande, de una rara planta que solo por las noches desprendía su aroma. Y pegados a los muros del restaurante se alzaban grandes pinos y pequeños arbustos de vallas.

Jennifer paseo por aquel lugar mientras olía y acariciaba cada una de aquellas flores. Finalmente se detuvo al observar una rosa de color rojo fuego que apenas estaba por abrir. Se acerco a esta para aspirar su olor, era un olor frágil pero dulce, casi apenas perceptible, no olía como las rosas comunes, su aroma era más parecido a aquellas flores como el lis, la flor de Acapulco o la lili.

Aspiro una vez mas aquel embriagador aroma, corto la flor y sin siquiera apartar la vista de esta, busco un lugar para admirarla mejor, ignorando a la ves el ligero pinchazo que la pequeña rosa le había causado al arrancarla. Se dirigió a la fuente, encontrando en esta un agradable lugar, totalmente alejada del bullicio del restaurante.

Pequeños latidos en el índice le reclamaban que la sangre aun no cesaba. Un débil hilo de sangre carmesí recorría aquel enfermizo tallo de color idéntico al de sus ojos. Un verde tan oscuro y elegante que era imposible el apartar los ojos de este.

Una gota carmesí resbalo apresuradamente y choco contra el vestido de la dama. En un segundo, millones de imágenes surcaron su mente como cual parvada de cuervos, confundiéndose unos con otros, causando la desesperación del mirar y el no observar nada, su mente se nublo, y su cuerpo callo victima de un cruel hechizo, ya no era ella, ya no se encontraba en el "Gervasio Milano". Toda ella dejo de existir, para comenzar a observar aquello que jamás pudo presenciar.

Flash back

_Una rosa de piedra incrustada entre frió cristal. La belleza y la elegancia preparadas para aniquilar. ¿Desde cuando las joyas asesinan a sus dueños? _

_Una pequeña y frágil daga, adornada con los honores y las joyas de su dueña, ahora vanidosa ha decidido que las joyas no le son suficientes. La bella daga tiene sed, es vanidosa y avariciosa, y con tal de ser más bella a derramado la sangre de su dueña apoderándose de esta. _

_El cristal se tiño de dulce carmesí, saciando así su avaricia de hermosura, mas sin embargo la rosa llorando se quedo, su dueña había muerto ya nadie la contemplaría más, ya nadie la portaría y de ahora en adelante quedaría atada al acecino de su amada. _

Fin del flash Back

Jennifer miro con horror aquellas imágenes que no significaban nada y a la vez lo eran todo. Quería recordar, pero no podía, el recuerdo le dolía y aun así ella lo deseaba.

Descubrir el pasado que quedo olvidado. Desenterrar los recuerdos que agonizantes murieron. Volver a vivir lo que muerto esta. Resucitar aunque esto signifique morir. Deseos o caprichos da lo mismo ya. Ambos terminan donde mismo, donde todo empezó.

"Por que abecés es mejor no recordar lo que uno debe de olvidar."

Las palabras quedaron resonando en su mente y una lagrima recorrió su mejilla. Todos le habían dicho es mejor olvidar, es mejor así, no intentes recordar. Desde hace seis años que ella había perdido la memoria, jamás se había preocupado por su vida antes de los 8 años, mas sin embargo entre mas pasaba el tiempo ella mas se angustiaba. Crueles sueños acudían a su mente por las noches haciéndole preguntarse a la mañana siguiente si aquello había sido tan solo un sueño o recuerdos perdidos.

Ahora entre más y más pasaban los días, los sueños aumentaban, y a comparación de los años anteriores, ya no se conformaban con atormentarle por las noches, sino que ahora le atormentaban también por el día.

Jennifer se sentía enloquecer. "Olvida" "Ignora" "No intentes recordar". Como si aquello fuese tan fácil. Quería romperse en llantos, encontrar a un culpable y gritarle que parase, gritarle que dejase de mostrarle aquello que ella no deseaba o que le mostrase todo de una vez. Deseaba dejar de ver, ser ciega para si por lo menos poder ignorar aquellas imágenes.

Una sombra se deslizo a sus espaldas, y ella, reaccionando al instante, volteo totalmente desconcertada pues se creía sola en aquellos jardines.

Busco con la mirada a su intruso, mas no encontró a otra alma en aquel lugar. Dio un gran suspiro y observando aquel estrellado cielo, se puso a murmurar para si.

- No importa cuanto se esfuercen ellos en decirme que no intente recordar, estas imágenes aparecen ante mi aun encontrar de mi voluntad. ¿Es que acaso jamás lograre ser obediente? Me culpan de rebeldía, desobediencia y necedad al intentar buscar algún recuerdo dentro de mi, pero lo que ellos no comprenden es que yo no soy quien los busca son ellos los que me buscan a mi. Es cierto, tal vez una parte de mi realmente desea recuperar todos los recuerdos posibles aun en contra de sus vanas recomendaciones. Pero… Al fin y al cabo por que no e de querer buscar el ¿quien soy? ¿Que hay de malo en intentar buscar respuestas a tus dudas? ¿Que hay de bueno en no saber quien eres? Si no sabes de tu pasado jamás sabrás de tu futuro, si jamás te conoces a ti misma jamás conocerás a los demás… ¿Si no conozco mi pasado como sabré quien soy yo? Pues bien, yo no deseo fortuna, fama, dinero… Yo no deseo nada, nada más que recuperar mis recuerdos. No importa que tan doloroso sea. Deseo saber quien soy, deseo… recordar.

De pronto, como si la noche atendiese a su angustioso llamado, una estrella callo del cielo, iluminando así gran parte de la bóveda celeste. Era una estrella de gran tamaño, una estrella nunca antes vista, era una luz tan pura y hermosa y de un extraordinario morado que parecía imposible que existiese.

Jennifer se quedo atónita, sorprendida y agradecida. No entendía la razón pero se sentía extraña, como si presintiese algo, como si algo grande estuviese a punto de pasar, creía que tal vez tendría que ver con su deseo, por lo que estaba alegre con ello, mas sin embargo entre aquel jubilo existía un extraño presentimiento que le oprimía el alma con gran angustia y dolor.

Poco a poco, aquel astro, creció de tamaño con forme aumentaba su velocidad, no había duda alguna, había atravesado la atmósfera, y ahora caía irremediablemente atraído por la gravedad. Aquel objeto dejo de ser visible, es decir no se podía ver como era, su color o su forma, mas sin embargo se podía adivinar donde se hallaba pues miles de lucecitas aparecían por donde este pasaba, a causa de la fricción, dicho objeto se estrello en la tierra a tan solo 7 km fuera de la cuidad, e increíblemente no causo ruido o explosión alguna. Solo una ola de viento sacudió ligeramente la cuidad.

Jennifer se sonrió para si, no era una sonrisa de felicidad si no una que dejaba ver el mal presagio del provenir.

Una fría mano se poso repentinamente en el hombro de la chica causando que esta diera un pequeño brinco, ya llevaba rato sintiendo que alguien la observaba, había sentido la mirada de alguien que se ocultaba detrás de unos árboles donde la luz no llegaba. Pero sin embargo, la persona dueña de esa mano no venia de dicho lugar, sino del interior del restaurante. Jennifer no se movió, simplemente bajo la mirada del cielo.

-¿y bien?- pregunto, casi completamente segura de saber de quien se trataba.

- quería saber como te encontrabas ¿en que pensabas? ¿Te e asustado?

- No me asustaste en lo absoluto, solo me tomaste por sorpresa – aclaro volteándolo a ver de frente.

- te pido que perdones a mi papá, ya lo conoces, estoy seguro que no fue su intención

- por mi esta bien, no me interesa si fue su intención o no, el caso es que lo dijo, si eso es lo que piensa yo no soy quien para obligarle a cambiar de idea

- Jennifer… -comenzó a replicar el chico, pero inmediatamente decidió callarse, conocía perfectamente la forma en que terminaban las discusiones, así que prefirió callar.

-¿pensabas decir algo Daniel?- pregunto con mirada severa y retadora

- si… la chica de Japón nos espera dentro, dice que se siente mal,

- eso le pasa por comer mucho chile, ¿a que tonta se le ocurre ponerle salsa picante a una tarta de zarzamora?

- basta por favor, fuiste tu quien ordeno que la pusieran hay junto con su postre

- ¿y que si así fue? Hay una apuesta que ganar ¿no es así?

- jamás la ganaras, la chica de Japón se ve que es una niña mimada pero también se nota que es persistente. Hay muy pocas personas que logran soportar esa salsa.

-Daniel, la chica de Japón tiene un nombre, se llama Ichigo.

-Si como sea. Ahora vayamos adentro, comienza a hacer frió.- Exclamo mientras se quitaba su chaqueta y se la colocaba a Jennifer.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el restaurante, sin darse cuenta que alguien los observaba desde las sombras. Aquel intruso esbozo una sonrisa un tanto divertida, sus ojos dorados como el oro emitieron un ligero brillo dentro de aquella oscuridad.

Salió de las sombras, se acerco al lugar en el que había estado Jennifer. Se inclino lentamente para tomar aquella flor que a la chica se le había caído con el susto. Aspiro el suave y embriagante aroma y volvió a sonreír.

- así que la pequeña gatita esta aquí-musito con asombro y sencillez- que agradable coincidencia, creo que mi viaje no será del todo aburrido después de todo.

Y tras decir esto volvió a desaparecer, ignorando así la mirada atónita de una joven que al regresar por su flor encontró a una sombra desvanecida.

_**Espero que les haya agradado este capitulo, se que no salió mucho Kisshu pero ya pronto habrá mas capítulos para deleitarnos con su presencia. Por ahora solo me dedicare a actualizar cada 15 días o cada mes. Procurare actualizar el jueves 11 pero en dado caso que el capitulo aun no este listo para dicha fecha me veré en la necesidad de publicarlo el jueves 18 del mes de marzo. Ja ja ja perdonen es tan solo que soy tan desordenada que si no pongo una fecha luego se me pasan los años.**_

_**Bien abajo dejo unas cuantas aclaraciones para mi querida Noriko y para todos aquellos a los que les haya causado tales dudas.**_

_**Bien Las lagrimas de mi ángel es en realidad la historia de American Can can, ¿Cuál es la diferencia? Ha es simple, el nombre de American Can can era algo tonto, nada llamativo, no me agradaba, Las lagrimas de mi ángel describen mas esta historia.**_

_**2./ En las Lagrimas de mi ángel aparecerán personajes que no estaban previstos en la primera, además de toda una trama la cual no se podía adaptar a la primera edición.**_

_**American can can era un acto fallido, una quimera, Las lagrimas de mi ángel desde el punto de vista de su escritora- osease mua- es mucho mas sólida.**_

_**Y otra duda mas que les pudo haber surgido...**_

_**¿Que rayos pasa entre Daniel y Jennifer?**_

_**Ja, es cierto tienen toda la razón, parecen mas que primos... pero.... la verdad es que.... eso lo pienso poner en otro capitulo. La respuesta a este dilema se encuentra en futuros capítulos así que muajajajajaja por ahora solo puedo decir que Daniel es un niño muy mono y que Jennifer es una niña malcriada.**_

_**Ok pueden odiarme. **_

_**Próxima actualización el jueves 12 de Mayo del 2010 sino que me linchen o me hagan budu. **_

_**Gracias por sus reviews n.n solo por ustedes continuo escribiendo. **_


	9. Ojos, llaves y helados de limon

_**Ojos, llaves y helados de limón**_

_**Capitulo 6 **_

Jennifer

Aquella noche no pude dormir, es mas, no deseaba dormir, sentía que en cuanto cerrase los ojos extrañas sombras vendrían a destruirme. Me sentía tonta, infantil y absurda. Temiéndole a la noche, a imágenes absurdas y para colmo a sombras inexistentes.

En mi mente rondaban impacientes todas las escenas de la cena. Se podría decir que era mi conciencia la que me hablaba, pero sinceramente dudo que yo tenga una de esas cosas.

Una fría ventisca seguida de un profundo golpe me sacudió repentinamente, eran las puertas de mi balcón que se abrieron de súbito amenazando con romper los cristales con que estaban echas. Mucho me sorprendió el que nadie se hubiese despertado con aquel ruido, sólo la noche y yo nos encontrábamos en vela, solo nosotras dos, eso bien lo sabia, sin embargo algo me tenia intranquila, un presentimiento, no, mejor dicho la certeza de que alguien me observaba. Sentí una vez más aquella mirada sobre mí, atormentándome, helándome, hiriendo lo más profundo de mí ser. Inmediatamente busque con la mano el encendedor de mi lámpara de cama, pero apenas lo tuve en mis manos una sorda pisada crujió sobre la alfombra, solté el encendedor convencida, por alguna extraña razón, de que seria mala idea el prender el foco, temía ver quien me espiaba, temía saber quien era y ala vez temía que este se esfumase. Le busque en la con la mirada por todo mi cuarto, mas sin embargo no encontré nada más que obscuridad. Me tape la boca con mis manos y deje de respirar. Busque una vez más aquella mirada, ahora haciendo uso también de mis oídos.

Repentinamente mis ojos chocaron con una sombra que antes no había advertido.

Un joven se hallaba hincado justo al lado de la cama de Ichigo. Nuestras miradas se entre cruzaron por un instante, aquella mirada me parecía distante pero familiar, como parte de un sueño, parte de un recuerdo. Quería seguir observando aquella débil silueta, quería volver a sentir aquella extraña mirada, pero…había desaparecido. Por alguna razón me sentía débil y temblorosa.

Me levante como impulsada por un gran resorte, camine hacia mi tocador, y a tientas busque dentro de un viejo cofrecito una llave en específico. Tome la llave necesaria y salí del cuarto.

Apenas cerré la puerta, sentí como si alguien me observara desde muy cerca, mas sin embargo estaba segura que no era el mismo chico de mi habitación, no tenía miedo, escalofríos, o malos presentimientos. Di media vuelta para toparme con unos ojos color miel tan familiares y queridos para mi. Esboce una ligera sonrisa y su rostro me sonrió amablemente con esa delicadez que solo él era capas de mostrarme, con esa ternura que solo a mi me mostraba.

-¿Y bien? –Le pregunte divertida mientras observaba su silueta en la obscuridad.

-¿A donde pensabas ir?- me pregunto con esa dulce y amable voz suya

-A ninguna parte. Es solo que no puedo dormir. ¿Y tú? ¿A donde te dirigías?

-A ninguna parte. Tampoco podía dormir. – Apartó la vista mientras repetía mis palabras.

Aquello no me molesto en lo absoluto. Adoraba cuando el repetía mis palabras, me agradaba su voz. Esa voz tranquila, serena y amable, que transformaba mis toscas palabras en verdaderas melodías.

-¿Que deseas hacer?-Me pregunto al tiempo que sostenía mi mano y me quitaba mi llave.

-Nada, solo quería dar un paseo.

-Hace frio afuera, te resfriaras, no es hora de cuidar plantas.

-No podía dormir, ¿Qué se supone que haga? –Le arrebate mi llave al instante, para luego añadir un poco confundida- Espera un segundo, ¿Cómo sabes que hace frio afuera? ¿Donde estabas?

-Salí a dar un paseo –Admitió aun tanto apenado.

-No te entiendo. Tú puedes salir a la cuidad cuando tú gustes, y yo, que solo quiero ir a la azotea, la cual por cierto esta encerrada en un domo, No puedo ir ¿Por qué me voy a resfriar?

-Así es. Yo puedo ir a la cuidad y tu no puedes ir a la azotea aunque esta este techada. Eres una persona débil. – Sus palabras me hirieron un poco, tenia que admitirlo, así que me quede callada. Unos menudos y largos brazos me rodearon ligeramente, sentí su cálido beso en mi frente y un ligero susurro en el oído me hiso apartarlo de mi.

-No quiero que nada malo te pase- Me susurro débilmente con esa voz parecida al viento. Tan frio y preocupado, que un sentimiento de remordimiento asalto mi corazón.

-Nada malo me pasara. No mientras estés tú aquí reprendiéndome por la nada.

-En ese caso te reprenderé hasta el fin.

-Sabes que detesto que me regañen ¿verdad?

-Si, siempre has odiado eso de las personas. ¿También a mi me odiarías si te reprendiera siempre?

-Yo… puede ser- Le mentí, era imposible que yo le odiase, era más fácil que yo me odiase a mi misma por hacer que él me reprendiera a que me disgustara con él por hacerlo.

El sonrió, como si hubiese oído mis pensamientos. Y luego tomándome de la mano me llevo hasta su cuarto.

Su cuarto era aun más espacioso que el mío, era elegante, cómodo y simple.

Un librero, un pequeño sillón, una cama, un escritorio, su closet y una mesa de noche era todo lo que poseía su cuarto.

Inmediatamente me eche en su cama, observe el techo y después incorporándome me puse a leer cada titulo de los libros en su librero, el cual estaba justo al lado de su cama. Sentí como es que se acercaba a mi- y digo sentí por que él nunca hacia ruido al caminar- cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca me puso encima su chamarra.

-Gracias, pero no tengo frio.- Susurre mientras me la ponía correctamente. El simplemente hiso un ruido parecido a la risa solo que mas débil y resonante como un ronroneo o una pequeña campanilla.

Adoraba esa ligera risa, hacia ya mucho tiempo que no la oía.

Una vez aburrida de los libros, me dirigí hacia donde guardaba sus discos, abrí la vitrina y tome uno en especial. Abrí el estuche y después de observarlo un poco Daniel me lo quito de las manos y lo puso en su viejo toca discos. Di un suspiro y me puse a dar vueltas en su cuarto al son de la música, adoraba aquel vals de Brahms.

-Te marearas, para ya.

-No, no quiero. Hace tiempo que no hago esto, aparte, si caigo tú me levantaras. – Le dije mientras me acercaba tambaleándome y tomándole de la mano nos pusimos los dos a girar.

La música paro, y aun así no me soltó de la mano, seguimos girando un rato mas, como dos tontos, simplemente mirándonos, recordando viejos tiempos.

-Te traje algo, es sencillo, pero estoy seguro que te será útil.

-¿Qué es? ¿Puedo verlo?-le pregunte sin disimular mi sorpresa.

-Si, pero primero préstame tu llave

-¿La de la azotea?

-Si solo será un momento

-Bien,- le entregué mi llave muy divertida pensando que clase de regalo seria. El tomo mi llave y dirigiéndose a su closet saco de una pequeña cajita algo que no pude descifrar que era, cerré los ojos entendiendo que el así lo deseaba, sentí como me ponía algo alrededor de mi cuello y un ligero peso sobre mi pecho.

-Puedes abrirlos- me susurro mientras retiraba sus manos de mi pelo.

Observe con cuidado aquel colgante, quede maravillada, era una llave antigua de 7cm en color negro. De la llave colgaba un hermoso listón color verde obscuro y en el centro de el moño que se formaba con el listón se encontraba una pequeña rosa de color rojo echa con alguna extraña piedra. En el centro de la rosa se hallaba una extraña piedra parecida al diamante pero con aspecto líquido y de distintos colores a la vez, parecía como si los colores se separasen y se juntasen en alguna extraña danza, era hermoso, hipnótico, elegante, era mía.

Aquella lave estaba sujeta a mi cuello por medio de una hermosa cadena de plata con pequeños nudos a modo de adorno.

-¿Donde la conseguiste?

-La mande hacer, es una copia de tu llave.

-¿Cuando fue que la tomaste?

-Ayer mientras dormías. Lo siento, quería que fuera una sorpresa.

-¿Me devuelves mi antigua llave?

-Pero…

-Me agrada tu regalo, y lo voy a usar, pero no quiero que nadie más tenga una llave. ¿Ya as entrado a la azotea?

-No,

-Dime la verdad.

-Jennifer jamás entraría a la azotea sin tu permiso. Aun confió en que un día seas tu quien me invite. Mientras tanto yo no pienso subir ahí sin tu consentimiento.

-¿Jamás?

-Jamás, lo prometo.

-En ese caso… yo te prometo que tú serás el primero en visitar mi jardín, un día te dejare que me acompañes… Aun así, no puedes quedarte con la llave.

-De acuerdo.- Con actitud sumisa y obediente me regreso mi vieja llave. Observe mi nueva llave y después de un rato le bese en la mejilla y salí de su cuarto. Eran las 4 de la mañana debía dejarlo que durmiera un poco. Al día siguiente teníamos escuela y según tenía entendido, mañana se le retiraría la suspensión. Aquella noche no tuve pesadillas ni imágenes atormentadoras. Aquella noche soñé únicamente con la obscuridad.

Tokio

-Bien, ¿Cual crees que sea su reacción? – Pregunto Lettuce mientras daba un ligero sorbo a su té.

-No tengo, la menor idea, pero no creo que sea muy grata. Tal vez ya no desea saber nada del proyecto Mew. No la culparía.

-Lo dudo, Mint es una persona considerada y amable.

-Tienes razón, tal vez me equivoco, para empezar jamás creí que nos dejaría entrar a su casa. –Menciono Ryo mientras se llevaba la taza de té a la boca, pero antes de poder dar el primer sorbo una joven de cabellos azules entro a la sala.

Lettuce y Ryo se habían propuesto, aquella mañana, informar al resto de las Mew acerca de lo que estaba sucediendo. Mint era la primera en ser visitada.

-¡¿Ryo? Que alegría me da volver a verte. Cuéntenme ¿que te trae por acá? –Dijo Mint al tiempo que saludaba a Ryo y luego observando a Lettuce continuo sin reconocerla- Hola, mi nombre es Mint…. Espera un segundo… ¿Lettuce? ¿Eres tú? Has cambiado bastante, casi no te reconozco.

-Gracias, a ti el tiempo te ha favorecido aun más. Te ves muy bien. – Menciono Lettuce mientras se daban un gran abrazo.

Mint no había cambiado mucho, era un poco mas alta, muy delgada y sus facciones se habían echo un poco mas finas. Su cabello seguía llevándolo en dos chongos como de costumbre. No había cambiado tanto como su compañera.

-Te hemos extrañado tanto en el café. Es una lastima que ya no vayas ni siquiera de visita.

-Tienes razón, he sido muy desconsiderada, pero veras, el ballet consume demasiado tiempo, además según tengo entendido ya tienen más empleadas.

-Son momentos difíciles, Purin dejo el negocio e Ichigo se mudo a América, en este momento solo Ryo, una amiga de Keiichiro y yo atendemos el café.

-Ya veo, ha de ser duro.

-Si así es. Por otro lado….

-Por otro lado ¿que?

-Nuestra visita se debe a que requerimos de tu ayuda una vez más.

-Pues, aceptaría gustosa, pero el café requiere de tiempo, cosa de la que yo carezco.

-Mint, no nos referimos al café- Le quiso aclarar Ryo pero antes de poder terminar su celular comenzó a timbrar, y entre disculpas salió de la mansión.

-¿Qué no se refiere al café? ¿De que hablan?- Pregunto con un poco de curiosidad y alegría,

-Se trata acerca de esto, -menciono la peli verde al tiempo que sacaba de su bolso un pequeño colgante.

-El medallón ¿ Que hay con el?

-Es tú medallón. Necesitamos que lo vuelvas a portar… Otra vez hay amenaza, hay una extraña sustancia u objeto, no sabemos que es pero no creo que sea algo bueno y…

-Con permiso- Le interrumpió la pelinegra mientras salía de la habitación.

-Espera Mint, realmente te necesitamos, ya antes lo hemos logrado, solo una vez más…

-Lettuce, yo no pedí ser eso, hace un año renuncie al café y a las mew también. Les entregué ese medallón con la esperanza de no volverlo a ver en mi vida. Mi respuesta es no.

-Pero el planeta entero…

-El planeta tiene otros miles de millares de chicas mucho mejores que yo, busquen dentro de ese millón alguien que si deseé estar en el inútil lugar de la heroína.

-Mint…

Sus débiles ilusiones fueron derribadas en un segundo. Era verdad después de todo, ¿Quién querría arriesgar su pellejo por el planeta entero cuando ni siquiera en su propia cuidad se les había reconocido?

Dos frágiles y estilizadas manos le tomaron de los hombros, una cálida voz le susurro al oído y una pequeña lagrima recorrió su mejilla.

Tomo el medallón y salió de aquella mansión sin siguiera despedirse.

"_Jamás regresare, lo siento"_

Aquel susurro le dejo helada, no creía que su amiga fuese a reaccionar de aquella forma tan negativa. Salió, pues, temblorosa y pálida de la mansión. Ryo, quien aun seguía al teléfono, colgó inmediatamente al observar la reacción de Lettuce. No le dijo nada al adivinar en aquellos grises y opacos ojos con las lágrimas a punto de brotar todo lo que había ocurrido.

Observo aquellos opacos ojos llenos de recuerdos y tristezas, tan llenos de angustia y pesar que no se pudo resistir y en un arranque desesperado, ya fuese por calmar la angustia de la joven o los sentimientos de aquel otro, Ryo se acerco y rodeándola con sus brazos oculto su rostro tras los cabellos de la joven. Lettuce recargada en el hombro de Ryo y aferrada fuertemente a él comenzó a sollozar débilmente.

-deja de llorar –Le ordeno de manera dulce el joven que aun la sostenía entre sus brazos. –No ha sido nuestra culpa.

-Pero…

-Todos cometemos errores, unos peores que otros, pero todos tienen perdón… Deja de llorar, no tiene caso que llores por cosas que ya pasaron. No tiene caso que te reproches tú sola los errores de todos.

-De no ser por mi Purin y Zacuro jamás hubiesen renunciado. De no ser por mi el hermano de Mint jamás se hubiese visto envuelto en nuestros problemas, Aoyama aun seguiría en Tokio e Ichigo jamás se hubiese ido.

-De no ser por ti yo no seguiría aquí, de no ser por ti yo hubiese renunciado hace mucho tiempo. Lettuce, no fue tu culpa, yo creo realmente en ti, te conozco y se que no eres la culpable.

-Si las demás no aceptan ¿Qué haremos? –Pregunto Lettuce una vez más calmada.- Ryo si nadie acepta… si todas se niegan por mi culpa…

-Si ellas se negaran a aceptar, aquí estarás tú, yo, Nishina y Keiichiro.

-¿Nishina y Keiichiro?

-Si, acaban de hablarme por teléfono dicen que vienen en camino. Somos cuatro, lograremos hacer algo con respecto a los puntos rojos.

-Tienes razón. Gracias.

Lettuce y Ryo pasaron el resto de la tarde buscando a Zacuro y a Pudding, intentando convencerlas acerca de tomar una vez más el papel de heroína. Más sin embargo, ninguna tomo aquel medallón. No quisieron saber nada acerca del café, los medallones o las amenazas al planeta.

Dadas las tres de la tarde, el sol ardía en lo alto y el calor se hacia a cada segundo un poco mas insoportable. Ryo y Lettuce habían decidido darse por vencidos, por lo que ya resignados a la derrota caminaban con el mejor animo y con helado en mano por una hermosa alameda muy poco concurrida, así iban los dos discutiendo calmadamente acerca de lo que harían ante tal derrota cuando de pronto un joven de aproximadamente 15 años de edad -muy guapo por cierto- de ojos grises verdosos, cabellos castaños y piel morena salió de entre la gente caminando a un ritmo apresurado y peligrosamente distraído, el joven a simple vista parecía desquiciado, iba discutiendo por teléfono, gritando y haciendo ademanes, iba tan atento a su celular que no se dio cuanta de la presencia de Lettuce hasta que la tuvo en el suelo.

El chico, sin decir palabra alguna, se limito a revisar sus ropas y al comprobar que seguían limpias se levanto para tenderle la mano a la pobre chica de cabellos verdes que había arrollado a causa de su distracción y torpeza. El joven observo con extraña curiosidad los ojos de Lettuce, los observo fascinado, casi hipnotizado y no quito la vista de estos hasta que una vos al otro lado del teléfono le hizo reaccionar, fue entonces cuando, tomando un par de periódicos viejos y una mochila parda que se le había tirado al momento de chocar, se retiro de aquel lugar sin pedir disculpas siquiera.

-¿Sigues hay? – pregunto la voz desde el otro lado del celular. El joven regreso la vista al frente y continúo con su llamada.

-si por supuesto es solo que acabo de chocar con alguien y me distraje por un segundo, perdona, ¿que decías antes?

- Hablábamos acerca de tu regreso. Ya no puedes seguir más tiempo en Tokio, si te quedas más tiempo todos comenzaran a sospechar.

-¿Sospechar? ¿Ya no recuerdas nuestra coartada perfecta?- Pregunto con sorna el joven de Tokio. –Tu hermana y yo intercambiamos los boletos por accidente, nadie puede acusarnos por una tontería como esa, es tan solo un descuido de niños torpes. Nadie le dará importancia alguna. No te comportes como el paranoico que eres por favor. Déjame disfrutar de Tokio un poco más

-Eduardo espero que tengas claro que no te encuentras de turismo. Recuerda por que es que ocupas el lugar de Brianda. Recuerda cual es tu deber.

-No lo se, es tan aburrido, aparte no he podido hacer mucho.

- Eduardo, mas te vale ya haber averiguado algo

-Si, por supuesto que he averiguado algo. Es mas ya e sacado mis conclusiones acerca de esta pequeña misión que me as encargado.

-¿Puedo saber cual es tu conclusión?

-Si. Prepárate para la verdad. Las niñas preciosas de Tokio Mew Mew son una farsa. No existen, te timaron Daniel, Las Tokio Mew Mew son una total y completa farsa un mito solo eso. Amenos que te refieras a las muñecas de acción y a los dibujos animados, no existen. No son reales.

-¿Disculpa? Eso es ridículo.

-Pero, sin embargo…

-¿Pero que?

-Ayer logre infiltrarme a uno de los periódicos más famosos y prestigiados Tokio. Hurgué dentro de su almacén de ediciones pasadas y lo que encontré creo que no te agradara mucho.

-Habla de una ves y deja de hacerte el dramático.

-Es divertido hacerse el dramático… bien, lo lamento. Lo que logre investigar los días pasados consiste en lo siguiente. Las Tokio Mew Mew fueron aun mas famosas que nosotros ¿puedes creerlo? No estoy seguro de quererlas encontrar no quiero que me roben mi protagonismo, es decir…

-Eduardo me vale una banana tu protagonismo.

-¡No te exaltes!

-No me digas que no me exalte cuando no dejas de decir ridiculeces. Termina de una vez, son las 5:30 de la madrugada en Oxnard.

-en Oxnard, pero no aquí, hace tanto calor que me comería 10 litros de halado de limón

-Eduardo… tú siempre te tomas 10 litros de helado de limón.

-tienes razón.

-Regresa al tema por favor, no tengo todo tu tiempo.

-Cierto, el caso es que las princesitas éstas fueron tan famosas que inclusive se crearon comics, caricaturas, figurillas de acción, entre otras cosas, pero… Jamás, jamás, se supo la verdadera identidad de estas jóvenes. Son un completo misterio. Además, como todo buen héroe ya están retiradas, tuvieron sus momentos de gloria, pero al parecer hace medio año sucedió un pequeño accidente que las hiso ver como las malas. Ahora todos las abuchean. ¿Como te lo explico? Jamás voy a encontrarlas, y aunque lo hiciese, jamás aceptarían.

- No me importa como pero yo las quiero en América en menos de 2 semanas.

-Viejo…. Seamos realistas, tú no te unirías a un grupo de tipos chiflados que no hacen más que seguir los desastrosos pasos de sus antecesoras, las cuales por cierto no tuvieron un final nada bonito. La cárcel, la demencia, y la muerte no se consideran dentro del "Y vivieron felices por siempre".

-No, no me uniría a un grupo así, al menos que haya un premio, algo a cambio de ofrecer mi pellejo.

-Me estas pidiendo que las soborne.

-Si es necesario….

-Daniel, eres una pésima influencia…. ¡te adoro!

-Claro, claro, lo que digas, ahora solo concéntrate en encontrarlas. Pon a trabajar ese cerebro de pichón.

-Eso me recuerda… ¿Daniel? Amigo mío….

-¿Que necesitas?

-8 000 dólares

-¿8 000 dólares? ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Para que necesitas 8 000 dólares?

-Es que veras hay una chica y…

-Si quieres dinero, trabaja para conseguirlo. Yo no pienso prestarte más dinero. Además tienes una misión que cumplir no deberías de andar perdiendo el tiempo por ahí, pon los pies en la tierra.

-Daniel….

-¿Qué quieres?

-Eres muy cruel

-¿Eso es todo?

-No.

-Pues que mal. Tendrás que esperar hasta que te vuelva a llamar. Hasta luego

-Hasta luego… o espera ¿donde recojo los 8 000 dólares?... Rayos me colgó.

Dos ligeros golpeteos le hicieron levantar la vista. Observo detenidamente el reloj sobre su mesa de noche y al darse cuanta sobre la hora se apresuro a colgar el teléfono.

-¿Daniel? ¿Estas despierto?- Pregunto temerosa aquella vocecilla. Él abrió la puerta y se encontró con la mirada mas querida para él.

-No, ya me había levantado desde hace una hora Jenn.

-Bien me alegra por que entonces ya estarás listo para la escuela. Escuche que hoy te dejarían regresar al colegio. Intenta no meterte en problemas la próxima vez ¿quieres?. O por lo menos se mas discreto.

-Si

-Arréglate pronto, hay panqueques de avena y nata con chocolate y salmón.

-Preparaste el almuerzo… Creo que mejor no me arriesgo, aun no quiero ir con el doctor o a la funeraria.

-Cállate y arréglate o de verdad les pondré veneno a los tuyos. Enserio.

-Enseguida bajo.

Daniel se apresuro y en menos de dos minutos se encontraba con su uniforme puesto y con el maletín de la escuela en mano. Realmente se veía apuesto.

Bajó en busca de sus extraños panecillos de salmón y nata con avena, mas sin embargo lo que encontró no era exactamente lo que esperaba. Las tres jóvenes comían en silencio, el aire era frio, incomodo y difícil de respirar.

Busco con la mirada el por qué de aquello y su respuesta la encontró en la puerta principal. Una mancha negra entre las blancas paredes le indico que no era el único joven en la sala.

-Cuando bajé ya estaba ahí, fue Ichigo quien le abrió. –Se quejo Jennifer y con voz desdeñosa agrego- Has que se valla por favor.

-Lo siento. –Susurro un poco apenada Ichigo a pesar de que no lograba comprender que de malo tenia el haberle abierto la puerta a aquel joven.

-Está bien yo me encargo. Gracias Ichigo. –Contesto amablemente Daniel.

Aquel joven intruso no se movió ni se quejo al escuchar las groserías de Jennifer, al contrario hecho una leve risa en tono de burla seguida de un bufido. Se estaba divirtiendo.

-Reymundo si tienes que decirme algo pudiste haber esperado en la escuela.

-No gracias, prefiero venir hasta tu casa, se ve que le molesta mi presencia a la "princesa", además, quería ver algo con mis propios ojos.-Le respondió aquel joven de tez bronceada y ojos chocolate.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Te refieres a la chica de intercambio? Puedes verla todo lo que quieras en la escuela. Además no tiene nada extraordinario, solo es otra chica más en el planeta ¿no es así?

-Emmm… en realidad no estoy seguro de eso pero… olvídalo. Ya me largo, a por cierto también venia para esto- le menciono mientras le arrojaba un paquete blanco.- No lo pierdas quieres.

-Que es?

-Tu sueldo, o lo poco que queda de ello, le descontamos la motocicleta que se te ocurrió romper y los días que no fuiste al trabajo. Los chicos te están extrañando.

-De acuerdo. Reymond espera, este sobre está vacio…

-Si, y así seguirá unos meses más. Hasta luego señoritas, adiós delirio de princesa, nos vemos Daniel.

Reymond salió de la casa sin mas, dejando tras de si una oleada de tención en el aire.

Daniel se dirigió hacia la barra para tomar su almuerzo, tomo asiento al lado de Ichigo y comenzó a revisar una vez más aquel paquete. Había otro sobre dentro de este, lo abrió con cuidado para revisarlo, distintas fotos en blanco y negro sacadas del periódico y otras más de muy bajas calidades a color. Un sudor frio le recorrió la espalda, en más de 5 de aquellas fotografías aparecía la joven que estaba a su lado, ahora comprendía el verdadero motivo de la visita de Reymond.

-_"Te veo en 2 minutos en la escuela"- Daniel leyó para sí la nota que acompañaba a aquel sobre. _

-Sucede algo Daniel. Aun no pruebas tu almuerzo y ya se te ve enfermo.

-NO, Estoy bien, me voy a la escuela. –Contesto con aire distraído mientras recogía aquellos sobres y los metía con rapidez a su maletín en forma desordenada.

- ¿Y tu almuerzo?

-Emm… ¿Podrías ponerlo para llevar?

-Que lo disfrutes. –Le menciono Jennifer al tiempo que le arrojaba con todas sus fuerzas la bolsa del almuerzo. –Yo me rindo. No vuelvo a preparar el almuerzo. Que fastidio.

Jennifer tomo el asiento de Daniel totalmente molesta por haber fracasado en su almuerzo, confiaba en tener un almuerzo tranquilo y agradable. Daniel salio de la casa, dejando un aire aun mas pesado tras de si. Jennifer decidió desviar la mirada hacia la cocina posandola en un vistoso frasco rojo, rio para si, bufo y torció los ojos, ya no importaba.

_A continuación seguiremos con las noticias que acontecieron el día de ayer en el centro de la cuidad de Oxnard, ventura California –_Comenzó a decir la señorita del televisor recientemente prendido por Margaret quien acostumbraba a ver las noticias locales.

-¿Ichigo quieres ponerle mermelada a tu almuerzo?- pregunto muy amable Jennifer al tiempo que le pasaba un vasito con salsa

_Si, así es Samantha, en Oxnard hubo un suceso que llamo mucho la atención de los habitantes_

- no gracias ya fue suficiente con la de anoche

_Fue alrededor de las seis de la tarde cuando la ciudad de Oxnard se vio infestada de unos tres a cinco monstruos de gran tamaño los cuales caminaron o mejor dicho volaron a través de toda la cuidad._

- bueno si la quieres aquí esta- menciono dejándola al lado del vaso de agua de Ichigo

_Por suerte cuatro chicos de identidad no conocida llegaron justo antes que estos comenzaran a hacer destrozos y los monstruos desaparecieron _

_O mejor dicho fueron aniquilados, después de todo esto la cuidad quedo en pánico e incluso se reportaron algunos destrozos en tiendas cercanas al incidente, por suerte solo hubo dos heridos y cero muertos, los chicos misteriosos desaparecieron tal como llegaron, y después de la incertidumbre el señor Mc. Ben, de las empresas y filmaciones Enoch Asfel ha declarado que tan solo se trataba de una prueba de rodaje para la nueva película "Las Crónicas de los cinco caballeros" por ahora la paz a regresado a California, pero aun queda la incertidumbre de quienes habrán sido aquellos chicos, que al parecer flotaban sin cable alguno, según afirman algunos que se encontraban por el lugar. _

_Es un echo interesante ¿no es así Samanta? _

_Si así es pero al parecer no hay nada que temer Las empresas Enoch han declarado que ellos se harán cargo de todos los destrozos que pudiesen ocurrir en las filmaciones. _

-Están mintiendo- Mencionó Margaret con la boca llena- Siempre dicen eso y jamás es cierto. Además no es la primera vez que ocurre, solo lo dicen para que el resto de California piense que todo esta bien aquí y que no haya bajas en el turismo o el comercio.

-Quienes son las empresas Enoch Aasfel?- pregunto Ichigo

-No existen tales empresas, solo están mintiendo. Ni siquiera hay un tal Mc. Ben

-Avenida Sherman…-Susurro Jennifer totalmente ausente a la platica de sus compañeras

-Te ocurre algo Jennifer?

_-_No es solo que esa avenida me parece… Daniel- Jennifer recordó en ese momento que la tarde anterior su primo se había dirigido hacia ahí justamente a la hora del incidente, tal ves el hubiese visto algo .Tal ves por eso la motocicleta se había roto…. Tal ves… no, tal vez tan solo estaba haciendo conclusiones apresuradas y sin sentido, se sintió absurda y decidió olvidarlo simplemente. Dio un suspiro y decidiendo dejarlo por la paz tomo el vaso que se encontraba a su lado y se dispuso a beber.

-Jennifer si yo fuese tu yo no haría eso, hay personas a las que no nos gusta la salsa pero hay otras a las que les fascina, así que no te la acabes. Jennifer horrorizada observo como es que su querida leche se había convertido en un líquido rojo y asquerosamente combinado con el blanco de su leche. Esta vez era Jennifer quien vomitaba en el escusado

- Jennifer yo no sabia que padecías de bulimia –argumento Ichigo complacida de haber vertido aquella salsa en la leche de Jennifer.

-cállate extranjera

Era ya tarde y el sol amenazaba con esconderse en las tierras del sol naciente, el calor había aminorado pero esto no significaba que no diesen ganas de arrojarse a la primera fuente que se topara en el camino.

Así un chico completamente agotado, con la mirada llena de dudas, y en la frente pintados sus temores y pesares; decidió refrescarse por un rato con una opción más razonable que las fuentes de agua. Y alejándose del continuo trabajo de luchar contra un idioma apenas comprensible, contra el calor agotador, las presiones del deber, y las angustias del joven corazón enamorado; fue a parar al mejor lugar para desahogar todos sus problemas y penas…. la nevería.

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas encontrar lo que había ido a buscar, aunque una parte de el aun seguía deseando lo contrario, pues sabia que si lo encontraba tendría que regresar a su país lleno de condecoraciones de parte de sus amigos, pero por otra parte dejaría en este nuevo hogar, parte de su corazón, pues sin querer su caprichoso corazón se había enamorado a pesar de las advertencias del razonamiento propio del cerebro, pero sin embargo el necio corazón había ya decidido enamorarse y por mala suerte su amor fue bien correspondido con la dulzura y la amabilidad de aquel ser angelical de sus ojos. Y así había quedado atado con cadenas de oro a aquel lugar, sin trabajo, lejos de sus amigos y familia, en un lugar extranjero, donde el idioma como ya habíamos dicho era una barrera aun mas grande que la muralla del país vecino.

-¡Qué demencia! ¿Qué se supone que haga?– suspiró dándole un sorbo a su nieve de limón- jamás encontrare a esas niñas benditas, tal ves solo sean un mito o una leyenda, ¿que iré a hacer yo? Con todas las pistas ganadas y sin ningún enlace entre ellas que me lleve a las guardianas de Tokio, ¡Dios dame una señal!

-¿Gusta algo mas señor?- Una joven mesera le pregunto aquello haciéndole darse cuenta de que no era el único en la nevería.

Dio un ligero suspiro y después de observar con detenimiento su plato casi vacio continúo:-Otra nieve de limón por favor.

La joven obedeció con rapidez dejando de nuevo a Eduardo completamente solo con su tasa de helado recién vuelta a llenar.

Observo su plato, luego hacia el asiento vacio frente a el, y con mirada aburrida y desganada agrego un "Salud" antes de tomarse todo aquel helado de un sorbo.

El raciocinio le llego en forma de dolor de cabeza y al darse cuenta de que lo que hacia era completamente ridículo y absurdo, tomo sus cosas y levantándose se dispuso a salir de aquel lugar. Mas sin embargo algo o alguien llamo su atención. Unas cuantas bancas delate de él, se encontraban sentados el joven güero y la dama de extraños cabellos verdes que minutos antes había arrollado por descuido.

Contó su dinero una vez más, solo para cerciorarse que aun traía el suficiente para ofrecerles un helado a modo de disculpas. Pero al terminar de contarlo ya era demasiado tarde, una pareja -de aproximadamente 26 años la chica y 30 el joven – ya se habían sentado junto a la peli verde.

Intento irse sin ser visto, mas, la plática de aquellos cuatro le intereso de tal modo que se acercó unas cuantas bancas para oír más claramente acerca de lo que hablaban.

-Zacuro – Mención uno de los recién llegados, el señor era alto y de cabellos castaños y largos.

-esta muy ocupada con sus nuevos contratos – Contesto antipáticamente el güero

- Pudin, - Volvió a mencionar el castaño

-Tiene que cuidar a sus hermanitos – Esta vez era la chica peli verde quien respondía

-Mint- Otro nombre más salió de la boca del castaño

-Ella simplemente tiene flojera - Mencionaron la peli verde y el güero al mismo tiempo después de mirarse mutuamente

-Ichigo, - Volvió a dictar otro nombre más

- Ha aunque estuviera no aceptaría hasta que los cerdos vuelen –Contesto con gran desdén el güero ojiazul

- Podemos hacer caer uno desde un rascacielos, Ryo. –Bromeo la chica que parecía ser la pareja del mayor.

-Y matar un cerdito para eso – respondió Ryo un tanto grosero

-Tienes razón – comento la mayor del cuarteto, reparando su error

- Resumen, no tenemos a nadie- Concreto pesimistamente el que llevaba por nombre Ryo. Aquel güero de ojos azules.

-yo aquí estoy Ryo- pronuncio con su dulce vos la peli verde

-si pero no podrás hacer mucho tu sola Lettuce- objeto el castaño

-si, pero…

-Lettuce, se que quieres ayudar, pero tu sola no puedes hacer nada- le reprendió amablemente Ryo

- Recuerdo, que había un chico, ¿cual era su nombre?

-¿Aoyama? –Preguntaron Lettuce y Ryo al unísono,

-si Weasley me ha hablado de el en variadas ocasiones, ¿Qué fue de él?

- No se muy bien, pero… creo que se mudo a Inglaterra hace un par de días.

-En ese caso… ¿que haremos? Lettuce no puede pelear sola. ¿O si?

- nadie dijo nada acerca de pelear Nishina, pero dado el caso me temo que tendremos que conseguir a otras chicas tal como dijo Mint.

Tres miradas atónitas se dirigieron hacia él inmediatamente, todos se habían quedado mudos por aquella sorpresiva respuesta de su compañero. ¿Arriesgar a más chicas? ¿Volver a arriesgar a más chicas a algo completamente desconocido? ¿Realmente hablaba enserio?

-No hablaras en serio. Es una broma ¿Cierto?

-No se que tan malo sea el problema. No quisiera adelantarme pero… según lo que veo en el ordenador las cosas no me gustan en lo absoluto. Ayer por la madrugada los satélites captaron un objeto que se dirigía a la tierra, y hoy por la mañana me e enterado que ayer en la noche antes que yo recibiese la señal de dicho objeto, otro mas cayo en América. Aparte aun no logramos encontrar muestras de la nueva sustancia, solo sabemos que es aun mas peligrosa que la mew aqua. No me gusta nada como es que pintan las cosas. Y si no las logramos convencer tendremos que buscar nuevas chicas.

- Por ahora no haremos nada Ryo, por ahora intenten convencer a las chicas, mientras que Nishina y yo intentaremos encontrar algunas muestras de esa extraña materia ¿ya le han puesto nombre?

- No simplemente le llamamos los puntos rojos

- En ese caso yo me encargare de analizar la dichosa materia roja, por lo pronto… no se han presentado pedacitos aun ¿cierto?

-Por suerte no

-Entonces, será mejor que nos preparemos, el proyecto mew esta de vuelta

-¿el proyecto mew? – se dijo para si el chico que oía atentamente la conversación y sacando de su bolsillo un viejo y arrugado pedazo de periódico, leyó, "Las Tokio mew mew vuelven a salvar Japón" observo detenidamente la fotografía de aquel periódico donde aparecían cinco chicas, todas vestidas ridículamente para su gusto, se acerco mas al papel y luego observo a la peli verde que tenia casi enfrente de él, volvió a observar el papel y luego a la chica. No había duda alguna, su búsqueda había terminado, y probablemente la de ellos también, guardo el periódico al tiempo que sacaba un pequeño costalito de color café obscuro, y vaciándolo en su mano admiro aquel fino contenido.

La más hermosa y extraña joya jamás vista salio de aquel viejo y sucio costal. Agua, fuego, luz y oscuridad se debatían dentro de aquella singular esfera creando los más bellos destellos, en un baile sin fin, creando tal armonía que jamás se pensaría que aquella fuese una lucha mortal por predominar. Cielos, mares, soles y estrellas, todas por igual hubiesen envidiado tales colores, tales destellos y sobre todo tal belleza que ninguna otra reliquia de este universo algún día poseería. Así pues una tosca mano sostenía aquello que solo podía ser la lágrima perdida de un ángel.

-¿Materia roja? –Se pregunto a si mismo con cierta burla mientras guardaba semejante tesoro en aquella raída bolsa de cuero desteñido- Una vez mas un nombre erróneo para una joya tan bella como tu mi pequeña _pelladium sang de ange_. Dudo mucho que ellos encuentren otra.- y diciendo esto se levanto de su asiento muy sonriente y aun entre risas irónicas pago la cuenta para luego añadir – ¡ha! y me da un helado más para llevar… que sea de limón por favor.

_**Ok, creo que aumentaron las dudas hacerca de Jennifer y Daniel n.ñ jajajaja**_

_**Que mas da! Bueno pues muchas gracias por leer este capitulo pero lamentablemente este es el ultimo que publico….. **_

_**Mentira n.ñ seguire publicando esta historia hasta llegar al final de la historia o hasta que se acabe el mundo…. Lo primero que suceda. **_

_**En fin, espero que les haya agradado el nuevo personaje Eduardo Montal. A mi me parece un niño muy lindo. **_


	10. El perder de la esperanza

_**Hola a todo el mundo, después de deis mil años regreso a continuar esta historia jajajajaja, un enorme saludo a todos aquellos que leen este fic especialmente a aquellos que mandan reviews, n.n muchas gracias. **_

_**Y sin mas que decir, espero que disfruten de este capitulo. **_

_**Capitulo 9**_

_**El perder de la esperanza**_

Eran las 7:35 a.m. El día acababa de iniciar y el instituto Emily Ritchen se encontraba prácticamente vacío. Los pasillos se encontraban aun en silencio, los salones acogían a escasos estudiantes, las canchas y pistas albergaban a uno que otro dedicado deportista y los frondosos jardines escondían a un extraño grupo de 4 jóvenes que a pesar de que todos llevaban prisa ninguno de ellos se permitía el lujo de romper el silencio.

El viento callaba en la parte norte de la escuela, la parte mas alejada de los edificios y salones, y ahí, debajo de la sombra de un gran manzano aquellos jóvenes se observaban unos a otros, todos eran tan distintos entre si, tanto física como mental y emocionalmente, no acostumbraban a saludarse siquiera dentro de la escuela, pero hoy era diferente. Por fin un joven alto y escuálido de cabellos castaños cobrizos y ojos ámbar comenzó a hablar.

-Ya que estamos todos… ¿para que nos querías ver con tanta urgencia? ¿Lynx? ¿No podías esperar a que terminasen las clases?

-No, no podía, veras, cada que los reúno después de clase alguien falta, y por lo general eres tú. Por esa razón me he dado el lujo de reunirlos aquí, aun a pesar del peligro que corremos al ser vistos juntos. Y con respecto a tu pregunta inicial, Daniel, la urgencia aquí son dos, en primer lugar el incremento de predatitos y en segundo lugar la cosa rosada que anda bailoteado por ahí.

-¿Ichigo? ¿Cuál es la urgencia con ella?

-Es como nosotros, ese es el problema.

-De verdad creen que Ichigo, mi huésped, sea un…. ¿Hibrido?

-No creemos, lo sabemos. ¿Miraste las fotos?

-Si, pero ello no demuestra nada.

-Cirio la observo transformarse. ¿Qué dices de eso?

-Digo que aun no lo creo del todo. ¿Tú la observaste? ¿Tú estabas ahí cuando ella se transformo?

-No

-Entonces, aunque Cirio diga que la haya observado, yo no creeré hasta verlo con mis propios ojos.

-No me crees- Susurró entre risas un joven de ojos azules y cabellos dorados- El tigre no cree lo que la hiena ríe. Me parece justo. Y tal vez sea cierto lo que insinúas Daniel, tal ves no fue más que una ilusión, un error, u otro desequilibrio mental, o tal ves, simplemente les este mintiendo.

-¿Cirio de que hablas?

-Hablo de que ni yo mismo estoy seguro de lo que observe. Soy hiena pero me falla un poco la vista de vez en cuando, sabes. Pero aun así, les puedo asegurar que la chica con orejas de gato es la misma que se hospeda en tu casa. Traes con tigo ese aroma.

-¿Aroma?

Aquel al que llamaban por Cirio rompió en carcajadas, los otros tres decidieron ignorarlo, no es que estuviese mal de la cabeza, o que estuviese drogado, simplemente el era así, nadie sabia exactamente lo que quería decir.

-Bien, dejando de lado la demencia de Cirio,-Continuo Lynx, el líder,- requiero urgente mente los informes de cada uno. Quiero saber cada cosa extraña que noten, comportamientos relevantes en las personas, ataques de predacitos, todo lo relacionado con la Sangre de Ángel y si se puede, todo lo que sepan sobre la Mew de orejas y cola de gato. Daniel, tú te encargas de vigilar a Ichigo. Les pido discreción y extremo cuidado, no podemos darnos el lujo de dejar que alguien descubra o sospeche acerca de quienes somos en realidad. Mucho menos esa tal Ichigo. -Concretizo con voz severa y ruda el joven que recargado en el tronco del manzano osaba darles órdenes al resto de los presentes.

Su nombre real era Reymundo (Reymond) Nuno Lansing, un joven de cabellos negros azabache y ojos color chocolate los cuales se confundían con tonos rojizos y guindas, poseía piel bronceada y un cuerpo bien trabajado y proporcionado. Líder del equipo de fútbol soccer y rugby en el instituto, líder de grupo por tres años consecutivos desde la secundaria, excelente matemático y pésimo artista. Reymundo en definitiva no era el modelo de alumno perfecto, pero si uno de los mejores.

¿Su actividad favorita? Destrozar predacitos. Reymundo Nuno Lansing no era un joven normal en definitiva, en realidad el era el líder de un grupo de jóvenes híbridos los cuales se hacían llamar a si mismos como Ross Clan en honor a una antigua leyenda de Oxnard.

Su nombre era Rouge Chevalier, Lopus (Lobo), Lynx o cualquier otro que la gente curiosa decidiere ponerle a aquel joven que todos consideraban un mito.

Reymundo no acostumbraba a reunir a "sus hombres" de aquella forma tan improvisada, es mas ni siquiera les dirigía la palabra a algunos de ellos en el instituto. Sin embargo, se estaba impacientando y la situación no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

-En cuanto al primer problema… Últimamente todos hemos observado un incremento de predacitos y eso me preocupa realmente, no solo la gente comienza a extrañarse, sino que también pronto los medios de comunicación se darán cuenta y cuando eso suceda Oxnard quedara al descubierto, mandaran científicos, al ejercito y… y entonces todo habrá terminado. Hace tan solo 20 minutos escuche a mis vecinos decir que se mudarían la semana entrante, ¿la razón? Los predacitos. Las personas ya comienzan ha huir de Oxnard.

-¿Únicamente temes eso?- Se aventuro Daniel presintiendo que aquello no era todo el problema.

-No, es obvio que no. Mi principal temor son las personas de Oxnard, si incrementan los predacitos el peligro aumenta, pero no solo eso, sino que el aumento de estos también significa que el tiempo se nos acaba, esta a punto de ocurrir algo, algo que ni yo mismo se bien que es.

-¿Te refieres a la leyenda?- pregunto Cirio con ese brillo en los ojos que solo los dementes, los enamorados y los sabios posen.

-¿Leyenda? – Se burlo Reymundo –Cirio no creo en tonterías como esas, deje de ser un niño hace ya varios años, el cambio al que me refiero no creo que tenga que ver con tu tonta y absurda leyenda sacada de un comic barato de cereal.

-Esa leyenda es real, si no lo fuese doy mi palabra de que yo no estaría aquí ahora mismo.

-Me rehusó a creer en esas incoherencias tuyas, pero suponiendo que fuesen ciertas, no serian más que otra razón para preocuparnos. Mi teoría radica en que hay alguien que se esta empeñando en hacernos las cosas difíciles. Hay alguien, no tengo la menor idea de quien se trata, pero esta moviendo sus piezas de una forma que me hace sospechar que no va buscando otra cosa más que la ruina de quienes lo rodean.

-¿Por que aseguras eso?

- Primero, nos enteramos por mera casualidad de la existencia de 5 híbridos, "las Mews", las cuales radican en Japón.

"Segundo repentinamente la Casa Ragojine encargada de los Intercambios Extraescolares, decide retirar todos los cargos y prohibiciones levantados hacia la familia Goldschmidth, pero no solo esto, si no que cambia el país de intercambio y adelanta la fecha convenida. Mandando con esto a Ichigo Momomiya de Tokio Japón, en lugar de Erik Gruber de Molching Alemania."

"Tercer punto. Los predacitos comienzan a aumentar, por lo general estos sólo salían de noche en lugares desabitados, únicamente los veíamos una vez cada dos semanas y si la memoria no me falla los predacitos no levitaban. Tan sólo en el día de ayer tuvimos 6 ataques de predacitos, tres de ellos fueron a plena luz del día y de estos uno fue en el centro de Oxnard."

"El cuarto punto es una coincidencia que a mí en lo personal me parece casi…. En fin. Casualmente en uno de nuestros encuentros con los predacitos, una hibrido apareció frente a nosotros, La líder de las Mew para ser mas exactos. A decir verdad ella parecía estar mucho más sorprendida de nuestra existencia que nosotros de su inesperada presencia. En otras palabras, o ella es una espía y una excelente actriz, o alguien esta jugando con los Ross Clan y las Mews como si se tratasen de piezas de ajedrez."

"La verdad es que en el fondo no creía que realmente existiesen las mews, las consideraba un mito, y ahora que he visto a su líder en persona, la cual no es fea pero tampoco muy fuerte ni muy habilidosa por cierto, ya no se en que es en lo que realmente debo creer."

-Los mitos dejan de ser simples mitos ¿no es eso Rouge?- comento Cirio tomando las palabras de su líder a su favor.- Rouge, no creo comprenderte, y realmente dudo que tu lo hagas, que acaso, después de todo Rouge Chevalier y Ross Clan no son otra cosa mas que mitos, y sin embargo he nos aquí. ¿Por que nos sorprendemos al saber que las Mews también son reales?

-Ese no es el punto Cirio.-rebatió Reymond- ¿El punto es por que vino aquí? ¿Quién la envió? Me parece mucha casualidad que haya sido enviada aquí.

-Nosotros enviamos a Eduardo a Tokio. Ella estaba en la lista de espera para visitar América, nosotros le abrimos la puerta. Fue nuestra culpa.

-¡Por Dios! Oye lo que dices. Hay millones de chicas en ese país y de todas las que esperan a ser recibidas en América nos debía de tocar a nosotros la que es fenómeno.

-Hibrida, por favor, y no te muerdas la lengua. Míralo de esta forma, deseabas entablar lazos amistosos entre las Mews y los Ross, bien es ahora o nunca.

-Realmente me gustaría pensar tan positivamente como tu Cirio, pero me temo que esa manera positiva de ver el mundo no es más que mera imprudencia tuya. Así que nuestro siguiente movimiento será vigilar a Ichigo y alejar a Eduardo de Tokio. En caso de que las Mews sean espías o estén en nuestra contra él es el que corre mas peligro.

-¿Cómo? ¿Simplemente así se cancela la misión? ¿Sin dejar tiempo a que Eduardo las encuentre –Rebatió Daniel con voz trémula y gran sobresalto-? Reymond, no estas pensando como se debe, ¿y que sucede si ellas son nuestras aliadas? ¿Que ocurre si tus sospechas de espionaje y juegos de ajedrez no son otra cosa más que paranoia?

-¿¡Paranoia! Daniel, lo único que ago es asegurar la vida de uno de nosotros. No quiero accidentes. Además, la misión ya ha fallado por si sola. Dime ¿Es acaso de Eduardo ya encontró a las Mews? ¿Ya hizo contacto con alguna de ellas?

- No, no lo ha hecho

-Entonces aun estamos a tiempo, si Eduardo aun no ha cometido alguna imprudencia podemos sacarlo de Tokio sin que nadie se percate de ello. Además esta "misión" se ha convertido en una perdida de tiempo y dinero. Es aquí donde necesitamos la ayuda de Eduardo, no en Tokio.

-Entiendo, le llamare hoy mismo para que regrese lo antes posible.

- Tienes 5 días para que Eduardo regrese a Oxnard.

-De acuerdo. Solo requiero de 2.

-Rouge, Leo-menciono Cirio refiriéndose a Reymond y a Daniel respectivamente- ¿Pero que ocurre si ellas realmente pudiesen ayudar? ¿Rouge, que ocurre si Leo tuviese razón en cuanto a las Mews?

-Cirio… Hemos visto luchar a su líder, destruyo al predacito, es cierto, pero no como debería, tú la observaste. Se que podríamos enseñarles nuestras técnicas, podrían ellas enseñarnos bastantes cosas es cierto, no dudo de sus habilidades del todo. Pero… suponiendo que todas las patrañas que divulgas son ciertas, suponiendo que la leyenda fue real… suponiendo eso, solo nos quedan 9 días para que todo esto acabe y en ese caso… Realmente quieres meter en nuestra lucha a todas esas niñas inocentes. ¿Para que derramar más sangre inocente? Si ganamos –lo cual dudo- que nuestra gloria lave a nuestro pueblo, pero si perdemos… Prefiero perder solo y ser yo el único que sufra a que sufran aun más personas y que mi sufrimiento se reparta entre ellos. ¿Entiendes?

-Si, entiendo a lo que te refieres. Entonces… No crees que podamos… No ves alguna posibilidad de que nosotros…

-¿podamos vencer esta vez?... No, no estoy seguro, pero si las cosas se dan como hace 9 años, no tenemos ninguna oportunidad. Seremos tan solo un montón de cachorros para ellos.

-Tienes razón. No hay esperanzas aun después de 9 años ¿cierto?

-Cierto, no las hay.

Una débil ventisca agito las hojas de aquel manzano haciendo estremecer al joven de ojos zafiro. Sin embargo la débil flama de la esperanza, la cual se había mantenido en pie durante tanto tiempo, no titilo, ni el miedo y ni la incertidumbre le hicieron dudar si no al contrario se mantuvo firme y flamante a la espera de lo que viniese.

_**.***.-*-.***.**_

**C**ontemplo a su alrededor y bostezó por enésima vez en esa hora. Garabateo un par de notas en su cuaderno, y volvió a jugar con la llave antigua que colgaba de su cuello.

Observo el reloj, eran las 8:36. Consulto su celular, cero mensajes. Contemplo el pupitre vecino, aun seguía vacío. Bostezó y contempló los rostros de sus compañeros.

Valeria se retocaba disimuladamente cada que la maestra le daba la espalda, su sequito se mandaban mensajes entre ellas, tal vez platicaban acerca de que usarían en el baile de primavera. Ichigo bostezaba e intentaba poner atención a pesar de distraerse con cada mosca que pasaba. Y Reymond y Daniel seguían sin aparecer por ninguna parte.

Por su parte, Jennifer se conformaba con bostezar, jugar son su llave antigua y observar el reloj; estaba visiblemente distraída y tensa. Preocupada a causa de la tardanza de Daniel.

Daniel había salido de la casa desde muy temprano, Reymundo, el mejor amigo de Daniel y la persona mas odiosa para Jennifer, había ido a visitarlos a eso de las 7:00 a.m. y tras entregarle algo a Daniel, el semblante y el humor de éste cambiaron radicalmente. Jennifer temía que algo malo hubiese ocurrido o bien que algo malo ocurriese, tenia un mal presentimiento, la tardanza anormal de Daniel, la visita inesperada de Reymundo, los paseos nocturnos de Daniel, las noticias de la mañana, la motocicleta destruida, el trabajo de Daniel, el aumento de Predacitos, la calma que invadía a Oxnard. Aquello no era bueno, no le agradaba que hubiese tanta calma en algún lugar, puesto que después de la calma viene la tormenta, y no quería siquiera pensar que tipo de tormenta seria la que se aproximaba a Oxnard.

Suspiró, bostezó y observando hacia la ventana se susurro a si misma.

-paranoia…. No es más que mi absurda paranoia.

Un graznar rompió el silencio de sus pensamientos, centrando toda su atención en el enorme y elegante cuervo que le observaba posado en un árbol cercano a la ventana.

-Señorita Mailin. –Una débil y tenue voz hizo a la joven saltar de su asiento y al cuervo elevar el vuelo con gran estruendo.

-¿Si maestra?- Contesto Jennifer al tiempo que trataba de buscar al cuervo con la mirada.

-Dígame las tres clases de parásitos, las acabo de decir hace 10 segundos.

-Jennifer, Jennifer y Jennifer-Se burlo Valeria entre susurros apenas perceptibles.

-Pues… a pesar de lo que mi compañera Valeria cree,-Repuso Jennifer olvidando de momento al cuervo insignificante que tanto había captado su atención- las clases de parásitos son endoparásitos, ectoparásitos e hiperparásitos.

-Usted ¿donde se agrupa?- Se burlo la maestra un tanto molesta al ver que su alumna después de todo si sabía un tanto de su clase.

-Pues, sin duda en los hiperparacitos, maestra, yo solo soy un hiperparacito dado a que tomo información de los parásitos y vivo a expensas de ellos. –Aquella contestación tranquila causo un escalofrió en la maestra que, sin poder quejarse de la contestación de su alumna, prosiguió con su clase.

No era que Jennifer supiera mucho, o que fuera toda una chica prodigio, era solo que la botánica y la biología eran cosas que a ella le interesaban y por lo tanto se mantenía informada sobre ello, además de que la maestra cometió el error de preguntarle justamente por la palabra con la cual usualmente se referían a ella en su casa.

Mauricio tenía la costumbre de ponerle apodos a Jennifer y uno de sus favoritos era justamente "hiperparacito".

-Para finalizar la clase- Comenzó a hablar nuevamente la Señorita Audriana, maestra de biología- hay un par de avisos con respecto al baile de primavera y a la excursión que estaba programada para el mes entrante. Con respecto al baile de primavera, quiero recordarles que es dentro de 2 semanas, el día 25 de marzo para ser mas exactos, por lo que los integrantes del comité estudiantil tienen junta el día de hoy ,al finalizar las clases, en la sala 4 del primer edificio. ¿A todo esto alguien ha visto a su jefe de grupo?

-No maestra, pero yo me encargo de hacerle llegar la información.- Susurro Evelyn Borjas, la secretaria del salón y de Reymundo.

-Gracias señorita Borjas, además dígale que una falta mas en mi clase y no tiene derecho a examen, y continuando con los avisos, en cuanto a la excursión, lamento decirles que se ha cambiado de fecha una vez más. Al parecer nuestro director logro hacer que la excursión se recorriera para este Miércoles, en otras palabras para mañana. La lista de cosas que deben de llevar ya esta colgada en la puerta del salón y en los diferentes murales de la institución. La salida será a las 8:30 a.m. y regresaremos a las 5:30 p.m. Bien creo que eso es todo, pueden retirarse.

Y tras oír aquello todos se apresuraron a dejar el alúa, quedando dentro de esta tan solo Ichigo, Valery, dos seguidoras de esta última, Evelyn y Jennifer.

Jennifer se disponía a dejar el salón cuando una mano la detuvo por la muñeca, volteo el rostro tras el hombro en busca de quien la había detenido. Era Valeria y su sequito, quienes la observaban con una sonrisa burlona y socarrona. Valeria fue la primera en hablar.

-Así que hiperparásito? Por fin lo reconoces, me alegra.

-¿Que quieres?

-De ti nada Jennifer. Tan solo quería preguntarte por Daniel. ¿No se supone que hoy regresaba a la escuela?

-Si, así es, ¿que hay con ello?

-¿Donde esta que no lo veo? ¿Por que no entro a la clase?

-¿Que voy a saber yo?

-Tu eres su prima se supone que…

-Yo no soy su niñera, soy su prima mas no su guardaespaldas o secretaria.-Exclamo mientras se liberaba de aquella mano.- Además si tanto te interesa ¿por que no vas a buscarlo por ti misma?

Valeria no pudo rebatir, sintió las miradas de sus compañeros y un pequeño ardor en sus mejillas, se estaba poniendo roja, la habían humillado, o al menos eso ella sentía.

-Tienes razón, Jennifer mejor voy a buscarlo yo, no vaya a ser que lo vuelvas a meter en problemas.

-Yo no fui quien lo metió en problemas- Jennifer había mordido el anzuelo.

-A no, por supuesto. Tu no eres la culpable de las desgracias de Daniel, es tan solo es tu… como llamarlo, tu buena suerte para atraer desgracias. – Valeria se acerco a Jennifer de tal forma que solo esta pudiese oír sus palabras. –No eres más que la desgracia de todos Jennifer, acéptalo.

-Cállate Valeria.

-Lastima que… ya no puedas recordar nada.

-Te dije que te callaras.- Jennifer grito y en un arranque de furia la tomo por el cuello, ambos ojos se encontraron.

Unas manos blancas se aferraban a un débil cuello mientras que otras manos desesperadas intentaban zafarse de aquellas garras que le ahogaban, unos ojos azules como el cielo lloraban asustados al ver aquellos ojos verdes como bosques que reflejaban una malicia y odio increíble.

Todo fue cuestión de segundos.

Jennifer no sabia bien lo que hacia, actuaba por inercia, el odio la consumía, y dentro de ella todo colapsaba cuando alguien le recordaba que no era mas que la maldición de cuanto tocaba. Se detestaba y detestaba a quienes se lo recordaban.

Sintió unas frías manos sobre sus hombros, escucho el croar de un cuervo, miro tras la ventana el levantar del vuelo del mismo cuervo de antes, y ahí en el reflejo de la ventana, en el reflejo de los ojos rojos del cuervo observo una sombra detrás de de ella, volteo tras de si y se encontró con esos ojos ámbar que tanto quería, los observó y encontró en ellos el reflejo de un monstruo, observo sus ojos verdes llenos de odio reflejados en esos color miel llenos de amabilidad y melancolía.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Soltó aquel cuello, observo a su alrededor, miradas absortas llenas de temor, miradas de reprobación y odio, sintió un hueco dentro de ella y un frio que le quemaba el pecho, sintió vergüenza de si misma. Observo sus manos y luego sin levantar la vista salió corriendo de aquel salón. Nadie la volvió a ver en las siguientes clases. Ella deseaba no ser vista por el resto de la eternidad.

_**.***.-*-.***.**_

_**Siguiente actualización el dia 19 ó 26 de Agosto. **_


	11. Ojos carmin

_**Capitulo 10 **_

_**Ojos carmín **_

_**El vago recuerdo de una bestia en el fuego. **_

**O**bservo sus manos y deseo arrancárselas, observo el suelo y deseo que este la enterrase, quería olvidar y recordar a la vez, pues no comprendía lo que le ocurría. Lo único que tenia claro era ese silencioso reproche de Daniel. Su mente no podía dejar de ver esos ojos miel tan dulces que eran capaces de acecinarla con una sola mirada. Adoraba y temía aquellos ojos.

Corrió como posesa por los pasillos de aquella institución, alumnos y profesores se retiraban al verle pasar, ella no podía hacer otra cosa mas que ocultar el rostro y correr, aferrarse a su realidad, una realidad que le hería por no tener fundamento, por no ser real.

Estaba consiente de que no conocía nada de si misma, no se reconocía a si misma en el espejo, no reconocía aquel cuerpo, aquellas memorias, aquellos lugares, sabia que todo estaba mal, había algo erróneo dentro de ella, pero en su falsa "realidad" ella era normal, ella era Jennifer Mailin Hessem Joulie, y todo a su alrededor era normal.

Esa realidad prefabricada que tanto odiaba, pero a la cual se abrazaba, pues como Valery se lo hacia ver, se mentía a si misma, estaba mal, ella, Jennifer estaba mal, poseía una maldición y eso era algo que ni Valery, ni Daniel, ni siquiera ella misma podían ocultar.

Avanzo por los pasillos ya vacios de aquella institución, y cuando levanto la vista se dio cuenta de que aquel lugar no lo había visitado antes, estaba vacío, desolado, descuidado, igual que su alma.

Camino de forma pausada, explorando el lugar, temiendo algo, pero a la vez sintiéndose en casa.

La maleza había invadido el lugar, los arbustos secos y escuálidos contrastaban con el suelo pedregoso y lleno de florecillas silvestres, los arboles casi muertos agitaban sus escasas hojas y allá al final del camino una diminuta capilla de vitrales opacos y rotos se erguía en medio de aquel lugar casi inexistente.

Avanzo con paso decidido y empujando las dos puertas de gruesa madera ingreso al pereciente templo.

Caminó hasta una banca que aun se mantenía en pie, una banca justo al lado de un bonito vitral roto de un ángel venciendo al demonio. Se sonrió a si misma y tras tomar asiento observo a su alrededor mas detenidamente.

Frente a ella había una estatua de un ángel de alas rotas el cual llevaba una espada en una mano y un escudo en la otra y debajo del ángel había varias velitas viejas que demostraban haber estado prendidas hacia ya mucho tiempo. De pronto un pequeño titilar le dejo sorprendida, ahí en medio de las velas apagadas había una diminuta vela que aun prendida luchaba con el tiempo y el olvido.

La ventisca gélida acompañada del graznar de un cuervo le hiso voltear a través del vitral, para encontrarse en lo alto del cielo con millares de negras aves. Aves oscuras y siniestras que hasta ahí le habían seguido. Aves que, como ella comenzaba a comprender, no le dejarían en paz nunca más.

_**.***.-*-.***.**_

-Buenas tardes, ¿puedo tomar su orden?-Pregunto animosamente una linda chica de cabellos dorados y mirada alegre vestida con un extraño vestido que hacia juego con sus cabellos.

-Veras,- comenzó a decir con voz distraída aquel joven alto de cabellos castaños y ojos grises verdosos- estoy aquí porque escuche que había un par de lugares vacantes, así que, pensé que tal ves… tu sabes.

-Vienes a pedir trabajo.- Concretizo un tanto extrañada aquella mesera- Que raro, no creo que nos haga falta personal, pero… ¿sabes qué? pensándolo bien si hace falta personal, pero para tu mala suerte el jefe no se encuentra por el momento. Te recomiendo que vengas mañana, el holgazán pasa toda la mañana aquí

-Muchas gracias, haré caso a tu consejo, pero sabes que…

-¿Que?

-Prefiero esperarlo, y además ya me dio hambre.

-En ese caso ¿que desea pedir?

-No tengo idea, treme dos rebanadas de tu postre favorito.

-Enseguida

-O espera, aun no me has dicho tu nombre…

-Zahori, Zahori Otorisawa y ¿el tuyo?

-Eduardo Montal para servirle señorita.

Una tonta risa se escapo de los labios de la joven haciendo sonreír aun más a aquel extranjero. Zahori se apresuro a llevar el mejor postre que ella conocía. Un pastel de piña muy sencillo pero también muy delicioso.

Era tarde y ya no había clientes, así que aprovechando la ausencia de Ryo y de Letucce, llevo dos rebanadas y dos vasos con soda irlandesa, su favorita, estaba segura que aquel joven también tenia un poco de sed.

Ambos charlaron muy cómodamente durante una larga hora, charlaron tanto que, cuando menos acordaron el sol se había ocultado y los dueños de aquel café ya habían regresado de mejor humor para buena suerte de ambos.

Eduardo, al ver entrar a aquel joven güero y alto al lado de la peli verde y seguidos por la pareja de la heladería se sonrió a si miso, para luego, buscando la mirada de Zahori cerciorase de si ese era o no el momento oportuno. Zahori al comprender las intenciones de Eduardo, se le apresuro a cortarle el paso Ryo. Este les miro hurañamente al reconocer a Eduardo, más Zahori al darse cuenta de aquella mirada decidió dirigirse al más grande de los cuatro.

-Keiichiro… Este joven vino a buscar trabajo, viene desde América por lo que sabe manejar perfectamente el idioma ingles, el español y un tanto el japonés. Últimamente hemos tenido muy poca clientela, lo admito, pero estoy segura que hace falta otro mesero pues aquellos dos no hacen más que coquetear

-Así que – continuo Ryo un tanto indignado por la afirmación de la joven- ¿tú quieres que le demos trabajo a este chico desconocido para que también tengas con quien coquetear no es así?

-Exacto…

-Baka

-No, espera, es decir, obvio que no.

-Lamento interrumpir pero- Eduardo no pudo aguantar más y entre risas y sonrojos se levanto de su asiento al tiempo que ofreciendo su mano continuaba excusándose- No he venido aquí para coquetear con su bella y amable mesera

-¡Si claro!

-Sino para pedir trabajo, verán ser extranjero es un poco difícil, estoy acostumbrado a un estilo de vida muy distinto y realmente creo que el trabajar me ayudara a aclimatarme de mejor manera además de que dejare de sentirme como un completo abusador en la casa de mis protectores.

-Así que extranjero, ¿de donde específicamente?

-De Oxnard California Estados Unidos de América. Al otro lado del mar en este mismo planeta y galaxia.

-Ok ya entendí, ¿donde estudias actualmente?

-¿Es un interrogatorio acaso?

-Tú solo contesta- Le susurro un tanto preocupada

-Estoy en el Colegio Junior Daikan ultimo grado. Llevo promedio excelente, no tomo, no fumo, consumo frutas y verduras, no soy vegetariano, no como perritos, no bateo al lado contrario, mi sangre es A+ no soy alérgico a nada, me estoy hospedando en la casa de la familia Mamamia, y pienso durar ahí por lo menos un año o hasta que el plazo de intercambio extraescolar se haya cumplido. ¿Algo más? ¿Mi cumpleaños? ¿Mis padres? ¿Mi vida en general?

-Con eso esta bien, ¿quien te recomendó este lugar?

-Lo observe en una foto de la casa en que me hospedo.

-¿Como dices que se llama la familia con la que te estas hospedando?

-¿Mamamia? ¿O era me… mi… mumumia… momo…?

-Momomiya?

-Exacto ese era el nombrecito. ¿En fin quedo contratado?

- Dime de casualidad… ¿en la foto que dices sale alguna chica pelirroja?

-La casa entera esta plagada de fotos de la misma chica pelirroja, ahora que recuerdo tú y la chica de los ojos hermosos salen en esas fotos junto con otras 1, 2, 3, 4, no, tres chicas y otro chico.

-Ya veo la atolondrada de Ichigo fue mandada a California…

-No necesariamente podría estar en Alaska ahora mismo… En fin, ¿cuando inicio a trabajar?

-Em mañana, es decir lo vemos la próxima semana.

-¿La semana que sigue? No, no tengo tanto tiempo… es decir… no quiero tener tanto tiempo libre. Necesito el trabajo ya.

-Entonces ¡busca en otra parte!

-¡No! Perdone, le ruego que me de trabajo, consúltelo con la almohada vera como ella le dice que soy un buen chico, entonces mañana vendré y tomare el uniforme.

-Ryo, no deberías de ser tan cruel. Por que no le damos una oportunidad, no hay que ser tan rudos con el chico.- Lettuce intercedió dulce y amablemente por el desconocido, cosa que a este le dejo realmente sorprendido y embabucado.

-Te quiero mañana puntual a las 2:00

-Si señor. Solo hay un inconveniente.

-¿Ahora que?

-Que a esa hora yo salgo de la escuela.

-Bueno tú decides, es tu trabajo.

-¡Llegare temprano sin falta! ¡Señor! –Exclamo con aire y posición militar.

-Puedes retirarte.

-Gracias. Y por cierto pido disculpas por mi descuido de esta mañana no era mi intención molestarlos.

-Descuida no pasa nada. Gracias. –Le sonrió dulcemente Lettuce al recordar lo sucedido aquella tarde y luego haciendo una ligera reverencia se retiro llevándose a Zahorí de la mano, seguramente para encuestarla en privado acerca del joven.

Eduardo pago la merienda y después de haber dado las gracias, salio triunfante de aquel café, su plan iba según lo acordado y sin importar que pasare él lo llevaría acabo.

_**.***.-*-.***.**_

**U**n enorme cuervo de plumas lustrosas y pulcras se poso frente a ella sobre un filo de aquel destruido y antiguo vitral.

Su mirada verde esmeralda se encontró con aquellos acusadores ojos violáceos carmesí, un grito se ahogó en su garganta, y la sangre en su corazón por un momento se paralizo. Millones de imágenes surcaron su mente, caras sin rostro, sombras sin cuerpo, dolor y angustia, oscuridad y hielo, la historia de diez mil pueblos pasó frente a sus ojos y un repentino mareo seguido del graznar del cuervo le hizo recordar por un instante una memoria ya antes olvidada. Ambas miradas se encontraron, el cuervo grazno, el mundo calló, el animal sus alas revoloteo y la joven, muerta de angustia y temor, se abandonó a los recuerdos que le hacían enloquecer.

*****_Flash back _*****

_Fuego, dolor, hedor._

_Oscuridad y tormento, fuego y carmín por doquier, aquel extraño color impregnaba todo el lugar con su inconfundible hedor._

_Pequeñas y débiles manos manchadas de ese violáceo carmín, pequeñas y débiles manos aferradas a esos negros barrotes como si con ello salvase su vida, como si con ello aminorase el dolor._

_Aferradas a la vida pretendiendo negarse a una muerte indigna. Una muerte de animal._

_Aquel débil cuerpo retorciéndose en su celda como si se tratase de una bestia. Aquella lacónica sonrisa que promete y jura venganza._

_Aquellos ojos violáceos carmín son el odio encarnado, y el cuerpo dueño de estos, la muerte y la desgracia atrapados._

_Pequeña, indefensa, atrapada en esa jaula, retorciéndose, aferrándose, maldiciendo e implorando. Amenazando a la vida y exigiéndole a la muerte un minuto más para maldecir por milésima vez a aquellos que le encerraron en tal suplicio y dolor._

_Aquellos ojos que imploraban la libertad o el destierro hacia la muerte. Aquel rostro inocente corrompido por el odio y la maldad._

_Ese ambiente putrefacto que se consumía en llamas de fuego y dolor y consigo se llevaba la canción que ambas susurraban, la joven de la celda, la joven que le observaba. Y en un arrebato de misericordia y compasión ambas alargaron la mano, una a través del fuego, la otra a través de los barrotes._

_El susurro y el grito que se pierden en el bullicio de este mundo._

_***Fin de flash Back __*******_

Un graznar, un exhalo, un batir de alas y un latir de corazón. Sus miradas se encontraron y ella reconoció el odio en el mirar del cuervo.

Aquella niña de la celda

Aquella niña de sus recuerdos

La dueña de esos ojos violáceos carmín no era otra más que el cuervo que graznaba frente a ella.

Alguien le estaba buscando.

Alguien le estaba llamando…

La chica de ojos de cuervo.

Un graznido, un susurro,

un cuervo que levanta el vuelo,

un recuerdo que atormenta el alma.

Cuatro cuervos atraviesan el cielo,

Un canto que rompe la calma.

_**.***.-*-.***.**_

En lo alto de una montaña, en la copa de los árboles mas altos, tres jóvenes contemplan la pequeña cuidad que se extiende ante sus pies.

Un graznar, dos graznidos, tres, cuatro, cinco, miles de ellos cantan y se burlan en coro reverenciando a su ama, rindiendo un respetuoso saludo a la joven de cabellos negros y mirada violácea y carmín.

Un cuervo se posa en su brazo y la joven alzando la vista, comienza a reír con desdén. Una lacónica sonrisa y un susurro atraviesan sus labios. Oye y canta la canción de cuna que perece en el viento, un diminuto cofre de plata sostienen sus manos. Tres pensamientos surcan su mente. Un recuerdo, un rostro y una venganza.

La chica de ojos malva…

La dueña de aquel cruel canto, no era otra más que el ángel que ella debía acecinar.

_**.***.-*-.***.**_

_**Hola a todos los fieles y nuevos lectores n.n **_

_**Que ocurrirá con Jennifer? Quien era la joven de los recuerdos de Jennifer y que era lo que deseaba?**_

_**Que pasara con Valery? Y que rayos era la maldición que mencionaba? **_

_**Le darán el trabajo a Eduardo? **_

_**Todo esto y más en los siguientes capítulos **_

_**Y para aquellas que desean saber más sobre Kisshu, no desesperen que ya viene en camino mas guapo y obsesivo que nunca XD **_

_**Adoro a ese chico **_

_**Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias y saludos en los reviews n.n **_

_**Bien, el siguiente capitulo saldrá el día 2 de septiembre n.n o bien el día 26 de este mes. Todo depende de que tanto trabajo tenga en esta semana. U.U **_


	12. Sombras del Crepúsculo

"_Mire mi vida escapar en las manos de un desconocido, quise gritar, llorar y reclamar, sin embargo todo fue en vano pues muerta ya estaba. Un segundo fue la eternidad y la eternidad se convirtió en segundo."_

"_¿Cuánto tiempo más dormiré creyéndome muerta? ¿Cuánto tiempo más mirare mis ojos reflejados en los suyos?"_

_**Capitulo 11**_

_**Sombras del Crepúsculo**_

El silencio era abrumador, nadie osaba moverse o decir algo, nadie se atrevía siquiera a ayudar a la que en el suelo respiraba agitadamente intentando comprender lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Daniel al tiempo que le tendía una mano a Valery

- Define bien ¡Casi me mata, Daniel!

-Ven, déjame ver las marcas que te hiso- Daniel la acerco hacia si son suma delicadeza al tiempo que observaba el cuello de Valery causando que la joven se ruborizase y callase al instante todos los reproches y quejas que deseaba expresar.

-¿Se ve muy mal? Pregunto la joven cuando Daniel se hubo retirado un poco.

-No, dentro de una semana y media desaparecerá. ¿Te duele al pasar saliva o al hablar?

-Solo un poco, supongo que no puedo ir con algún doctor ¿o si?

-Les iría mal a ambas, además, no es necesario.

-¿Acaso ya te ha pasado a ti? ¿Ella se ha atrevido ha…?

-No

-Que mentiroso.

-Iré a buscarla- Menciono Daniel al tiempo que ignorando la acusación de Valery daba media vuelta para salir y buscar a Jennifer. Pero al intentar avanzar sintió como la delicada mano de Valery se aferraba a su muñeca. Se detuvo inmediatamente, pero no volteo a verla.

-No tienes por que ir tras ella día con día, no tienes que seguirla cada que huye, ella ya no es una niña pequeña, ella no es tu responsabilidad, nunca lo ha sido.

-Si le protejo, si la sigo y si la tomo como mi responsabilidad es por que yo así lo he decidido. Ella es mi prima y por eso le cuido, pero tú no eres nada de mi, ¿Por qué haces esto pues? ¿Te importo?

-… Tú más que nadie conoces la respuesta a ello, tú sabes la razón de mi actitud. -Susurró al tiempo que liberando la muñeca le veía alejarse.

Valery le observó perderse en la multitud y desobedeciendo sus deseos, como siempre, se fue a sentar a su lugar, abrió la libreta, tomo la pluma y se distrajo recordando mejores tiempos, tiempos que habían quedado en el olvido y que ella bien sabia que jamás regresarían.

En el salón yacían dos bancas vacías. Jennifer y Daniel no regresarían, no al menos en aquel día.

-Valery?...- Una débil y tímida voz le hizo regresar a la realidad, observó a su lado y ahí estaba Ichigo mirando con expresión preocupada las marcas en el cuello.

-Estoy bien, descuida – Dijo Valery con una sonrisa fingida y muy forzada, para luego poniéndose más seria continuar entre susurros.- Aunque no entiendo por que se puso de esa forma y además ¿Por qué Daniel después de todo esto sale a buscarla como si se tratase de una niña indefensa? ¿Qué no se ha dado cuenta de nada…? Ni siquiera es su deber el protegerla, y aunque lo fuera, ella no es quien para merecerlo.

-Pero… Valery, tú tampoco fuiste muy amable ¿Qué era eso de la maldición?

-Tal vez sea cierto, no fui amable, pero ella no se merece mi amabilidad. ¿Es acaso ella amable con migo? ¿Lo es con el resto? ¿Con Daniel? ¿Con tigo?

-No, pero no es motivo para que nosotros le tratemos de igual forma. Supongo que si ella es así ha de ser por…. Algo ¿no? ¿Hay alguien que le trate de forma amable?

-Daniel… Sólo él.

-Sólo con él ella es amable, o más o menos amable ¿no?

-Si, supongo, pero ella no lo merece.

-¿Y tú, lo mereces? Perdona, me he entrometido bastante.

-Si

-Disculpa no era esa mi intención.

-Descuida, no importa. –Valery menciono con tono seco y cortante, casi ignorando a Ichigo, pera luego, al ver que esta volvía a poner atención a la clase, mencionar con tono dudoso e intranquilo- ¿Ichigo?

-¿Si?

-¿Tú que harías en mi lugar? ¿Qué hubieres hecho?

-Probablemente hubiese intentado ahorcarla también. Le hubiese gritado y hubiese llorado. Le hubiese dicho cosas de las que luego me arrepentiría el resto de mi vida y al final descubriría que nada de aquello era lo que deseaba hacer. Entonces me arrepentiría inútilmente. Pero si pudiese evitar todo aquello o remediarlo de alguna forma lo haría, no importando que tuviere que dar a cambio.

- Suenas como si… Como si ya te hubiese pasado.

-Si, en una ocasión, no hace mucho, me puse a reñir con una chica a la cual herí gravemente, no físicamente, sino emocional. Mi novio y el hermano de esta chica tuvieron problemas y al final nosotras dos terminamos riñendo por esa razón. Le dije cosas horribles que jamás me perdonare. No fue una situación parecida a esta, pero todo esto me hiso recordar aquello. Perdona si me he desquitado contigo, es solo que me miro a mi misma en ustedes. La única diferencia de todo este embrollo es que aquella joven a la que ofendí era una de mis mejores amigas.

-¿Jamás te disculpaste?

-Jamás me atreví a ello ¿Tu le pedirás disculpas a Jennifer?

-No, no las merece.

-Creo que nadie merece ser disculpado en este mundo, las disculpas son un regalo que el otro otorga, no se disculpa a alguien por que lo merezca.

El aula se lleno de ruido y todos los alumnos comenzaron a salir del salón, las clases habían terminado y todos se dirigían a sus respectivos talleres y clubes. Valery e Ichigo se mantuvieron en sus lugares observándose por un momento, observaron el aula vacía y las mochilas de Daniel y Jennifer arrumbadas en sus respectivos asientos.

Ichigo se levanto, tomo ambas mochilas y se dirigió a su taller de gastronomía. Valery le siguió y le ayudo a cargar con la mochila de Daniel. Así ambas pasaron el resto de los talleres juntas.

Valery no dejaba de hablar con Ichigo, decía que no se preocupaba mucho por Jennifer pues a pesar de que era testaruda siempre terminaba regresando. Pero, pero otro lado, estaba sumamente preocupada por Daniel quien era necio y perseverante por lo que no se cansaría de buscar a Jennifer.

Valery intento llamar al celular de Daniel pero este estaba apagado. Intento llamar al de Jennifer pero este marcaba fuera de área.

No había muchos lugares en Oxnard que fuesen fuera de área, es decir, el único lugar que no poseía señal era el bosque, pero era casi imposible que Jennifer se hubiese dirigido ahí.

Ichigo cansada de esperar decidió ir a buscarlos por ella misma. Anoto los números celulares de Jennifer y Daniel, y después de planear una coartada sobre la desaparición de Daniel y Jennifer, se repartió con Valery los lugares de la escuela en los cuales los buscarían.

Así lo hicieron pero al cabo de 15 minutos Valery ya cansada decidió tomar un pequeño descanso y a las puertas de la biblioteca se sentó a observar el hermoso jardín que había frente a ella. El calor era insoportable y el cielo estaba completamente vacio, solo un par de cuervos cruzaban sobre él croando con gran estruendo. Valery los observo y los ignoro, saco su celular dispuesta a intentar contactar a Daniel una vez más, pero esta vez ni siquiera obtuvo señal alguna, checo su celular y observo con gran escepticismo aquellas palabras "sin señal" "fuera de área".

Molesta intento volver a llamar, pero todo fue en vano, en aquel lugar, a pesar de encontrarse aun dentro de la escuela, no había señal telefónica alguna. La línea estaba muerta.

El crujir de un par de ramas le hiso voltear al frente.

-¿Daniel?- susurro tímidamente al observar el jardín completamente vacio.

Sólo los arboles, los cuervos del cielo, las flores de aquel jardín olvidado y ella se encontraba ahí.

Un crujir de ramas. Un movimiento del viento. Un escalofrió correr por su espalda.

Otro crujir de ramas. Un croar de un cuervo. El celular que marca señal muerta.

Otro crujir de ramas, la joven que se levanta del suelo, una sombra que sale de entre los arboles.

Otro crujir de ramas, el silencio que demuestra el misterio, el crepúsculo que cubre de sombras el rosto del joven.

Otra vez el silencio, la señal muerta, la joven de los ojos azules y la sombra de mirada dorada.

Solo los arboles, los cuervos del cielo, las flores de aquel jardín olvidado, ella y aquella sombra se encontraban ahí.

Valery retrocedió, la sombra avanzó lentamente y con gran amabilidad le tendió una mano.

La joven observo al desconocido intentando ver aquel rostro a pesar de las sombras y el sol que le impedían apreciar otra cosa que no fueran aquellos ojos casi inhumanos. Observo aquel rostro y por un segundo le pareció vislumbrar una sonrisa burlona en aquellos labios casi imperceptibles. Miro con gran incertidumbre la sombra desaparecer frente a ella, retrocedió un par de pasos y deseo echar a correr, pero al dar media vuelta contempló frente a si los ojos más extraños e inhumanos que jamás antes hubiese visto, miro con horror aquellos labios burlones y esa pálida piel que contrastaba con los cabellos verdes de aquel joven.

Intento gritar, pedir auxilio o huir de aquel lugar sin embargo una extraña sensación le dejo paralizada, poco a poco sintió como si algo fuese extraído desde lo más profundo de su ser, como si le quitasen el aliento, la vida, el alma…

Sintió su cuerpo desvanecer y con las pocas fuerzas que aun albergaba observo aquella hermosa luz salir de su cuerpo e ir a parar a las manos del extraño.

Observo aquellos ojos dorados y contemplo en ellos el reflejo del cuerpo de una joven casi muerta, una joven sin alma, contemplo los ojos dorados que le arrebataron el alma y en ellos contemplo sus ojos azules perder la esperanza.

Observo su vida escapar en las manos de un desconocido, quiso gritar, llorar y reclamar, sin embargo todo fue en vano pues muerta ya estaba. Un segundo fue la eternidad y la eternidad se convirtió en segundo.

¿Cuánto tiempo dormiría creyéndose muerta? ¿Cuánto tiempo más miraría sus ojos reflejados en aquellos?

_**.*.-*.-*.-*.-*-.*.**_

El sol se ocultaba tras las montañas de Oxnard iluminando aquel valle convertido hoy en pueblo olvidado. Ichigo, completamente desesperada, enojada y cansada se echo en una banca de madera que encontró por aquellos jardines. Ya era tarde y en cualquier momento el sol tocaría el horizonte. Frente a ella había un gran estadio de fut boll soccer y a lo lejos se observaba una montaña llena de arboles, pinos y oscuridad que contrastaba con los rayos vespertinos del sol.

Un extraño sonido capto su atención, un débil chillido metálico se aproximaba, era un sonido parecido al de los carritos de supermercado mal engrasados.

Volteo a su derecha y observo a un joven alto, de espalda ancha, figura atlética, moreno y ojos chocolate el cual llevaba un carito, parecido a los de supermercado, lleno de pelotas de fut boll soccer.

El joven la observo y al instante se detuvo. Ambos estaban sorprendidos, ya era muy tarde por lo que no esperaban encontrarse con alguien más ahí.

El joven sonrió y continuo la marcha. Ichigo al verlo alejarse, sintió un extraño vació y temiéndole a la soledad le siguió.

-¡Disculpa!- Gritó Ichigo causando que el joven voltease a verla- ¿No has visto por aquí a una joven bajita, de ojos verdes, cabello negro largo y piel blanca, o a un joven alto casi de tu estatura de cabello cobrizo, ojos miel y piel aun mas blanca?

-No, ya no hay nadie en el instituto. Es tarde ¿Por qué no te vas a tu casa?

-Por que no puedo llegar sola a ella. No se donde queda y los que conocen el camino o ya se fueron o no los encuentro.

-¿Tú no eres acaso Ichigo, la joven de intercambio de mi salón?

-¿Estas en mi salón?

-Si, soy Reymundo Nuno Lansing, jefe de grupo de tu salón. Ya nos habíamos visto antes, en el centro de la cuidad cuando ibas con la hermana de Daniel y con Jennifer ¿no?

-Es cierto, perdona por no haberte reconocido antes.

-Descuida, ¿A quien buscas, no es acaso, a Jennifer y a Daniel?

-Si, son ellos ¿Los has visto?

-No, creí que Jennifer se había sentido mal y Daniel la había llevado a la casa.

-Eso es lo que les dijimos a los profesores.

-¿Qué ocurrió esta vez? ¿Ahora por que huyo?

Ichigo se puso a relatarle a Reymond lo que realmente había ocurrido no sin antes haberle echo jurar y perjurar que no le diría nada al resto del salón o a los profesores.

Cuando Ichigo hubo terminado, Reymond simplemente guardo un breve silencio para luego, tras pedirle a Ichigo que tomase asiento, tomo su teléfono celular, marco un par de números y espero.

-Lo tiene apagado, es cierto. Bien no hay mucho que podamos hacer. Daniel siempre termina por encontrarla y Jennifer siempre acaba por regresar a casa.

-¿Acostumbra ha hacer esto?

-¿Huir? Si, todo el tiempo, es su mecanismo de defensa. Cada que tiene un problema sea cual sea ella termina por huir, no sabe enfrentar consecuencias, simplemente sabe decir que aquello no tiene nada que ver con ella. En una ocasión en la primaria, ella no había estudiado nada, por lo que tras recibir su examen y ver que no sabia nada simplemente se levanto de su asiento y salio del salón. Daniel salio tras ella y ambos tuvieron que repetir el examen al día siguiente. -No les digas que te conté – por otra parte me parece extraño que haya intentado ahorcar a Valery. ¿Qué fue lo que Valery le dijo?

-No estoy segura pero estaban discutiendo sobre Daniel y luego Valery menciono sobre una maldición y…

-¿Mencionó una maldición?

-Si, o eso creo, Valery dijo que Jennifer tenia una maldición.

-Ese fue el problema.

-¿Tu sabes a que se refería?

-Si, y no. Son pocos los que conocen de la existencia de esa maldición, son aun más pocos los que conocen de lo que se trata la maldición pero son aun menos los que creen que esta es real. Valery esta dentro de estas ultimas. Jennifer por otra parte esta dentro de las primeras, sabe de que existe una maldición pero no conoce de lo que trata esta.

-¿Y tú, si sabes?

-No, jamás he estado interesado en eso. Creo que es una tontería.

-¡Pero Valery dijo que corría peligro con la familia Goldschmidth!

-¿Eso te dijo Valery?

-Bueno no exactamente. Me pregunto si me encontraba bien con ellos, qué si no me habían echo nada malo. ¿A que se refería?

-Valery te ha metido en la cabeza muchas dudas innecesarias. La familia Goldschmidth es una de las más ricas, cultas, respetadas y educadas de Oxnard. Lo único negativo que hay en esa familia es la relación de Daniel y Jennifer. Veras, esos dos son solo amigos a pesar de que el resto de las personas creen otra cosa. Y la razón por la que nadie soporta estar en esa casa es por que esos dos se encargan de ahuyentar tanto a las visitas como a los huéspedes y chicos de intercambio. Ellos lo toman como un juego donde gana el que le juegue más bromas al chico nuevo, o bien, gana aquel que llegue a ser odiado primero. Es una apuesta y un record, de echo, escuche que la meta de este año era correrte de la casa en menos de un mes.

-Gracias por avisarme, la verdad es que no creía soportar ni dos semanas, pero ya que se de la apuesta y de sus juegos me quedare aquí un año entero.

-Tienes agallas. Realmente me sorprende que tú estés aquí.

-¿Te sorprende el echo de que me encuentre a las seis de la tarde buscando a aquellos que me quieren correr de su patria y que además me ven como un simple juguete o te sorprende el echo que decida quedarme aun más tiempo?

-Me sorprenden ambas cosas, pero además me sorprende que estés ahora en Oxnard. Después de todo, la familia Goldshmidt ya no aceptaba alumnos de intercambio. Además de que los intercambios se llevan a cabo a inicio de semestre y no a mitad de este. ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Yo también estoy un poco sorprendida, veras yo planeaba ir como estudiante de intercambio a inicios del siguiente semestre, pero no deseaba mudarme a América, mi plan original era visitar Europa, ya fuese Inglaterra o Italia, sin embargo, surgieron varios problemas personales y la solución que encontré fue apresurar mi viaje, Unos familiares de mi novio… perdón, ex –novio, se encargaron de los tramites, fueron ellos quienes me dijeron que Europa era prácticamente imposible, pero que en América había una joven que también deseaba irse de intercambio lo antes posible.

Así que intercambiamos casa ella y yo. Supongo que se trata de Brianda la hermana de Daniel.

-Si, ya veo, ¿y ya has hablado con tus padres?

-No, no he podido hacer una sola llamada.

-Es una lastima. Bien, ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

-¿Asta a Tokio?

-Ja ja ja No, a la casa Goldsmidth, lo siento pero no tengo mucho dinero para llevarte hasta Tokio- Corrigió Reymond con una amable y sincera sonrisa al tiempo que levantándose del asiento le tendía una mano a Ichigo, esta le sonrió un poco apenada por su descuido y tomando la mano del joven se levanto se su lugar.

-Te agradezco tu oferta, pero desearía seguir buscando a Jennifer

-¿Y que si no la encuentras, o si ella ya esta en la casa? ¿Tu como regresaras? Vamos, deja que te acompañe, luego yo seguiré buscándolos, me contactare con Daniel y no parare de buscar a Jennifer hasta que alguno la encuentre.

-¿Pero yo que haré?

-Estarás en la casa pendiente de que ella llegue o que alguien más la lleve. Ten, este es mi celular.- Reymond saco una pequeña tarjeta y al reverso anoto un numero de teléfono.

-Gracias.

-No hay de que.

-Ah! Que horror! Me estaba olvidando de Valery, ella también estaba buscando a Daniel y a Jennifer

-Seguramente ella ya esta en su casa

-¿Seguro?

-Si, la conozco, aun así le llamare, solo por si acaso. –Reymond tomo su celular y marco el número de Valery- Que raro

-¿Ocurre algo malo?

-Si, no contesta.

-Intenta otra vez.

-Eso hago, Valery siempre contesta a su celular. No contesta.

-Intenta otra vez, tal vez no lo tenga a la mano.

-No creo- El celular timbro dos veces, tres veces, cuatro veces, Reymond se dispuso a colgar cuando un extraño zumbido se escucho del otro lado de la línea- ¿Valery?

-Lo siento pero ella esta profundamente dormida- Susurro del otro lado de la línea una voz masculina y casi ronroneante. –Dudo que vuelva a despertar.

-¿Qué le has hecho a Valery?

-Lo siento por tu amiga, pero fue la única alma solitaria y pura que pude encontrar por aquí. – Aquel joven rompió en estruendosas carcajadas.

-¡Kisshu!- Grito Ichigo con voz ahogada y temblorosa al reconocerlo tras el teléfono.

Este inmediatamente guardo silencio al ir su voz.

-¡Aléjate de ella! ¡Aléjate de mi gatita o desearas jamás haber vivido! Y tú mi linda minina, si aprecias tu vida una cuarta parte de lo que yo te aprecio, te ruego que regreses a Tokio. ¡Adiós lindura hasta pronto!

-Kisshu…

Ichigo estaba confundida, ¿Cómo era posible que él estuviese ahí?

Reymond estaba furioso, era obvio que aquella chica conocía más de lo que aparentaba, era obvio que ella era culpable de lo que sufría Valery.

Deseaba gritarle al tipo del teléfono y exigirle que le devolviese a Valery, pero el tipo ya había colgado y la única que parecía tener relación con él era Ichigo.

-¿Quién era? ¡Lo conoces! ¿Qué le ha hecho a Valery? –Exigió intentando controlar en vano su ira.

-No yo no le conozco, yo no se que le ha hecho a Valery

-¡Lo llamaste por su nombre!

-Él… ¡Yo no se que esta haciendo aquí! Además, si te dijera lo que se de Kisshu tú no me creerías nada.

-Habla y entonces veré si te creo o no

-Él, Kisshu, él es un…

-¿Un que?

-Él, antes, en Japón acostumbraba a acosarme.

-¿Un acosador? ¿Solo eso?

-Si.

-Mientes, lo puedo ver en tu cara, hay algo más.

-Esto no ayudara a encontrar ni a Daniel ni a Jennifer ni siquiera a Valery

-¿A no? ¿Y que si lo hará? ¿¡He!

-…

El sonido del celular de Reymond y una pequeña alarma de Ichigo interrumpieron la discusión. Reymond contesto el celular e Ichigo busco en su bolso aquella alarma.

Era su localizador, aquello le sorprendió por un momento al tiempo que le traía viejos recuerdos llenos de nostalgia y dolor. Tomo el localizador y el medallón en sus manos recordando como aquella mañana ella misma los había metido en su bolso solo por si alguna vez se llegaban a necesitar. Observo las coordenadas del localizador, ahí debía de estar Kisshu y el alma de Valery. Aspiro hondo y echo a correr sin voltear un solo segundo atrás, ya luego se disculparía con Reymond.

_***********.-.-.-************_

_**Primero que nada una enorme disculpa a todos los lectores por este retardo en la actualización de la historia, pero por favor no me culpen que no ha sido mi intención el retrasarlo. Si hay que culpar o linchar a alguien es a mis maestros por encargarme tantos trabajos, proyectos y exámenes juntos ¬¬ Linchemoslos! Jajajajajaja no ce crean ellos son muy lindos y un día de estos yo también me desquitare de todo lo que me han hecho con mis alumnos n.n**_

_**En fin dejando de lado mis problemas existenciales o escolares - u.u – quiero saludar especialmente a Chica Clamp n.n muchas gracias por el review n.n que bien que les agrade el fic. Y es aun mas genial que estés escribiendo uno n.n**_

_**De hecho en un inicio yo sólo leía novelas y fics pero luego me entro la curiosidad y decidí escribir uno y luego otro y otro n.n hasta que se volvió un vicio. ¿Alguien conoce donde me puedo inscribir a los lectores y escritores anónimos? XD**_

_**Así que no solo lean chicas también escriban n.n es divertido y relajante –en la mayoría de los casos-**_

_**En fin me salgo mucho del tema.**_

_**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.**_

_**El siguiente capitulo tal vez lo divida en tres partes para publicarlo mas rápido aunque ya lo tengo escrito y solo le falta la corrección así que no creo tardarme mucho en actualizar, tal vez el jueves 30 de septiembre o el jueves 7 de octubre.**_

_**A si y por ultimo un pequeño comercial.**_

_**Próximamente una historia de amor, traición y dolor llegara hasta nosotros… Un pequeño cuento romántico dedicado a todas las chicas que han amado y sido amadas alguna vez. Un cuento dedicado a todas las chicas que nos fascina el lindo de Kisshu. Un cuento de otoño para leer en esas noches lluviosas y solitarias. Por que el romance no solo esta en el 14 de febrero sino en cada estación del año. Y por que no en el hermoso otoño la estación del viento, la lluvia y las hojas de los árboles que perecen. Por que no el romance en el otoño la estación de la luna.**_

_**n.n En el siguiente capitulo les diré mas acerca de este cuento que ya he escrito corregido y editado y ya esta listo por completo para salir a la luz. Lo único que le hace falta es el día de publicación. Así que sin más y tras este pequeño anuncio me despido n.n**_

_**Próxima actualización de Las lagrimas de mi ángel el Jueves 30 de septiembre del 2010**_

_**Chao n.n**_


	13. Primer Reencuentro

"_**Observo al joven que tenia frente a ella y al cruzarse sus miradas Ichigo reconoció aquellos ojos."**_

_**Capitulo 12**_

_**Primer Reencuentro**_

El sol se ocultaba tras las montañas de Oxnard bañando calles y edificios de tonos carmín. La cuidad guardaba silencio y el viento agitaba los árboles de los bosques y parques. Todo era quietud, todo era espera y silencio y en medio del parque una joven esperaba a que todo iniciase una vez más.

El constante sonido del localizador indicaba que aquel era el lugar, sin embargo, ahí no había predacito alguno, sólo árboles, flores y animales le rodeaban en el más absoluto silencio. El viento agitó los árboles a su alrededor y miles de aves elevaron el vuelo, un sonido metálico comenzó a acercarse en circulo y un aire húmedo, pegajoso y tibio; seguido de un ronroneo le hizo voltear tras de si.

Dos enormes ojos azules como el cielo le observaban con malicia y diversión, un gato de colosal tamaño, de rostro y manos de humano, engalanado con cadenas y esclavas de oro abría sus fauces amenazando con tragarse a Ichigo. Dos espadas se interpusieron entre las fauces del monstruo y la joven, el dueño de estas le observo desdeñosamente y golpeando al monstruo se impulso hacia atrás para reunirse con sus otros dos compañeros.

-¿Tú? ¿Otra vez? Creí que la vez pasada había quedado claro que tu ayuda nos es innecesaria. – Le reprocho Rouge Chevalier un tanto molesto.- ¿Qué buscas?

-Ayudar, ¿no es obvio?

-No, pues sólo estorbas.

-Cállate- Susurro Ichigo molesta al tiempo que atacaba al predacito.

Una sombra se deslizo al lado de Ichigo causándole una herida en el torso del brazo y en la cadera.

-Hola gatita, Creí haberte dicho que te marcharas…

-Kisshu!-Grito Ichigo al voltear y ver que tras de si se encontraba levitando aquel alíen tan familiar para ella. Orgulloso altanero y más guapo que nunca, los años le habían favorecido considerablemente. – ¿Que haces tu aquí, es que acaso me estas persiguiendo?

Kisshu dejo escapar una sonora carcajada llamando así la atención de Rouge Chevalier, este se abalanzó contra Kisshu comenzando así una batalla encarnizada a dos espadas en donde ambos contrincantes aparecían y desaparecían haciendo uso de la tele transportación y levitación a su gusto.

-Así que Kisshu, eh? –Pregunto con burla Rouge Chevalier al tiempo que las espadas quedaban entrelazadas.

-Kisshu Souxume para ti, ¿y tú eres?

-Rouge Chevalier, pero para ti, tu verdugo.

-Lo siento pero ese titulo ya es para otra persona.

-Que lastima por ella.

-No, que lastima por ti y los tuyos. Pero más que nada… que lastima por la joven de ojos azules.- Se mofo Kisshu intuyendo la identidad de aquel joven.

- ¿Que le has hecho? ¿Donde esta ella?

-¿Donde esta que? ¿Donde esta su cuerpo… o su alma?

-¡Deja de jugar con migo!

-Jajajajaja, bien como quieras-Kisshu desapareció en el aire y reapareciendo detrás de Rouge Chevalier a quien encajo una de sus espadas y viéndole caer se sonrió a si mismo.

Observo a su contrincante tendido en el suelo y aprovechando el momento volteo el rostro hacia Mew Ichigo.

-Ichigo, mi dulce minina, te propongo un trato.

-Lárgate de aquí.

-Esta vez no te acosare, esta vez prometo dejarte libre con una sola condición. Huye de este lugar.

-¿Pero que es lo que dices?

-Huye o quédate y ayúdame pero no te pongas del lado de aquellos pues a pesar que te amo esta vez ya no podré protegerte, detrás de mi vienen otros que no posen corazón alguno y te acecinaran como a esos.

-¿Qué mal te han causado ellos que ahora me vienes con esto de matarlos?

-¿Que es que no te han dicho nada?

-¿Decirme que?

Una espada se interpuso entre ambos y Kisshu al observar a su contrincante sonrió, era Rouge Chevalier que, a pesar de las heridas, atacaba una vez más. Aun así Kisshu no paro de hablarle a Ichigo.

-Decirte sobre la realidad. Su identidad, su pasado y mi pasado.

-Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto.-Exclamo Rouge Chevalier intentando hacerlo callar, Ichigo observaba absorta sin comprender. –Así como yo no tengo que ver contigo.

-Ah! Por supuesto que ella no tiene que ver con esto, ¡pero tú! Tú tienes que ver con todo. Escucha, mi linda gatita, he venido a causar lo peor. Pero no causare masacre ni acecinare a tus nuevos amigos si es que tú me ayudas y me entregas al hijo de la última Eva.

-No se de que hablas, y aunque lo supiese, yo jamás te ayudaría.

-Me alegra que te niegues a ello, eso sólo significa que no mientes, realmente no sabes quienes son esos con los que tratas.- Kisshu continuaba hablando tranquila y pausadamente con Ichigo al tiempo que se defendía y atacaba con sus espadas.

Una espada salio volando, Rouge Chevalier quedo desarmado y Kisshu sin darle importancia desaprovecho su ventaja y se tele transportó justo detrás de Ichigo para susurrarle al oído.

- ¿Vez ese camino de jacarandas? Si le sigues te lleva a un lago, ahí hay un puente de piedra y frente a este una banca de madera. Ahí esta el cuerpo de la joven que buscas.

-¿Jennifer?

-Si, la joven de ojos azules.

-¡Valery! ¿Y su alma?

-Jajajajaja esta en ese predacito que están a punto de destruir tus amigos.

-No lo destruirán.

-¿quieres quedarte a observar como lo hacen?

Rouge Chevalier recuperó su arma pero al ver a sus compañeros intentar controlar o destruir a la bestia sin resultado alguno; decidió quedarse a ayudar, ya luego terminaría su pelea con aquel extraño joven.

Ichigo se disponía a ir a ayudar pero Kisshu abrasándola por la espalda y cruzando sus espadas frente al cuello de la joven le evito acercarse siquiera a estos.

-Rouge Chevalier! –Exclamo Kisshu llamando la atención de los tres caballeros- no he venido a robar almas, destruir tu ciudad o secuestrar a mi gatita, sino a cobrar venganza. Como nieto de Krin Tamel, el acecino de la ultima Eva, te exijo que me muestres al descendiente del ángel para que le de muerte y todo esto acabe.

No habrá dolor, no habrá masacres, no habrá más que la muerte del pecador.

Pero si ustedes se niegan a entregarme al descendiente de Eva, entonces no sólo yo, sino que el resto de mi equipo nos encargaremos de que sufran tanto que supliquen a gritos y llantos la venida de la muerte.

Y obviamente tendrás que decirle adiós a esta linda gatita y a la joven de ojos azules, pues serán ellas las primeras en morir. Si te niegas a dame al descendiente del ángel, no solo sufrirás tú, sino que tu pueblo entero vivirá en un eterno rechinar de dientes, yo mismo me encargare que todo sea peor que la tragedia de hace 9 años.

-¿Quien rayos eres tu?

-Ya te lo he dicho, soy Kisshu Souxume, descendiente de Krin Tamel aquel que acecinó al ángel.

-No existe ningún hijo de Eva, no hay tal descendiente del ángel. –Exclamo con ira Rouge Chevalier cansado ya de oír aquella leyenda una y otra vez.

-¡Mientes! –Acuso enérgicamente Kisshu- Todos nosotros estamos aquí por culpa de la tercera Eva. Ustedes llevan su ADN implantado, Mew Ichigo y el resto de su equipo no son más que la continuación de esos experimentos, y la masacre de mi pueblo fue el resultado de todo ello. ¿Y tú te atreves a decir que no existe descendiente a quien hacer pagar por todo?

Una flecha rozo la mejilla de Kisshu haciéndole sangrar, el alíen se llevo la mano a la herida dejando a Ichigo en libertad.

Un joven alto, de piel blanca y abotonaduras de oro sostenía en la mano un arco de oro apuntando directamente al corazón de Ichigo.

-Tú, ¿Que tanto sabes de nosotros? ¿Que tanto sabes del descendiente?

-Apunta hacia otro lado- Grito enfurecido Kisshu al ver en manos de otro la vida de su amada.

-No te muevas o la chica muere. Prefiero matarla yo de una forma rápida y sin dolor que dejártela a ti que seguramente primero le harás sufrir. Ahora, cuida tus palabras y contesta. ¿Dónde esta el cuerpo y el alma de la joven de ojos azules?

-Si deseas la ubicación del cuerpo de esa joven no mataras a Mew Ichigo, ella ya sabe donde he colocado el cuerpo.-Confesó Kisshu intentando con esto mantener a salvo la vida de Ichigo- En cuanto a su alma, se encuentra en la quimera que Rouge Chevalier pretende destruir.

- ¿Que hago para sacar el alma sin dañarla?

-Mew Ichigo es capaz de hacer eso. Tú y tus amigos solo lograrían destruir a la quimera átomo por átomo hasta sólo dejar la esencia de la materia en su forma más simple. Tu amiga se convertiría en una roca de bonitos colores. ¿Lo vez Ichigo? ellos no son como tu.

Ichigo recordó que en la última vez en que los había visto pelear contra un predacito estos, solo habían dejado una pequeña esfera de luz sólida tras usar todos sus poderes contra la bestia.

-¿Que era aquella roca que se repartieron tras la pelea? ¿Rouge Chevalier, Que fue lo que le entregaste a Cirio aquella vez? – Inquirió Ichigo comprendiendo la realidad

-Se le llama Peladium Sang d Ange o cristales de sangre. Y es cierto, eso es lo que queda después de destruir al predacito átomo por átomo. Es energía sólida y pura, concentrada en un sólo punto. Es lo que le da vida a las quimeras o predacitos y es lo que nos da fuerza y poder a nosotros los caballeros de Ross Clan.

-¿Como se atreven ha hacer eso?

-No es un acto cruel como parece, después de todo, el predacito es un error de laboratorio, un error más del hombre y nosotros, los híbridos, como modificación del mismo hombre tenemos la misión de aniquilar a nuestros propios hermanos de laboratorio.

-El humano no es capaz de crear predacitos.

-El científico que juega a ser Dios si es capaz.

-¿Que mente tan retorcida desearía hacer tal cosa? ¿Quien juega con la vida de tal modo? ¿Es que acaso ustedes le sirven a ese? ¿Es acaso ese el dichoso descendiente por el que has venido Kisshu?

-No, -El joven que apuntaba a su corazón aclaro-El descendiente se supone que es nuestro protegido, pero el que nos ha hecho esto a nosotros y a los predacitos, ese es nuestro enemigo.

- Pues ciertamente no lo parece- Susurró Ichigo totalmente exasperada al observar al predacito herido, sin fuerzas y atado con las cadenas de los caballeros.

Entonces Ichigo observo al joven que tenia frente a ella y al cruzarse sus miradas Ichigo reconoció aquellos ojos. Aquel era el joven que ella había observado en sus sueños el día en que llego a América. Aquel joven del balcón era el joven que ahora le apuntaba con aquella flecha. Sus miradas chocaron y el joven no pudo más que desviar la vista, estaba avergonzado y hasta cierto punto aquellos ojos reprobantes, llenos de lágrimas y valentía le causaban temor y debilidad.

Ichigo observo aquellos ojos dorados y la melancolía que estos ocultaban, al tiempo identifico la verdadera identidad del joven, pero inmediatamente se reprocho a si misma por pensar en que era Daniel Goldshmidt el que ahora le apuntaba una flecha de oro ha su corazón. Era imposible que Daniel pudiese ser aquel joven de tan recio carácter.

-Linx, el predacito se liberara si no le destruimos ahora, dejemos que Leo se encargue de los intrusos. – Aconsejo Ophicus a Rouge Chevalier quien se encontraba observando a Ichigo y a Kisshu.

Rouge Chevalier observo a sus compañeros y tomando su arma se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el predacito aun atado.

-¡Paren! ¡Diles que paren!- Suplico Ichigo al joven de ojos dorados, quien al ver la impaciencia de la joven tenso aun más la cuerda del arco.

Un extraño zumbido atravesó el lugar, dos objetos redondos golpearon la muñeca del arquero y la flecha salió disparada atravesando carne viva y arrancando un grito de dolo.

Ichigo yacía en el suelo y sobre ella se encontraba Kisshu intentando protegerla, en el brazo izquierdo de este aun se encontraba la flecha de oro enterrada.

Ichigo observo el brazo herido de Kisshu, a la quimera a punto de ser destruida, al joven arquero tomando otras 3 flechas y a los dos amigos de Kisshu escondidos entre los árboles.

Rouge Chevalier tomo su arma apuntando a la bestia, los otros dos hicieron lo mismo. El arquero tomo tres flechas, la joven se levanto del suelo y sin importarle nada corrió hacia la quimera, Kisshu intento detenerle mas no logro alcanzarle.

-¡Basta!-Grito la joven interponiéndose entre la bestia y los caballeros. A su derecha tres flechas contra ella se apuntaban, frente a ella tres jóvenes le amenazaban con sus armas y tras de si pretendía proteger a un predacito prácticamente muerto.

El silencio se apodero del lugar y gruesas lagrimas recorrieron las mejillas de Ichigo, temblaba por su vida, tenia miedo y lo único que deseaba era huir de ahí, aquellos "caballeros" le horrorizaban puesto que no podía comprender como alguien, fuese la razón que fuere, podía prestarse a arrancar almas y construirlas en pequeñas joyas de energía.

Temblaba pero aun así no se atrevía a pensar en huir de ahí y dejar las cosas así. Al contrario, con lágrimas en los ojos, sostenía la mirada desafiante, dispuesta a proteger a aquella extraña criatura.

Y es que ni ella misma comprendía el por que de aquella acción tan valiente y temeraria, no comprendía el por que de que ella se encontrase protegiendo a una quimera, protegiendo a un ser artificial sin embargo un extraño sentimiento le movía actuar de aquella forma, sentimiento que bien podía ser compasión, responsabilidad o tal vez identificación.

Identificación con aquellos ojos azules, responsabilidad con su pasado, y compasión de ella misma y los errores que le llevaron hasta América. Tal vez no protegía al predacito en un acto de nobleza, tal vez tan solo fuese un intento de redención donde pretendía con aquello lavar un poco las culpas que hoy le atormentaban como cual Erinia.

Contemplo la escena inmovilizada, escucho la cuerda tensarse, las cadenas deslizarse frenéticamente y observo el rostro hiriente y reprocharte de Rouge Chevalier, ese rostro orgulloso al que desafiaba. El joven tomo su arma con firmeza, la alzo sobre su cabeza recordando a un fusilamiento, observo los ojos de su victima y echo el arma al suelo.

El resto de los caballeros se miraron entre si y tras un breve desconcierto imitaron a su líder, dejando escapar a Kisshu y permitiéndole a Ichigo hacer su trabajo en libertad.

Esta observo a la bestia, sus heridas, sus cadenas, sus ojos… Aquellos ojos sin brillo, melancólicos y lacrimógenos. Observo su arma y recordando viejos tiempos exclamo su nombre y las palabras de ataque que hacia ya un año y medio no pronunciaba.

El predacito suspiro, grito y exhaló desapareciendo en el viento y dejando tras de si un infusor que huyó en el aire, un gatito lastimado e indefenso y una diminuta y hermosa esfera de luz blanca y pura. Ichigo la observo y tomándola delicadamente se dirigió al joven arquero.

-Esto es lo que protegemos. Esto es lo que buscabas, llévaselo a su dueña. ¿Vez el camino de jacarandas? Si lo sigues encontraras un lago, un puente de piedra y frente a este una banca de madera, en la banca yace la joven.

Ichigo le sonrió y regresando a donde antes estaba el predacito, tomo a un débil y pequeño gatito que lastimado se encontraba atorado con las pesadas cadenas de los caballeros. Le tomo con ternura y cargándole en sus brazos se lo llevo a Rouge Chevalier.

-Ves, tan solo era un gatito. – Y colocándolo en los brazos del caballero le sonrió amablemente para luego desaparecer caminando entre los árboles de aquel hermoso parque.

_**Aclaración**_

_**Erinia: en la mitologia griega **__**eran personificaciones femeninas de la **__**venganza**__**, que perseguían a los culpables de ciertos crímenes.**_

_**Wa n.n! Un enorme saludo a todos y todas las lectoras (no se por que pero algo me dice que somos aquí puras lectoras ¬-¬) n.n!**_

_**En especial un saludo a Chica Clamp n.n muchas gracias por los reviews n.n enserio los reviews sirven bastante para levantar el autoestima y saber que se lee tu historia n.n además que es un incentivo para actualizarla n.n.**_

_**Bien, pues, aquí esta el capitulo 12, si se que esta vez esta un poco corto y el capitulo 13 será aun más corto pero ya los siguientes volverán a estar un poco más extensos n.n**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y espero no haberlas confundido con tanta pelea y espadas. El siguiente capitulo lo publicare el Jueves 7 de Octubre.**_

_**Y en cuanto a la otra historia…**_

_**Eh aquí un pequeño adelanto.**_

_**Ente sombras y luz.**_

_En ocasiones el amor que sentimos por una persona es tan fuerte que sabemos que si esa persona desapareciera nosotros moriríamos. _

_En ocasiones el amor es tan fuerte y cruel que no logramos otra cosa más que oprimir el corazón con cada latido en la ausencia del ser amado. _

_Pero…. ¿Que seria si por amor nos viésemos forzados a abandonar al ser amado? ¿Estaríamos dispuestos a morir en la agonía de la soledad por cumplir el capricho del amado? _

_¿Nos alejaríamos del ser amado aun sabiendo que esto solo supone una muerte lenta para el alma? _

_En ocasiones el amor es la cosa mas maravillosa de este universo, pero… cuando se trata de un amor ingrato y capricho que nos desprecia y aborrece ¿que otro remedio queda que el de sufrir eternamente?_

_Así él lo pensaba, así él lo creía y por ello decidió que la abandonaría. _

"_La observo, la amo y jurándole amor eterno la espalda la dio." _

_**La historia de llama "Entre Sombras y luz" y esta historia será completamente **_

_**Kisshu x Ichigo x Aoyama.**_

_**En el siguiente capitulo aparecerá finalmente la fecha de publicación y otro pequeño adelanto, así que estén al pendiente n.n!**_

_**Besos a todas! **_

_**Chao**_

_**Siguiente capitulo Jueves 7 de octubre del 2010. **_


	14. La bella durmiente

_Hola a todos nya! Mi nombre es Ichigo Momomiya y acabo de cumplir los 15 años. Hace 2 años las Mews terminamos de aniquilar los predacitos y logramos hacer que los aliens regresaran a su planeta tras destruir al Malvado Deep Blue. _

_Hace poco corte con Aoyama y rompí casi todos mis lazos con las Mews debido a problemas que por el momento prefiero no mencionar ni recordar, así que para alejarme de todo ello decidí irme de Tokio como estudiante de intercambio a América, pero aquí en Oxnard han estado ocurriendo cosas muy extrañas. Nya! _

_Hay predacitos aquí y allá, un grupo de jóvenes misteriosos (con ADN animal) protegen la cuidad donde vivo, Kisshu parece estar de regreso, y por si fuese poco vivo con un monstruo llamado Jennifer. Nya! Todo esto terminara enloqueciéndome! Y para colmo de males la escritora de este fic se tarda en actualizar cada que se le atraviesa la mosca ¬¬!_

_-No es cierto! / (yo)_

_- ¬¬ aja… si claro… u.u Pero bueno, Hay muchas cosas de las que Ichigo aun no se entera, cosas como que…_

_Kisshu (seguido por sus antiguos compañeros y amigos, y por un grupo rival de tres chicas) por azares del destino ha ido a parar a Oxnard al igual que Ichigo, donde tendrá que encontrar la verdad acerca de su pasado familiar y su pueblo. Los sabios ancianos de su pueblo son los que, gracias a un pacto, le han permitido a Kisshu regresar a la Tierra bajo la promesa de fidelidad, eterna sumisión y venganza. Bajo estas tres banderas ambos equipos competirán entre si para cumplir la voluntad del consejo de los sabios en la Tierra y llevar a cabo la venganza que estos prometieron hace 9 años. _

_Por otra parte en Tokio se ha comenzado a registrar actividad peligrosa y dudosa relacionada con una nueva fuerza de destrucción, sin embargo las mews ya no están dispuestas a trabajar como equipo. Además un joven de nombre Eduard ha usurpado el lugar de Brianda la chica que debía intercambiar casa con Ichigo (que además es hermana gemela de Margaret). Eduard esta en Tokio con el único fin de descubrir la verdadera identidad de las Mews y no descansara hasta dar con ellas, además de que el pose un poco de _Peladium Sang d Ange o cristales de sangre es decir _esa nueva fuerza de destrucción de la que Ryo busca proteger al planeta tierra. Eduardo, tras días de infructuoso trabajo, ha dado con su primera pista en la búsqueda de las Mews, Lettuce, y ahora planea trabajar en el café Mew con tal de acercarse a ella. _

_En nuestros capítulos anteriores Jennifer intento ahorcar a Valery, pero Daniel la detuvo y esta llena de vergüenza huyó hasta llegar a una capilla arrumbada donde recobro otro de sus recuerdos perdidos. _

_Daniel, Valery, Ichigo y Reymond se dedicaron a buscar a Jennifer, pero Valery fue secuestrada por Kisshu y usada su alma como señuelo para los Ross Clan (el grupo de jóvenes con ADN animal), Kisshu le exigió a Ichigo que huyese de Oxnard previniéndola de una futura masacre y amenazando con esto a los Ross Clan les exigió la entrega del "descendiente del Ángel" o "hijo de la tercer Eva". Y después de una encarnizada pelea entre Rouge Chevalier, Leo (el caballero que Ichigo observo entre sueños el día en que llego a América), Kisshu e Ichigo; esta ultima logro derrotar al predcito liberando así el alma de Valery la cual se la entrego a Leo tras decirle la ubicación del cuerpo de la joven; y al líder Rouge Chevalier o Linx le entrego el gatito que había sido poseído por el infusor, con el fin de que este le cuidara. _

_Y después de este rápido resumen de los 12 capítulos anteriores, iniciamos con este capitulo. n.n espero que les agrade. _

_**Capitulo 13**_

_**La bella Durmiente**_

Hacia fresco y las estrellas se veían de una forma excepcionalmente hermosa, no había nubes en el cielo y la luna era apenas una pequeña franja de luz en la oscuridad de aquel orbe.

Los árboles se mecían con suavidad cantando alguna canción ya antaño olvidada, las flores nocturnas mostraban su belleza al lago que como cual espejo reflejaba todo a su alrededor. Y ahí en la orilla del lago, entre luciérnagas y el canto del viento, una joven sin alma yacía inerte en una viaja banca.

Callada, inmóvil, tiesa y fría, la dama esperaba ser despertada por su caballero hacia muchos años prometido. La joven dormía en aquella quietud sepulcral, esperando a que su amado llegase por fin. ¿Sin embargo cuanto más tendría que esperar? Un día, un año, un siglo o una eternidad, ¿acaso serian 100 años los que tendría que esperar para ver a su amado otra vez? ¿O era tan sólo que el amado ya de ella no se acordaba y por ello jamás regresaría?

Si tan sólo aquella joven aun tuviese vida, si tan sólo tuviese alma, aquel cuerpo inerte bañado en lágrimas ya se encontraría.

Una blanca y pálida mano rozó con cuidado aquel frió y pálido rostro e inclinándose hacia este le dio un beso en la mejilla. El joven observo con cuidado a la dama, le contemplo y le admiro. Acaricio con delicadeza sus castaños cabellos y tras haber guardado aquella imagen en su mente tomo una pequeña luz que llevaba consigo y acercándosela a los labios le devolvió la vida a la doncella.

Un suspiro y una lágrima fueron toda la respuesta de aquella joven.

El caballero observándola con melancolía y ternura se sentó a su lado y recargándola en su hombro le abraso y cubrió con su chaqueta.

Deseaba decirle mil cosas, deseaba oírla reír a su lado, deseaba verla a los ojos y mostrarle aquella hermosa noche de estrellas, pero decidió no despertarla y mostrarle a la noche y a las estrellas aquella bella escena de la joven dormida.

Hacia años que no le abrasaba, hacia años que no le miraba, que no le hablaba o siquiera le acompañaba en silencio. Hacia años que deseaba estar así, y ahora que tenía la oportunidad ella se encontraba profundamente dormida, debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte. Ahora que por fin le tenia, ella no lo podría recordar jamás.

Y entonces el joven tomando la mano de su adorada se prometió a si mismo que cuando todo aquello acabase él la llevaría a aquel lugar y le confesaría todo lo que ha estado guardando desde hacia 9 años. Entonces, cuando el quererle fuese seguro él le confesaría sus verdaderos sentimientos a la joven que siempre admiro.

En medio de la oscuridad el joven le hacia promesas a al doncella que se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.

Él estaba seguro que ella viviría.

Ella estaba segura de que un día él le amaría.

Una joven yacía sobre el suelo de una antigua capilla semidestruida. El viento soplaba haciendo retumbar las paredes de aquella construcción. Cuervos alrededor de esta croaban sin cesar y la joven en sueños y pesadillas se sentía morir una y otra vez.

Dos ojos dorados le observaban desde el altar. Sentado en el suelo y desde lejos un completo desconocido velaba su sueño preguntándose que debía de hacer con aquel débil cuerpo.

Se levanto, caminó hacía ella y rozó su frente, observó a la joven del suelo e intento recordar su nombre, pero fue inútil, pues por más que intentaba no lograba atinar que tipo de nombre aquella criatura tendría.

La tomó en sus brazos con suma delicadeza y esta al instante se sobresalto y se aferro a él. La joven ardía en fiebre, deliraba y luchaba consigo misma. Llevaba horas dormida y tal como el joven suponía, tal vez no despertase jamás si no era atendida pronto.

.-.-.-.-.

Ichigo cabeceó un poco y al instante el fuerte resonar de un golpe le despertó sobresaltada. Contempló la oscuridad de aquel cuarto y el libro semiabierto tirado en el suelo. Lo tomó y con una sonrisa melancólica contemplo aquellas letras doradas que contrastaban con el fondo color vino de la pasta de aquel libro. Le contemplo largo rato recordando y reflexionando en su pasado y sus errores. Abrazó el libro y por temor a leer la trémula dedicatoria lo mantuvo cerrado como hasta entonces.

Observo las dos camas totalmente vacías, la puerta del balcón semiabierta y su celular que en vibrador sonaba.

_Llamada pérdida._

Ichigo dejó el celular en la mesa de cama, se levanto y tras asomarse al balcón se encargo de cerrar sus puertas. Regreso a su asiento, levanto el libro y abrasándose a el se quedo dormida.

El viento soplaba fuera y la cuidad guardaba sólo un poco de silencio. No había luna, no había viento, tan sólo la luz de las estrellas intentando destruir la oscuridad de aquel rincón del mundo.

En la cuidad un joven buscaba pacientemente algún resto de aquella a la que él debía de proteger mientras que su mente se ocupaba en pensar acerca de la joven que él había tenido que abandonar y que tanto anhelaba proteger.

En la cuidad un joven de ojos carmesí rondaba solitario, velando por el sueño de aquel pueblo.

En los bosques una joven de ojos violáceos carmesí admiraba una caja de madera que no era capaz de abrir.

En los bosques una legión de demonios de otros mundos o planetas planeaban la destrucción de la cuidad.

En alguna de las muchas dimensiones un par de ojos dorados contemplaban el rostro enfermo de una joven extraviada.

Y así aquella noche trivial sería, tal vez, la última noche más tranquila de la vida de muchos.

La oscuridad y quietud inundaban aquella habitación cuando una sombra apareció tras las cortinas del balcón. Las puertas de este se abrieron dejando pasar una ventisca de aire y a la peculiar sombra.

La sombra observo a su alrededor, contemplo la blancura y elegancia de aquel lugar y enseguida comprendió que esa era la alcoba que buscaba, avanzó decidido pero al instante se detuvo al ver otra sombra pasar a su derecha, volteó y retrocedió pero enseguida comprendió que no era mas que su reflejo en un gran espejo de cuerpo completo. Se sonrió y se burlo de si, mas no se movió de ahí.

Contempló la escena con cuidado, el reflejo de aquella habitación de aquel mundo y la forma en como él desentonaba con el resto del lugar.

Contempló a la joven que sostenía en brazos y oyó la dificultad con que esta respiraba, acercó su frente a la de la joven y antes de poder rozarla se dio cuenta de una tercera figura en aquel reflejo.

Una joven sentada en una silla dormía tras de ellos.

La sombra deseo tocarla y besarla, más por costumbre que por verdadero deseo, no obstante, se abstuvo de ello y continuando su camino coloco a la joven de cabellos negros en la cama que el creyó que le pertenecía.

Le observó, retiró los cabellos de su frente y hurgando en un saquito que colgaba se su cinto, extrajo una pequeña esfera color azul la cual deposito en los labios de la joven, cuando la joven hubo probado la pastilla al instante suspiro de alivio y regularizo su respiración.

La sombra se levanto de la cama y caminó en dirección del balcón, pero una débil mano tiro de él. Volteó tras de si y ahí encontró aquellos verdes ojos observándole desde la oscuridad, la joven había recobrado el conocimiento y la lucidez; era ahora ella la que le observaba con suma amabilidad y gratitud pero a la vez con una extrema fragilidad y soledad que el joven sintió la necesidad de proteger a aquella joven a costa de todo, todo con tal de que parase de sufrir de aquella forma, todo con tal que sus ojos no mostrasen aquella desesperada lucidez y aquella angustia del saberse sola. Los labios de la joven se movieron débilmente sin susurrar nada pero gritando todo a la vez.

Intento incorporarse pero al instante un ataque de dolor y locura atacó su rostro y éste desfigurándose en un rictus de horror se volvió a desvanecer en la cama quedando profundamente dormida una vez más.

La sombra sintió su mano liberada y observó como la mano de la joven caía al suelo.

El joven regresó la mirada al balcón y caminado hacia el, la espalda a la joven le dio. Volteo la vista hacia la joven, y apretando su mano en un puño, cerró las puertas del balcón y retrocedió hasta donde la joven dormía.

Ahí se sentó a su lado, tomó su mano y escuchando un breve suspiro de ésta, recordó el murmullo inteligible que le había dirigido y aquella mirada tan abrumadora y hermosa a la vez. Le miro y al instante comprendió que si bien estaba sufriendo ya no tenia las pesadillas que hacia rato parecía tener. Apartó los mechones de su frente y apretó la mano de la joven preguntándose a la vez el por que de su comportamiento tan inusual hacia aquella joven.

Tal vez fuese la debilidad que ella aparentaba, tal vez tan sólo se tratase de una absurda curiosidad, o tal vez fuese aquella mirada triste y solitaria tan llena de lucidez y angustia que rayaba con la candidez de la locura. O tal vez, tan sólo se tratase de aquel susurro que aquella joven había sido incapaz de susurrar con la voz pero capaz de gritarlo con el mirar.

…_.No me dejes sola por favor…_

…_.No me abandones…._

…_..No esta vez…_

Y así, en silencio, él veló por aquella desconocida, buscando dentro de si el por que del temor irracional que esta le infundaba pero a la vez aquel sentimiento de querer protegerla a costa de su propio existir.

Y así en silencio la sombra contemplo a la criatura tan débil e insignificante que en su único momento de lucidez se había limitado a susurrar: Gracias una vez más…

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Bien espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y el breve resumen de los capítulos anteriores. Si hay duda de algo, queja o sugerencia no duden en mandar un review n.n! **_

_**Y por ultimo aquí les dejo un último adelanto de mi próxima historia. **_

"_**Entre Sombras y luz" **_

Si para amarse los amantes tuviesen que dejarlo todo… Sacrificar su vida, su sociedad, su mundo. Si para amarse tuviesen que romper las cadenas que los atan. ¿Tú, qué crees que harían los amantes? ¿Amarse en el anonimato y dejar que su amor muera de dolor, o amarse locamente a costa de la sociedad, rompiendo las cadenas que los oprimen y destruyen? ¿Tú que harías en el lugar de esos amantes?

Lo peor que hay para el humano es el verse privado del amor y del ser amado.

¿Quién es digno de merecer amor?

"_La observo, la amo y jurándole amor eterno la espalda la dio." _

_**Kisshu x Ichigo x Aoyama.**_

_**Jueves 17 de Febrero del 2011**_

_**Besos a todas! **_

_**Chao**_

_Próxima actualización 24 de febrero del 2011 _


End file.
